Beautiful Stranger
by Ultrawoman
Summary: AU Season 2. Spike is so captivated by the latest Slayer he forgets his plans to test her. Buffy finds herself drawn to the new guy she sees at the Bronze who introduces himself as simply William.
1. Some Kind of Beautiful Stranger

**A/N : I must be crazy starting this fic now, that'll be three WIPs all at once again! This fic is way different for me since it's the first time that I remember ever trying to write Spuffyness in Season 2! Wish me luck, gang, cos I think I'm gonna need it...  
**

**Title : Beautiful Stranger**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Main Pairing : Buffy/Spike**

**Other Pairings : Willow/Oz, Xander/Cordelia, Spike/Drusilla**

**Summary : AU Season 2. Spike is so captivated by the latest Slayer he forgets his plans to test her. Buffy finds herself drawn to the new guy she sees at the Bronze who introduces himself as simply William.**

**Disclaimer : All characters and storylines that are recognisable belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy - I own nothing of interest to anybody! I also do not own the song Beautiful Stranger by Madonna, the lyrics of which I am using as chapter headings.  
**

Chapter 1 - Some Kind of Beautiful Stranger

Spike walked into the Bronze, one singular thing on his mind, and that was the Slayer. He strode like the predator he was, the black leather of his coat billowing behind him despite the lack of breeze inside the building, the bright blue of his eyes so icy and cold like the demons heart should be, but what he did was for Drusilla, his precious black princess. Love for her was what spurred him on to nastier depths of evil, her adoration made him the demon that he was, but things were going to change so much, no man, no demon, could have predicted the situation this vampire would get himself into tonight.

He spotted her, the little blonde girl, a red-head girl to her right and a dark haired boy to her left, as she swung her hips and gyrated her body to the racket that was the latest popular music. Spike stopped walking for a second as his eyes fixed on his target, his prey. She was short for a Slayer, not much in the way of muscles on her, or so it appeared, but then this vampire knew better than to be fooled by an appearance of weakness. His own dark goddess, Dru, could easily look fragile and frail to a passer-by until she unleashed that demon of hers, then how the people would scream. But Drusilla did not feature in Spike's mind right now, only one thing did and that was the girl that seemed to dance only for him, despite the fact she was as yet, unaware of his presence.

Spike hadn't realised how long he'd been watching the girl until the song ended, the same one that had started just as he'd entered the club. He had meant to cause a stir outside, of the vampire-attacking-a-girl type scenario, but his plans had been quashed the moment he'd set eyes on his target. She was supposed to rush outside, fight the idiot vamp who'd taken Spike's instructions, so that the bleached blond could see how well this Summers bird fought. He needed to know. On Saturday, the Night Of St Vigeous, it was his task to kill her.

She had captivated him, utterly and completely, and he found himself rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed solely on her and her every alluring feature. And then without warning she was walking towards him, brushing her body against his as she slid past him towards the bar a few feet away.

"Soda, please" he heard her say to the barman and she soon had a glass in her hand. Why she held his attention like this he honestly couldn't say, some of it now was shock he was sure. The fact she'd drawn him in so much so that he'd abandoned his plan had him even more hooked on her than he had been just a moment ago.

"Hi" a voice pierced his thoughts and it was only as he blinked and turned that he realised the sound came from her lips, the Slayer herself.

* * *

Buffy was dancing to the rhythm of the music. The feeling in the club was electric, so many young people, so much life and soul. The Bronze held the future of Sunnydale, all the boys and girls that would become the men and women that would shape the town... if they made it through the night. There was a darker side to the town that Buffy and her friends knew only too well, but tonight, for a few moments anyway, it had been forgotten, as had school and the weasel of a principal and all other things that made teenagers sick with dread, fear, worry or hate. Tonight Buffy thought of herself not as the Slayer, but as an ordinary girl, a mistake she would possibly soon regret.

The song was almost over and Buffy wasn't wholly sorry, she was getting a little thirsty now. It was then that Willow tapped her on the shoulder and moved to whisper in her friends ear.

"That guy over there is watching you" she giggled to her friend who looked over Willow's shoulder and caught the eye of possibly the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen, with the exception of Angel, of course, she chided herself.

"He might be looking at you" Buffy shrugged, knowing damn well the bleached blond was indeed watching her and not her shy red-haired friend.

"Who's watching who?" Xander watched to know as he heard a little of the girls conversation.

"That guy" Buffy tilted her head slightly towards the beautiful specimen in question, trying not to make it too obvious, "Willow says he's watching me"

The song ended and Xander looked suspiciously at the man near to the bar. Checking out the Buffster was simply not allowed! Not on Xander's watch. Unless it was the young Mr Harris himself who was looking, or Angel because who in their right mind would want to hurt the feelings of a brutal killer? Or past killer anyway.

"I'm gonna go get a soda" Buffy smiled at Willow as she sashayed up the bar, deliberately walking by the blond who'd been watching her, brushing the side of her body against the front of his as she went. She could feel his eyes burning into her back and Buffy had to admit she liked the attention. She thought briefly of Angel, and how she probably shouldn't be thinking about other guys when she had him, but he wasn't around much lately and when he was all she got from him was demon-related info and maybe a kiss before he disappeared again.

"Hi" the sound of her own voice surprised her as she realised what she was doing, standing in front of this complete stranger smiling at him and batting her eyelashes.

"Hello, pet" he replied with a tilt of his head, eyes roaming her body and liking what he saw even better at close range.

"I don't normally just walk up to guys and start talking" she giggled slightly, "I just thought, y'know you looked kinda lonely..." Buffy trailed off finding his intense gaze took her breath away, and why was she suddenly feeling as ditzy as Harmony Kendall?

"I just arrived in town last night" he told her, and it was the truth, though he doubted much else that he said to her would be. It'd be easy enough to charm her it seemed, she was daft enough not to have noticed he was too pale to be alive, and she hadn't honed her senses enough to tell he had the demon in him. There was no reason why he couldn't use her apparent attraction against her, might even be fun.

"Yo Buff" the strange looking lad from earlier called as he appeared behind the Slayer, "Whatcha doin?"

"Talking" she said, giving him a look that meant he should leave quickly. He chose to ignore that.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, attempting to out-stare the bleached blond and failing badly. Buffy rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour.

"This is..." she stopped when she realised they hadn't even got as far as names yet. She looked expectantly at her 'new friend' assuming he'd fill the gap in her sentence.

"William" he said evenly, without a moments hesitation, "My name is William"

"Exactly, this is William" Buffy smiled, "And this is Xander, and I'm Buffy, good now we know everybody's name, maybe Xander should _go_" she said pointedly, making Spike smirk. He liked this girl already, she had something and not just because she was the Slayer either. It was shame he'd have to play her and eventually kill her really.

"See, Willow's all alone" she gestured, making Xander look, "You should go tell her thanks but I don't need anymore homework help right now"

"Why don't you tell her...?" the boy asked, until he was given a 'go or die' look from Buffy. Knowing she could easily pummel him if she so wished it, he left, but not without shooting Spike a nasty look first.

"God, embarrassing much?" the blonde sighed, "You think I'm a loser now, right?"

"On the contrary, luv" Spike told her with a sexy smile, "I like a woman who knows what she wants, and won't take crap from any bugger that tries to tell her what's what"

Buffy was reeling from the fact he'd called her a woman. He was older than her, she could tell, definitely not a High School kid. That was exactly what she was and yet he thought she was a woman. It gave her warm glow inside, especially the way he looked at her when he said it.

"So, you're new around here" she smiled.

"Yeah" Spike nodded, "Born in England but I've travelled all over since then. Like to keep moving, not one for settling down"

"Oh" Buffy made a little disappointed sound, "So, you won't be around here long?" she checked.

"Not sure, pet" 'William' shook his head, "See how things go. What about you then?" he asked, turning the conversation around, needing to dig up some info on this girl if he was going to bring her down, "You got family, apart from protective big brother over there?" he gestured towards Xander and Buffy laughed

"Xander is not my brother" she explained, "Just an over-protective friend. I really only have my Mom family-wise. My father wasn't the staying type"

"Been there, done that" William sighed, "My Dad was the same"

They shared a smile then, a moment of understanding and a weird sort of comfort.

From across the room Xander was not smiling, just glaring.

"Look at him" he sneered, "Who does he think he is? Stupid Billy Idol wannabe"

"Xander, breathe" Willow told him a she watched her friend and the new guy sit down on two stools by the counter, chatting animatedly about heaven only knew what.

"But it's so wrong!" the brunette protested, gesturing emphatically, "Did she forget she's dating Angel? She's cheating on Angel!"

"They're just talking" Willow pointed out, "That's not big on the cheating scale, and besides you don't even like Angel" she reminded her friend.

"That is not the issue here, Will" Xander protested, "And besides, if she's going to dump Angel and date someone new, shouldn't it be someone she already knows, someone she's already comfortable around? She did the handsome stranger thing already!"

Willow sighed and watched the bubbles floating around in her soda, as Xander continued to ramble about the badness of Buffy and her new 'friend'. It didn't seem to matter that she was there, she was practically invisible when the Slayer was within lusting distance. She didn't blame Buffy, not really, it wasn't her fault she was attractive to just about every guy they knew, from Xander to Angel to any random and currently nameless bleached blond guys in the Bronze.

"Xander?" she tried to interrupt, but even when he ceased talking his eyes were still fixed on the two blondes, "I think I'm gonna take off all my clothes and run naked across the stage for a while, okay?"

"Sure, Will" Xander nodded absently, not having heard a word, "You have fun"

With a heavy sigh, Willow hopped down from her stool, gathered up her books and headed for the exit. She checked and made sure her cross was in easy reaching distance along with a bottle of holy water. A girl shouldn't be out late at night in Sunnydale without protection. Looking in her bag instead of where she was going, Willow suddenly found herself crashing into someone coming the other way. She was almost knocked off her feet and definitely would've fallen down if the stranger she'd ploughed into hadn't got a hold of her and made sure she stayed up.

"You okay?" the mystery guy asked and Willow nodded dumbly.

"Er, yeah" she said eventually, "I'm... okay" she managed a smile and was about to try introducing herself when someone yelled behind her and took the young man's attention.

"Yo Oz, over here!" Willow heard someone say and with one final smile he was gone. She turned to watch him walk away, feeling sort of strange, but in a nice way. They way he'd smiled at her and checked that she was alright, it was just so... nice.

"Willow?" said a voice behind her and the red-head spun around so fast she almost fell down again. When Angel reached out to hold her steady she found there was no special little feeling that went along with the gratitude. Apparently that only happened when it was the stranger who was known to his friends as Oz.

"Angel, were you looking for Buffy?" she asked nervously as she remembered her friend was with another guy right now.

"Of course" the vampire smiled, "Why else would I be here?"

Willow laughed in an over the top manner, panicking that a fight would break out if Angel saw Buffy with another man, not that they were doing anything more than talking, at least not last time she looked.

* * *

"...because obviously I know not all the English people in America have to be related and the chances of you and Giles having a connection is like zero or possibly less but... but I've turned into rambley girl and you hate me now right?" Buffy couldn't believe how idiotic she must sound, but for some reason this man made her a little nervous. He was just so hot, and he wanted to talk to her, wanted to get to know her, it was all kind of weird, but in the totally nice way.

"Sorry, pet, what did you say?" William asked as he looked back at the Slayer.

His attention had been caught by a familiar feeling, one that meant someone he knew only too well had just entered the club, his grand-sire, Angelus. They used to get on, way back in the day, but Angelus was too fond of screwing up Spike's plans and he'd rather not have his cover blown by the evil git right now.

"You hate me now, right?" Buffy repeated, looking worried, "No guy wants to date chatty-girl"

"Nonsense, luv" William told her kindly, "I could listen to you talk all night, honestly" he lied, having heard only a few words here and there for the past half hour, "I just ought to be going is all" he said, getting up from his stool.

Buffy sighed heavily, believing this was it. William was going to leave and probably never come back, she'd blown it.

"You come here a lot?" he asked her and the Slayer wasn't certain whether it was best to say yes or no. Hanging out at the Bronze was considered something cool to do by many people, but if she hung there too often would that make her pathetic, because she had nothing better to do?

"Er, I'm here sometimes" she settled on eventually, "Why?"

"Hopefully I'll see you here 'sometime' then" he smirked before walking away, black leather duster sweeping out behind him.

"I hope so" Buffy smiled to herself as she watched him go.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N2 : Really hopes this works out according to the plan in my head. Methinks it's gonna get complicated trying to write Buffy and Spike falling in love way back in Season 2, but we'll see how it goes. Your opinions would be muchly appreciated at this juncture, so please do take the time to leave a review!**


	2. Haven't You Heard?

**A/N : Thankyou all so much for the fabulous reviews, it helps a lot when I start a new story to know I have so much support. I've never written a story like this before, and writing the characters in early Season 2 is very weird for me. Buffy was much more a girly-girl back then, Willow was decidedly lacking power, and Spike is still technically evil! Plus I have Cordy and Oz and Angel and Drusilla to fit in here. I really hope I pull it off, and that you guys continue to like the story. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter...  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 2 - Haven't You Heard?

"So that's when he said he likes a woman who knows what she wants" Buffy told Willow animatedly as they worked on painting the banners for Parent-Teacher night, "I mean he actually said I was a woman, not some school girl like Angel thinks I am"

"Buffy" her friend sighed, "Not to be a bad friend here but you did this part three times already"

"Oh, you noticed that too?" Xander asked pointedly, rolling his eyes as he handed another pot of paint over to the girls.

"I'm sorry" Buffy apologised looking pained, "Am I repeato girl? I don't mean to be, it's just... well, you guys know how I was about Angel, but the whole dark stranger thing is getting a little... dark and strange" she told them, "And almost boring in fact, I mean all he ever does is swoop in with bad news, maybe a kiss, and then swoop out again"

"But aren't you two kind of big with the love?" Willow asked, making a face when the paint brush shifted awkwardly in her hand and she veered off the line she was painting.

"I dunno" Buffy admitted, "I really like him, and I did think it was a love thing but... shouldn't I miss him when he's not around?" she asked, "I mean, I did before but I went away for the Summer and I totally missed you guys and even Giles a little but Angel barely featured"

"Maybe it's cos of the whole sunlight allergy issue" Xander suggested, deliberately cryptic when Principal Snyder came into view, "Cos y'know there's a whole bunch of funny, attractive, generally great guys that are big fans of the daylight" he grinned, hoping she'd understand he included himself in that. Apparently, she either didn't notice, or she didn't care.

"Miss Summers!" the little mans voice boomed as he scuttled towards them.

"Principal Snyder, hi" Buffy smiled overly-much, hoping to look innocent. Somehow he found her to be guilty of something even when she actually hadn't done anything!

"Why are these people helping you? Where is Sheila?" he demanded to know, referencing Buffy's currently MIA organisation partner for Parent-Teacher night. Today was the day and there was still a ton of stuff to do and yet the girl hadn't shown up like she promised she would.

"Oh, we're not helping her" Willow shook her head vehemently, trying to put her paintbrush down without looking too obvious about it, "We're just... hindering really" she said nervously, nudging Xander who hastily put down the pot of paint and agreed with her.

"Oh, totally, big with the hinderage, yeah"

Snyder was clearly not convinced, especially when Buffy floundered over an excuse for where Sheila might be. Suddenly the other girl appeared looking more than a little worse for wear.

"Sheila, hey" Buffy forced a grin as she practically bounded towards the girl, "Y'know you did so much work already last night, staying late and all so we could go out, I mean go and get all our homework done on time" Buffy lied like a pro, "You should really go and get some sleep so you're all rested for tonight" she smiled, turning the rough girl towards the door.

Snyder looked at Willow and Xander who smiled nervously and was about to yell at them for something when there was a crash in a nearby classroom.

"I'm not through with you yet" he warned pointing at the pair as he scurried off to see what the disturbance was.

Buffy came back in just as Giles and Ms Calendar approached from the opposite direction, having a discussion that bordered on an argument. There was something about books and computers and possibly television before they actually seemed to realise the kids were there and spoke to them.

"Ah Buffy" Giles smiled, "I was just coming to find you"  
"Well, now you found me" she commented, resuming her banner painting with Willow and Xander's help, "What's the sitch, Giles?"

"The, er, sitch, as you put it" her Watcher explained, "Is that I seem to have muddled some dates and we may have a problem"  
"Geez, you're not pregnant are you, Giles?" Xander sniggered, as Willow tried not to giggle too.

"This is no time for ridiculous attempts at humour, Xander" the librarian told him sternly, "This is a matter of great importance"

"What Rupert is trying to say, and getting very British about it" Jenny said, giving him a look before she continued, "Is that tonight is the night of St Vigeous, the patron saint of vampires"  
"Wow, there really is one of those patron saints for everything" Willow realised, her eyes going a little wide.

"Indeed" Giles nodded, polishing his glasses furiously, "Buffy, tonight could be an absolute disaster if you are not prepared for it. St Vigeous was a vicious creature that led a crusade of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east... and they didn't leave much behind" he explained, "On the feast night of St Vigeous, vampires are rumoured to have enhanced strength and power, even if it is not entirely true they believe it and have even less fear of those that would stand against them"

"So basically vampires getting extra killy-without-a-care tonight, right?" Xander guessed, breaking Giles whole speech down into it's most basic terms as usual.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it like that" Giles agreed, "and because of this it will mean your patrol should be most thorough tonight Buffy, and I suggest an extra training session before you go out..."

"Giles you know that I can't" Buffy shook her head as she interrupted him, "Commandant Snyder's got me doing this Parent-Teacher thing, if I don't do a good job I get kicked out!" she reminded him, not looking at all happy. Her mother would kill her if she got expelled from two schools in as many years.

"Buffy, whilst I understand your concerns about school, we're talking about peoples lives here" Giles implored her, "Think about what you're saying. Which is the most important?"

"The most important thing is not letting my Mom realise I'm flunking half my classes and that I'm this close to getting kicked out again" she demonstrated with her thumb and index finger a tiny distance apart. She sighed slamming down a mostly empty paint pot and pushing her hair out of her face, "Okay, I can finish this banner, go to my next class, train in my free period after lunch..." she planned it all out in her head and then looked at her friends, "Little help and I think I can cram it all in?"

"We'll help" Willow nodded encouragingly.

"We're all over the helpage" Xander agreed, looking up from what he was doing with paint smear on his nose that he clearly didn't know was there. The girls laughed as he made a face and wondered what was funny.

* * *

"Miss Edith speaks out of turn, she is a bad example and will have no cakes today" Drusilla scolded her dolly, turning it to face the wall, "No peeking at Daddy either"

"It's a doll, Dru" Spike sighed from his place lying on the bed, "Back to front, upside down, or the right soddin' way round it can't see a bloody thing"

"My Spike is angry" his lover realised, turning to look at him as he smoked his cigarette and stared at the ceiling, "Doesn't he want to play with Princess?" she asked suggestively as she came towards him, "Play a pretty game with me, Spike?"

"Leave off, Dru" he shrugged away from her as her fingers trailed along his arm, "Just not in the mood okay" he told her, clambering off the bed.

Something disturbing was happening to Spike and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. The Slayer, that's what this was about, he knew that much. Ever since he'd spotted her yesterday, dancing like she wanted his attention, like she knew someone was watching. Maybe she'd figured out his game-plan, knew he was coming or something, sensed what he was and was playing him just as he was playing her. Spike had been over just about every possible option of why the Slayer filled his thoughts as she was doing and had done the whole day, even when he was close to Dru, the love of his unlife.

"Princess isn't loved anymore" she moaned, putting her hands to her head and moaning like a wounded animal of some kind. Spike felt bad then.

"Baby, I'm sorry" he apologised, going over to her and putting his arms around her waist from behind, "Daddy's a bad, rude man" he said, kissing her neck, "Didn't mean to upset you"

"The Slayer fills your head, Sweet William" she smiled, turning in his arms and running her fingers through his hair.

Spike frowned a little at her words. Drusilla was always the intuitive sort but it was as if she'd read his mind just then, and the fact she'd just called him William hadn't escaped his notice either. It was years since she'd done that, he was always Spike these days.

"I don't want the Slayer, Dru" he told her firmly, "Why would I want that silly chit, when I've got my black goddess right here" he smiled, kissing her deeply.

"You are my sweet" she giggled against his mouth, "My little Spike... but there's no time for games now" she said, pulling back out of his embrace and putting a finger to his lips, "Got to go and talk to the others, work before play" she said with a nod, "The boy doesn't trust you"

Spike sighed, knowing she was right. The Anointed One had his reservations, he could tell, and they were only set to get worse. The plan had changed, the Slayer was not going to die tonight, the night of St Vigeous. Spike told himself it was because he wanted to play with her first, make her suffer more, make it a really good kill. Deep inside he wondered if it wasn't just because she was too pretty to be dead so fast, or too attractive for him to let her be another body, another trophy. He shook his head clear of such thoughts as he went to find the Anointed as his cronies.

"Spike, are you prepared for tonight's kill?" the boy asked as the bleached blond came into view.

"Yeah, about that" Spike replied as he came to stand before the Anointed, "New plan - we don't kill the Slayer tonight" he said smoothly.

"Are you insane!" one of the flunkies asked incredulously.

"Probably" Spike muttered to himself, not really sure why he was doing what he was doing but he was going to carry on with this plan nevertheless, "Tonight is St Vigeous' night, and you know damn well the Slayer is gonna know about it. That's what bloody Watchers are for" he explained, "Of all nights she's gonna be extra prepared tonight. Better to catch her sleepin' on a less obvious night than go rampaging in with her all ready for a crusade!" he yelled, getting very big with the gestures to make his point.

"Your plan is interesting" Collin nodded, "but you were so sure you could kill her before"

"I could kill her tonight, any night, any day if I caught her in the shade!" he yelled, "But I'm tryin' to save you from losing all your best lackeys here to an overly prepared Vampire Slayer!"

"I see your point" the Anointed One agreed, "but this is just an extension to our earlier agreement. If I keep my people from going behind your back you will kill the Slayer"

"I don't go back on my word" Spike assured him, "All I'm sayin' is, keepin' your lot away from the girl tonight counts as part of the whole 'not going behind my back' part of the deal, right?"

"Agreed" Collin nodded, "Tonight's attack... is cancelled"

_To Be Continued..._


	3. You're Everywhere I Go

**A/N : Well, here's the rest of the twist on School Hard. I am so happy to see so many positive review on this fic, and I hope you all like this chapter too!**_**  
(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 3 -You're Everywhere I Go

"Okay, you guys are gonna finish the food, I have a clear hour to sweep the nearest cemeteries before I need to be back here to get changed for the arrival of parents" Buffy rambled off in one breath.

"I don't see why we're doing all this for you" Cordelia complained, "I mean hello, not into the whole manual labour deal"

"C'mon Cordy, you can't expect to be a part of the Scoobies without being inconvenienced once in a while" Xander told her.

"Oh yeah, cos knowing I'm part of your lame little circle really thrills me" she snapped back. Willow rolled her eyes, already bored of the two of them fighting. If she didn't know Xand as well as she did, she'd say they fought way too much for the venom to be genuine, they must secretly be in love or something.

"Okay, this is me leaving" Buffy said as she gathered up her stake and headed out.

"Do be careful, Buffy" Giles warned her, "Remember it is the night of St Vigeous and..."

"And the vamps are rampagey with a side of blood-lust, easy on the fear" she finished for him "I know, and I'll be careful" she assured him as she left.

The Slayer headed for the nearest cemetery, and sighed as she passed through the gates. Another night amongst tomb stones and mausoleums didn't exactly thrill her, but this hour would be better than the ones that followed. Trying to keep her Mom and Principal Snyder away from each other was going to be so much harder than staking the undead. That she could do standing on her head, though she'd never tried it in a literal sense. If her mother found out that her grades weren't so much improving, and that she regularly skipped class things could get ugly!

"Speaking of ugly" she said to herself as a vamp emergency from the darkness and came at her. Picturing the Principals face in place of the demon she found fighting and killing it so much easier, and even a little fun, but as soon as the fight was over she was back to being bored and worrisome about Parent-Teacher Night.

* * *

Spike was painfully bored. He needed a good kill to make himself feel better he thought and had headed out to find himself a victim. Despite the Night of St Vigeous' power, Drusilla was having a bad time of it. She refused to eat anyone he brought for her and spent much of her time with her dolls, playing Mummy. In all honesty, Spike didn't mind so much. He found he could bare of lack of interest in him very easily of late and that just made him worry.

Ever since he met the damn Slayer she clouded his mind. Dru was picking up on it, he knew she was, and he hated to think he was hurting his darkest princess, but he couldn't help it.

"Buffy bleedin' Summers" he seethed, kicking out at an old grave stone which crumbled to rubble from just one strike, "Invading my soddin' mind" he continued as he stormed through the graveyard. Of course he had to have thoughts about her, plans to kill her and such, but this was different. She was a factor in every thing he thought of, everything he did. It was like she'd put a spell on him or something, though he couldn't image how she'd managed it. He doubted she even knew who he really was. It was unlikely he'd be anything more than dust in the wind by now if she did.

Suddenly Spike sensed something, the intoxicating aroma of teenage girl hit his nose and he grinned evilly. This was what he'd been looking for he realised, walking a little faster in the direction of the one that would be his victim. He stopped sharply when he realised his mistake. The scent was stronger but something was different. This was no ordinary girl, this was a Slayer, this was...

"Buffy" he said aloud as he realised she was not three feet away and looking right at him.

"William?" she checked, frowning a little, "Hey, I... I didn't expect to see you here"

"Me either, pet" he replied smoothly as he stepped closer to her, "What's a pretty young thing like you doin' out this late?"

"I needed some air" she shrugged, like it was the most natural thing in the world, "And y'know I'm not _so_ young" she said not so subtly.

"Come now, luv" Spike smirked, "Can't be more than...what? Eighteen?"

"Kinda" she said with a nervous smile, "Eighteen minus a year" she admitted quietly, "and a half"

Spike was a little surprised by that. The last Slayer he'd killed had been twenty four when he'd taken her life, and the one before that had managed a fairly respectable nineteen. Here was Buffy Summers, latest Chosen One in the line, and set to lose her life at sweet sixteen, but why should he care about that? Spike thought to himself, telling himself the thought was not at all disturbing. She'd probably taste a lot sweeter being all untouched as she doubtless was.

"Sweet sixteen and never been kissed, eh?" he smirked, and Buffy coloured visibly despite the darkness surrounding them.

"Not really" she laughed lightly, "I mean I've kissed hundreds of guys... not that I just go randomly kissing guys I mean I'm not like that, I just..." she mentally cursed herself for her insane rambling and tried to be calm. She wasn't normally like this, all big with the talkage and making a fool of herself, but this guy, he had such an effect on her.

"Reckon I know what you mean, luv" William told her kindly and she smiled, loving that he seemed to want to make her feel better and less embarrassed.

"So, how about you?" she asked shyly, as they walked together, "I mean, you're older than me and I guess you've had a lot of girlfriends"

"Not as many as you'd think" he said cryptically, "but yeah, I'm a little older than you" he smirked at how naive she really was. He was a hundred years old dead and then some by the time she was even born! Though of course he looked the same as he had on the day of his turning at the tender age of twenty-five, and clearly Buffy's Slayer senses were not a good as they might of been. She went on his looks alone to determined his age, not realising as she should've that he was a demon. That made her profoundly stupid, in a big way, Spike realised, but the innocence of this girl would almost be touching if he were the ordinary young human she mistook him for.

"...wish I could stay but I have to be somewhere" he tuned back in to catch the end of Buffy's next rambled sentence, "It's pretty late"

"That it is, pet" William agreed, glancing up at the near-full moon. It'd be quite the romantic setting if their situation were real, but he was playing a game and didn't care for her as he pretended to, he reminded himself. She on the other hand felt a true attraction to him, not only could he smell it he could see it in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" she tried, hoping he'd agree, her heart-rate getting faster as he stepped in closer to her.

"Count on it, luv" he said softly near her ear, before turning to leave, disappearing into the darkness before Buffy could say another word.

* * *

The smile on the Slayer's face was huge as she went back into the school building. Spike liked the fact he'd put that grin there, and not just because it meant she was falling for his plan. She was prettier when she was smiling, and he didn't mind too much that he'd noticed that. She was physically attractive, and though he was a demon he was a man too. He'd have to be blind as well as stupid to not know she was sexy, what bothered him was why he was standing out here spying on her, instead of taking advantage of the Night of St Vigeous, busting in there and ripping her throat out. He could've taken her in the grave yard. She'd have let him kiss her without a thought and by the time she realised what he really was it might've been too late, his fangs could've been in her throat, her life's blood rushing into his mouth until she went limp in his arms - dead.

These thoughts brought Spike some pleasure, all the way up to the part where Buffy died. That he did not like, though he wasn't sure he knew why. The thought of her being gone from the world, though he'd only known she was in it these past few days, turned his stomach, though that might've been lack of blood, Spike told himself. He hadn't had his meal yet tonight, but again the Slayer had attracted his attention.

As he watched her disappear into Sunnydale High he moved from his hiding place with plans to go and find the food he craved, but something else made him stop and wait. He sensed vampires, others of his kind and many of them close by. He crossed behind the trees and around the back of the building, just in time to see the Anointed's best lackeys smashing in through a large window.

"Oh bloody hell" Spike muttered as he heard the yelling inside the building, the vampires threatening the Slayer and her getting everyone else to run so that she could fight. In two minds the bleached blond didn't knew whether to go bursting in there shouting the odds, thus blowing his cover on the long-term plan front, or just to stay put, be an observer in what might well be a Slayer death.

Neither option was appealing, and Spike felt like screaming in frustration til he sensed another vampire, a different and stronger presence that meant only one person - Angelus.

"So that's what this is all about" Spike sneered in the dark, "Mighty Angelus fancies a crack at the bird"

He was seriously considering storming over there to see what the hell was going on, but not only would that screw up his plan should Buffy survive, but he'd go back home with the scent of his grand-sire hanging round him and Dru would go nuts for the presence of her dearest Daddy. Spike couldn't bear that.

"What's this then?" he said to himself as a boy came into view, chatting away with Angelus. The same brunette boy that Buffy had been with at the Bronze the other night. The more he concentrated the more he realised the scent was wrong. Something was up with Angelus, it was as if... like he was a good guy or something. The thought made Spike feel sick but he stayed put and continue to watch and wait. He could get some useful info tonight, and with a bit of luck he'd get a chance to use it. Buffy was not going to die, he believed that, he had to. Somehow he couldn't bear to entertain the thought that she would.

* * *

It had taken two hours for Buffy to get the situation under control. With the parents and teachers locked away in safety, and the Scoobies scattered, Xander was sent to fetch Angel, whilst Buffy battled the swarm of hyped-up vamps that fancied tonight was a good time for an attack.

Just one man had died in the incident, dragged out through a window that Snyder had convinced him to open and ripped apart by the hungry demons that waited on the other side. Buffy was only glad her Mom had got out okay and without suspecting the truth about her, that she was the Slayer. When the police arrived they passed the whole event of as gang related violence, a bunch of older teens on PCP. Joyce had even complimented Buffy on her bravery and fight-skills.

One further good thing to come out of the attack was that Snyder never actually got a chance to chat to her mother, for that Buffy would be eternally grateful. Her mind switched back to William as she reached home with her Mom. He'd been nearby when the attack began, she only hoped he hadn't got caught in the cross-fire.

As she got into bed and settled down beneath the covers she pictured the scene from earlier, the two of them alone in the graveyard, she frowned when she realised he'd given no reason for being there. Your average person did not go strolling in the moonlit cemetery, but then this was Sunnydale and some people were eccentric about religion and death. She hadn't given a real reason either, and for that she felt a little bad. She was already lying to this guy she liked, something that she hadn't had to do so much with Angel, given his vampire status.

Comparing her ex-almost-boyfriend with her possible future boyfriend seemed strange and a little unfair on the both of them, but Buffy couldn't help herself. As gorgeous as Angel was, and he _really_ was, he was still a vampire, and as such totally out of bounds for the Slayer. Besides the whole dark stranger full of cryptic messages was getting a little old. William was even more gorgeous and, okay, so he had several years on Buffy, but not half so many as Angel had!

She smiled as she thought of William and their conversation tonight. When he leaned in to whisper in her ear she had vaguely wondered if he might kiss her, and though she appreciated the fact he didn't take advantage of the situation - a seemingly poor defenseless girl alone in the dark - she was kind of disappointed too. She mentally kicked herself for thinking such things. She'd only know this man five minutes and already she wished he'd kiss her! Well, it wasn't as if there was any harm in thinking and wishing and dreaming, she sighed as she closed her eyes, William's face the last thing she saw in her mind, as she let sleep claim her.

* * *

"What the bleedin' hell is wrong with you bloody people!" Spike yelled as he smashed into the factory in full vamp face, looking excessively pissed off, "We made a deal, the Slayer was mine for the killing, what the soddin' hell did you think you were doing sending your flunkies in there when my back was turned you little git!"

"You will be humble in the presence of the Anointed!" the ring-leader of the attack told him as he strode into his path.

"Sod off!" Spike snapped, throwing the other vampire aside like a rag doll, "You, you told me..."

"Really Spike" the Anointed interrupted, completely unphased by the angry vampire who was pointing and yelling at him, "You should know better than to make such deals. We're vampires, we do as we please. If you were as smart as you said you were, you would not have fallen for something so simple"

Despite his rising anger, Spike managed to look calm and force down his demon visage, til he looked human once again.

"You're right" he sighed, smacking the ring-leader vamp in the face without even turning, as he came at him from behind , "S'pose I should've known better" he shrugged, "And hey, so long as the Slayer got seriously dead, no harm done. Well, not to us anyway, right?"

"The Slayer lives" a second flunky admitted and Spike looked shocked, despite the fact he knew she had not been killed.

"The Slayer lives" he echoed, "What's up with you lot then, going soft? Or did you just not have your Wheaties this morning?" he smirked, not the least bothered as several vampires growled at him.

"You are outnumbered, Spike" Colin pointed out, "and already we've established not smart enough to take us on"

"Yeah" the bleached blond nodded, still out staring the vamp behind the boy before his attention switched, "Y'know it's pointless, you and me fighting over the bloody Slayer. Just have to see what happens, who gets her first. May the best vamp win, yeah?" he said, offering his hand for the Anointed One to shake.

Colin looked at him with distrust for a moment and then reached to take the offered hand. In one swift movement, Spike pulled the kid from his seat and threw him across the room towards a cage. Another vamp came at him, but Spike easily knocked him away as he threw the Anointed into the cage and shut the door, pulling on the chain that raised it into the air.

"You bloody nancys go behind my back again" he yelled as the cage reached the roof, "You're gonna soddin' regret it!" he told them with a wicked smile as he hoisted the cage a little further and the early morning sun's rays hit the screaming Anointed One, turning him to ash that floated to the floor.

"Now, maybe you'll all pay attention when I tell you, the Slayer is off limits" he said, turning to the assembled group of vamps that were all looking a little worried now, "I'm in charge now, and you will learn to do as I say. Everybody clear?" he didn't wait for answer just assumed they understood, "Good. Now, let's see what's on the telly"

_To Be Continued..._


	4. I Looked Into Your Eyes

**A/N : This chapter is a little short but hopefully you'll all like it anyway. I think re-writing episodes from Season 2 that didn't have Spike in them is going to be interesting, trying to include him and carry on making the Spuffy convincing... Oh well, we'll see how it goes. Your opinions in the form of reviews are always very much appreciated.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 4 - I Looked Into Your Eyes  
  
"Okay, just repeat that part for me so I have it clear in my head" Xander said too loudly as he walked through the museum with Buffy and Willow.

"I have an exchange student coming to stay with me" the blonde repeated slowly, as if Xander were even more stupid that he actually was, "Just like a whole bunch of other people, Xand, it is not the big deal you are making it"

"But this exchange student is a guy" the brunette reminded, "It is not safe for you to have a guy in your house, in your room even, it's just wrong" he protested, "Back me up here Will" he said, glancing at the red-head who squirmed uncomfortably.

"I...well, I think it's okay" she admitted, "I mean, if he gets fresh or anything it's not like Buffy can't stop him, what with being the Slayer and all" she whispered the last part so her fellow students wouldn't here, "and I think it's cool to learn about new cultures and stuff"

"That's what the museum is for!" Xander argued, "Safe learning, without the risk of man handleage!"

"Yeah, safe" Buffy sighed, "For us maybe, not for her" she said sadly as she looked down into a casket where a Mummy of a young Incan princess was laid out on display.

As a museum worker explained the legend of the princess and her sacrifice, Buffy got the weirdest feeling like she was being watched. She glanced around at the other students only to be accused of not listening to the mini-lecture being aimed at her class. She couldn't see anyone obviously looking her way but the feeling like someone was staring at her just wouldn't go away.

* * *

Spike smirked to himself as he watched the Slayer from across the museum. He'd come through the tunnels and up through a vent in the basement to keep an eye on the girl, find out what was going on with her. Of course he could've sent one of his newly acquired minions to keep tabs, but despite his threats he wasn't entirely certain he could trust them yet. Besides he found he quite liked stalking Buffy Summers himself, took the fun out when you delegated such tasks.

He ducked back behind the pillar when she turned around. Maybe the girl wasn't as daft as he'd first thought if she could sense him watching her, though that didn't mean she knew it was a vamp that had her in his sights. She turned back soon enough, pouting as the teacher accused her of not paying proper attention.

A couple of minutes later the group dispersed and Spike dodged away so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Well, I still don't like it" Xander said firmly as they passed by, "I mean, it's bad enough he's a guy, but a South American guy? You just know he's gonna get all accenty and smooth on you"

"Please, Xander, would you let it go" Buffy sighed, "Geez, you just know he wouldn't be making such a big deal if my exchangeable friend was a girl" she said to Willow who replied too softly for Spike to hear as the kids walked away.

So the Slayer had a bloke coming to stay with her. That could be useful information, her bleached blond stalker noted, though he couldn't explain why the idea annoyed him so much. Some kid from God knows where putting the moves on Buffy shouldn't mean much to him. So long as he got to kill her in the end, it shouldn't make a difference. What bothered Spike was that it did mean something to him that another man would be getting close to the Slayer, a man that wasn't him.

* * *

"So, Ampata, you're a guy" Xander said, a little hostility in his tone.

"Yes, for many years now" the Peruvian boy replied nervously, "You were not expecting me to be so?"

"Sure we were" Buffy assured him as the gang sat down at the counter in her kitchen and she pulled cartons of both milk and juice from the refrigerator, "Xander's just all state-the-obvious boy today"

Ampata wasn't really sure what to make of Buffy's friends, and he was sure the smile Xander gave him was far less than genuine. Still the girl who's house he would be sharing was beautiful and he'd be glad to get her know her better in more ways the one. The way he stared at her seemed to escape Buffy's notice, but Willow saw it and mentioned it to her friend an hour later when she and Xander left the house.

"I think Ampata has a little crush already" she whispered on the doorstep, checking said boy wasn't coming down the stairs from the bathroom yet, "Be careful, Buffy"

"Relax, Will, it's probably nothing" the Slayer told her, "and like we said before, if he tries anything I can more than take care of myself"

Willow nodded and smiled, though she still didn't like the idea of Buffy being left alone in the house with this boy that none of them knew too well yet. Joyce was at the gallery working late and wouldn't be back for at least another hour, but like Buffy had said, it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself if trouble arose.

As the Slayer said goodbye and closed the front door on her friends, she turned and found Ampata right behind her.

"Oh, you startled me" she told him, her hand going to her chest.

"I am sorry" Ampata smiled, "It was not my intention... I just was thinking, perhaps we might be going to bed now"

"What!" Buffy squeaked, wondering if Willow had been right about this guy after all.

"I am very tired" Ampata explained, "It was a long trip on the bus to here and I would like to sleep now for many hours"

"Oh, go to bed, to sleep" Buffy said in realisation, feeling so stupid for thinking anything else, "Of course, you go on up" she encouraged him, "I just, I have a couple of things to do first, homework and... stuff" she said vaguely as he nodded and turned towards the stairs.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief when Ampata was out of sight and hurried through to the kitchen where she pulled on her jacket, checked her stake was still in her pocket and then crept out of the back door. She had to patrol and she couldn't let Ampata know about it. Her identify as the Slayer was forced to remain a secret for the most part, however difficult that made things.

She was crossing through her second cemetery of the night, deep in thought when she felt a presence behind her. Turning fast, stake raised in preparation to stake the fiend that would attempt to tackle her, Buffy was stunned to find Angel there. He grabbed her wrist just in time before the wooden object in her hand reached his chest.

"Angel, God I'm sorry" the blonde gasped as she pulled her wrist free and put her stake back in her jacket, "Guess I'm a little jumpy tonight"

"Well, it's good to know your reflexes won't let you down" he smirked, "I've been kinda worried about you" he admitted, "It's been a couple of weeks since we really talked and days since that attack at the school..."

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while" Buffy considered, though really until it had been pointed out to her she'd barely noticed a lack of souled vampire in her life. The man that had filled her head more than most had been William - now him she was missing, despite the fact she barely knew the guy.

"...something about an exchange program, right?" Buffy only caught the end of Angel's sentence as she zoned back in from thoughts of the bleached blond she'd met two weeks ago.

"Oh yeah, exchange program" she nodded, "I have a guy from Peru staying with me, and other kids have folks from all over. There's gonna be a dance at the Bronze on Friday night, celebration of different cultures and stuff. Might be fun if I can convince Giles to let me go" the Slayer sighed, "He goes into Watcher over-drive when I mention that I'd like to skip patrol for one night"

"If it'd help I could take your patrol on the night of the dance" Angel offered, "It's not like I'll have anything else to do" he smiled sadly, but Buffy barely noticed.

"You're serious? You'd patrol for me?" she asked, bouncing a little like the excited teen she was behind all the Chosen One duties.

"Of course" Angel nodded, "Anything for you" he said softly, hand going to her cheek, but Buffy shied away.

"Angel" she sighed, "I... I don't think we... I mean, I..." she stumbled over what she meant to say as she glanced up into his eyes. He was first to break the awkward silence.

"I had a reason for finding you tonight" he admitted, attitude suddenly changing, going a little cold as he sensed her apparent indifference, "Something happened at the museum today, some bad power. There are rumours about the Incan mummy, something not good"

"I'll have Giles look into it" Buffy nodded, feeling overly awkward by now, "I should really get done with my patrolling and get home" she laughed nervously as she backed up a couple of steps, "Y'know I don't want Ampata getting suspicious or anything"

"Right" Angel frowned slightly as Buffy moved away from his too quickly, "I guess I'll see you?"

"Yeah, sure" the Slayer smiled fakely as she disappeared into the dark.

She let out a breath when she was sure he couldn't see or hear her anymore. Angel was great, completely gorgeous, and really kinda sweet, but the fact that he was a vampire was never going to go away and was always going to make their situation difficult.

Since the Summer break, Buffy had started to realise it didn't matter so much that she and Angel could never have a long term relationship. She was sixteen after all, and it wasn't as if she was in love with Angel. She liked him a whole lot and yeah, for a while there she'd thought there might be more to it than that, but it seemed there wasn't. If nothing else had proved it the fact his fingers on her skin made little difference to her and yet the way William looked at her made her whole being vibrate told Buffy a little something about her real feelings for Angel. She was attracted to the mystery and his looks, but it was little more than that. Maybe what she felt for William would run deeper. If only she got the chance to spend more time with him she might be able to find out for sure.

* * *

"There's my boy" Drusilla crooned as Spike came into their bedroom, "but my boy is mine no more" she moaned, her outstretched hand retracting and hiding her face from her lover.

"What are going on about Dru?" Spike frowned as he climbed onto the bed beside her, "You know you're my princess, my goddess, my only" he promised her, pulling her hand away from her face and kissing her fingers, before his lips moved up the length of her arm. He reached her shoulder and then leaned in to kiss her lips, but she shied away.

"Poor William, so confused" she said sadly, holding his face in her hands, "All green about the gills and gasping" Drusilla continued her fingers sliding from Spike's cheeks to his throat, gripping his neck as if she might throttle him.

"You having one of your bad nights, pet?" Spike asked, almost nervously. When she looked at him like this he felt as if she could see right into his soul, metaphorically speaking of course. It never really bothered him too much before but now, he was having feelings where the Slayer was concerned that he couldn't quite fathom himself, and really did not want Drusilla to figure out for him.

"The night is bad" she nodded slowly, "A bad influence on it's nymphs and fairies who want to dance beneath the stars" she whispered, a sly smile appearing on her face as her hands slid down across his chest and then lower, "Want to dance, sweet William?" she asked him, making her intentions very clear.

Spike wasn't so stupid as to turn her down, he wanted her so badly it hurt and it was rare for her to feel strong enough to want to be with him this way lately. Besides, he hoped he might clear his head of all things Slayer related with a few hours of shagging with his sire. He didn't know it yet, but that particular hope would prove fruitless.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. My Heart Was Dancing All Over The Place

**A/N : Really not sure why this fic is much less popular than most of my others, but I'm going to keep writing it anyway, for those people that are reading it. I'm writing it for myself too, I see it as a kind of challenge trying to make the Spuffy work way back in Season 2 and and my beta reader loves this one so I'm writing it for her too. If you are reading this, please do review and let me know what you like about it, because I love to hear your opinions.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 5 - My Heart Was Dancing All Over The Place

"I'm afraid I'm no further forward on that Incan Mummy issue you spoke to me about the other day, Buffy" Giles told her as she and Willow sat down at the table in the library, "Was Angel absolutely certain something was amiss?"

"He never said anything about mist" Buffy frowned, "Just about darkness and the Mummy at the museum"

Giles rolled his eyes at her ignorance of proper English as he disappeared into his office still reading the book in his hand.

"So, you and Angel" Willow asked with a giggly smile, "Are things happening again?"

"Not so much" Buffy admitted, shrugging her shoulders, "I mean he's totally gorgeous obviously but, he's a vampire and I'm a Slayer and... y'know even if that wasn't true, he'd still be older than me and I really don't see him unless he's giving me cryptic clues about the latest Sunnydale bad guy" she complained, "Seems he's even losing his touch with that"

"Well, it's not like he's the only guy in the world" Willow pointed out, sounding almost jealous as she sighed, "You've got quite the fan club these days"

"Fan club?" Buffy frowned not getting it.

"Xander, and Ampata" the red-head said as if it should've been obvious, "They spend all their time staring and sometimes there's drool"

Buffy smiled slightly at that.

"They're just boys Will, and it's all just physical, y'know" she assured her friend, "Okay so Xand's a great friend, but he doesn't care about me any more than he cares about you, he just enjoys good stare like every other caveman-esque sixteen year old boy in this school" she explained, "As for Ampata, I'm the person he knows best in a foreign country and not to be all yay me but I'm not exactly the most disfigured person ever, so he thinks he likes me. Doesn't mean much, they're just boys"

"Boys as opposed to men?" Willow guessed and a slow smile spread over her friends lips as she glanced down at the table and then back up.

"I guess I was thinking about William again" she admitted, "God Will, it's insane, I only saw him twice but I can't get him out of my head"

"He is kind of a hottie" the red-head agreed with a smile, "Y'know if you like that bad boy rockstar look"

"It's not just about him being gorgeous" Buffy assured her, "Although obviously he is. It's like, when I'm around him I just can't think straight. He can make me feel all this amazing stuff just by looking at me and, oh God on Parent-Teacher night when I met him in the graveyard, I so thought he was going to kiss me, I almost passed out my heart was pounding so fast" she smiled.

"Wow" was all Willow could say. Xander always gave her the good feelings when he looked at her a certain way or when he put his arm around her sometimes, but she'd never got all these intense emotions that William seemed to be able to evoke in Buffy, and with just a look too.

As the bell rang for next period the girls got up and headed towards the door, stopping to yell to Giles they were going.

"Er, Buffy" he came out of the small room to call behind her, "You will be stopping off here to train before you go on patrol tonight, yes?"

"Nooo" she drew out the answer that should have been obvious to him and rolled her eyes for good measure, "It's the dance tonight, remember? The one I'm actually allowed to go to because Angel said he'd take patrol for me?"

"Ah yes, of course" her Watcher nodded, "How stupid of me not to remember that frivolity and dressing up in ridiculous costumes is much more important than your calling"

"Goodbye, Giles" Buffy said, rolling her eyes a second time as she and Willow left the library, the doors swinging back and forth in their wake, "I love Giles, I do, but my God could the guy be anymore tightly wound" the Slayer said to her friend as they moved down the corridor.

Willow opened her mouth to answer only to have Cordelia speak instead as she saw her two 'friends' coming in her direction.

"Okay so do one of you wanna tell me when we took a trip into Biazrro World!" she snapped.

"Er, Cordy, you wanna explain that sentence?" Buffy prompted her.

"Hello, my exchange student" the cheerleader snapped as if it were obvious, "It was bad enough that I got some bimbo instead of the hunk I ordered" she ranted, referring to the handsome Sven's sister who had made the trip to Cali in his place due to his recent bought of illness, "but now she's trying to take over my title of QueenC _and_ she's going to the dance tonight as Devon's date! He was so supposed to be taking me!" she complained loudly.

"Um, if your social standing is in dire peril, Cordy" Buffy frowned, "Wouldn't talking to us just make it worse?"

"Oh God!" the brunette gasped, realising the truth in that statement and storming away down the corridor as fast as her Prada pumps would allow.

"Sounds like Cassie's making quite the impression" Buffy smirked as she and Willow walked further down to the classroom where they were supposed to be, "And not all good"

"Cordelia could use being brought down a couple of notches" the red-head said firmly and Buffy's eyes went a little wide.

"Wow, you really don't like her" she smiled, "That's maybe the closest to a mean thing I've ever heard you say about anybody ever"

Willow only half heard her as a familiar boy passed by them going in the opposite direction down the corridor. It was the guy from the Bronze who she'd quite literally bumped into last week, the one who was in Devon's band. They'd called him Oz, she remembered, right before he spotted her and smiled, making every rational thought leave her head in an instant.

"Oh" she made a little startled sound as Buffy got hold of her arm and pulled her into the classroom.

"Geez Will, what stole your attention?" the blonde asked her as they took their seats, "I've never known you loiter in classroom doorways, you're always so eager to get with the learnin'"

"Oh, it was nothing" Willow shrugged, "Just... nothing" she smiled.

As much as she loved Buffy and she really did, they were best friends after all, she didn't want to mention this guy she liked yet, after all Buffy would be all 'seize the day' about it, and Willow wasn't much of a seizer. She much preferred to daydream about the mysterious Oz, hoping just maybe, one day, he would do more than simply smile when he saw her.

* * *

Spike woke up with a start, sitting up in the bed, shaking as a result of the dream he'd just had that could only be described as the most erotic nightmare ever. One minute it was him and Dru, all passionate and fiery sex, not so far from what they'd actually been doing a few hours ago, but then it all changed. When Spike looked down he found it was Buffy who lie beneath him, screaming his name, begging him to take her, and to love her always.

The worst part of all was that he'd done just as she asked, not just used her for a shag, but really made love to her, and said the words she so wanted to hear. In the dream it was bliss just to be together, and if he thought of it Spike could still feel those emotions from the subconscious adventure he and the Slayer had shared.

He shook from fear as well as the way she'd made him feel. Of course he rationalised that he'd been thinking about her a lot and images and things just got jumbled in his mind whilst he slept, but surely even in fantasy he shouldn't be professing love for the enemy!

Spike glanced down at Dru, still sleeping beside him. He loved her, his black goddess who had delivered him from mediocrity. She was the face of his salvation, his very reason for being, she meant everything, he told himself, though a little nagging voice deep within his mind asked 'What about the Slayer?' and called upon the dream images and feelings that should be so disgusting to the bleached blond vamp.

Closing his eyes tight shut, Spike attempted to push it all away but found it impossible. That made him angry, beyond furious. How dare the Slayer invade his mind, soddin' Buffy Summers with her shampoo commercial hair, her bright eyes, her sweet voice... damn her, she'd bewitched him. As much as Spike hated it, he knew he was developing feelings for the girl, feelings that could only get stronger given time.

"So, I won't give them time" he said to himself as he pushed the covers aside and swung his legs out of the bed, "Bitch dies tonight"

* * *

Something wasn't right, and Angel knew it. It was more than just Buffy too, though her cold behaviour towards him wasn't helping matters. The souled vamp was fairly certain he'd fallen for the young Slayer the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. Of course he knew that was insane, she was only fifteen years old at the time, and he was over two hundred. Even using his human years for a calculation he still came out at twelve years her senior, but there was just something about her. For a while he'd thought she felt it too, and no matter how wrong it was they'd spent time together, a couple of dates, some serious kissing, but now everything was different.

Things weren't right with Buffy when she returned after her Summer in LA. Everyone blamed her dealings with the Master and brief dance with death for her wild, bitchy, and out of character behaviour, but even when she'd calmed down some and seemed more herself she still had little time for Angel.

It was as if a switch had got flipped somewhere and she no longer wanted to be close to him. Of course he should've expected it, she was a sixteen year old girl after all. Consistency isn't high up there on teenagers lists of priorities. They can change crushes more often than some people change their socks, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Angel was seriously wondering who Buffy may now be persuing and how he might be able to rationalise killing him, when he felt something. A familiar sensation, a vampire he knew, had a connection with. He vaguely thought of two of those he had a hand in making, whom he would never see again, not that he was sorry. He'd got word that his once-precious childe Drusilla, and her lover Spike, had died in Prague at the hands of an angry mob. He had always warned William the Bloody about his wild behaviour and how he would be taught a lesson by a Slayer or an angry crowd, seems the latter had won this time.

Pushing thoughts of his childe and grandchilde aside, Angel was almost glad of the diversion of a couple of vamps that were up for a fight.

"Angelus" one roared, "The once mighty warrior, reduced to the Slayer's sidekick" it grinned evilly.

"How many more times?" the souled vamp sighed, "It's not Angelus anymore, it's Angel" he said, looking bored as the enemy advanced. Seconds later the very same vamp was dust at his feet and Angel put his game face on as he fought the other. Unlife wasn't all bad.

* * *

"Hey Buff" Willow smiled when she spotted her friend at the Bronze, "You look so great" she gushed as Buffy looked down at her own attire and smiled.

"It's not bad, is it?" she admitted, "Mom's pretty good with a sewing machine, although I still think I look like I should be on top of a cake somewhere" she rolled her eyes. She was dressed up more or less like a Spanish doll, since it had a South American connection for Ampata, and was at least a little flattering.

"You look great too" she told her friend, but whilst the Eskimo costume was authentic, Buffy wished her friend would have gone for something at least a little sexy. There was a good looking girl in there somewhere she was sure, and if Willow would just let herself be noticed for once, she might actually get somewhere with the guys.

"Buffy, my princess" Ampata smiled as he returned from the boys bathroom, "We shall dance, yes?" he said, offering her his arm.

"I guess we shall" she smiled back, promising Will she wouldn't leave her alone for long as she disappeared into the crowd of teens on the dancefloor.

Willow turned herself around to see if she cold spot Xander amongst the crowds. It wasn't easy spotting anyone in her thick fur hood and her best friend didn't appear to be anywhere in view. She sighed as she turned herself back to the stage, where Dingoes Ate My Baby were playing. Devon seemed to be singing for one girl alone as she stood by the stage gazing up at him. It was Cassie, the girl Cordelia had got for an exchange student and was so not happy about. If Cassie and Devon were over there, that begged the question, where was Cordelia hiding?

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Miss Cordelia Chase" said Xander as he appeared beside her. She was way over the back of the club, looking very much as if she was hiding from the rest of the world. That was strange in itself since Cordy always preferred to be centre of attention.

"Go away, Xander" she snapped, "Stupid moron"

"Moron?" the boy echoed, frowning some as he looked at her, "Okay, that's lame even for you. What's up, Cor?"

"Stupid exchango slut that I got landed with!" she complained overly-loudly, "It's like she thinks she can just take over and be Little Miss Popular. I am so the rich bitch around here, how dare she!" she yelled, picking up her drink from the bar and swallowing it in one, before asking for another.

Seemed to Xander nobody drank fruit punch like that, and it was likely Miss Chase was ordering alcohol, he had to admit she did look old enough.

"Cordy, drunkenness is so not the way to go" he told her, wondering why he even cared if she gave herself alcohol poisoning, although she was kind of an honorary Scooby these days, maybe that was why it bothered him.

"What would you know, loser!" she snapped, seeing Devon finish his song and lean over the edge of the stage to kiss Cassie.

"See, I know more than you think" Xander told her, "I've known you since kindergarten, Cordy, and you never let anyone take your title so easy, and hey, you'll always be number one bitch to me" he smirked.

"Really?" she asked looking stupidly moved by what ought to have been an insult, "You mean that?" she said, slurring slightly as her hand went to his cheek.

"Er, yeah, sure" Xander laughed nervously, wondering just how drunk she really was, and what she might be capable of in this state.

"You're right, y'know" she said firmly, giving the back of Cassie's head a stern look, "I'm not gonna hide in a corner getting drunk over some Scandanavian whore and a loser who cannot even sing!"

"That's the spirit" Xander told her, not expecting what she did next as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dancefloor. Seemed he'd been chosen as the slightly inebriated Miss Chase's dance partner, and whilst usually he'd have run and hid if someone even suggested such a thing, he did kinda feel bad for her tonight. Besides he was a sixteen year old boy and she was dressed as a hula dancer - you do the math.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. You Could Be Good For Me

**A/N : You guys rock sending me all those great reviews. I guess you are reading after all, and liking this fic. Good to know, I am grateful, thank you.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 6 - You Could Be Good For Me 

"Oh my God" Buffy gasped as she looked over Ampata's shoulder at another dancing couple, "Xander and Cordelia, together?" she said in disbelief and her dancing partner craned his neck to see.

"They are not usually getting along so well?" he guessed and Buffy shook her head as she stared dumbly at the pair, "You are perhaps jealous?" he said next, completely snapping the Slayer out of her daze.

"Jealous?" she laughed, "Of Xander and Cordy? Oh Ampata, you have no idea" she giggled, "Xander's a great friend and all but that is all we are, just good friends. I would never think of him that way" she explained.

"Oh" Ampata smiled brightly, "This is good thing for me" he said, his hands sliding down her body to her ass. Buffy was seconds away from kicking him into next week when a hand landed on her shoulder and she was spun out of Ampata's arms into someone elses.

"Mind if I cut in?" a smooth English accent asked both herself and the boy she'd previously been dancing with. He didn't wait for an answer as he moved Buffy off across the floor, putting a great deal of distance between them and the South American who looked less than thrilled.

"William" Buffy smiled as he danced her round the floor, "I didn't... You were kind of the last person I expected to see here" she admitted.

"That a complaint, luv?" Spike asked her as the music changed to a slower song and their bodies moved in time to the softer rhythm, close together.

"No, no, really not, never a complaint" Buffy denied it hotly, "I'm just surprised, I guess, but in the good way" she assured him, smiling and blushing at the same time as they continued to dance.

Spike hated himself for what he was doing, behaving like a lovesick teen. He told himself he was acting, just playing the part of a young man with an interest in this girl so he could gain her trust a little bit, making it easier to kill her. In reality he knew he was developing feelings for her, indeed it was why he'd come here tonight. He figured the sooner he finished her off the better, before he found himself in too deep and unable to end her days. He'd been all fired up for a good kill til the moment he'd walked into the Bronze and saw her in the arms of that unworthy exchange kid. God she was beautiful in that dress and when that git started pawing her, Spike couldn't take anymore. He had to swoop in and save her, despite the fact he knew she could hold her own if things turned nasty.

As torturous as it was, a part of him wanted her to be grateful to him, wanted her to look up at him with those big innocent eyes, adoring him like some kind of hero. Nobody ever did that before, only Dru on very rare occasions, and even then he knew she'd never love him quite as much as her precious Daddy, Angelus. Buffy felt something for him though, something more deep and meaningful than she should after just two short meetings, and yet he could see in her eyes how real it was, as well as smell the attraction flowing off her as they danced.

Spike closed his eyes as she leaned closer and put her head on his shoulder, the sweet scent of her shampoo assaulting his senses. He had to kill her, and it had to be tonight, or he'd never be able to do it... but there was time for just one more dance first.

* * *

"Er, Cor?" Xander said awkwardly tapping the girl in his arms on the shoulder. She was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder as they swayed gently to the music that flowed from the speakers. Dingoes had finished their set and the owner of the club and put on some slow songs for the kids to smooch to, only smooching was the last thing on Xander's mind. 

"Sometimes I hate my life" the usually perky but bitchy cheerleader complained, "I mean, I don't really have friends, y'know?" Cordelia said, picking her head up off Xander's shoulder and looking at him.

"Sure you do" he told her, "I mean, you have... well there's... and then of course there's..." he was drawing blanks all over, knowing that really what Cordy said was true.

She had no real true friends, not like he did. No matter what happened he knew Willow and Buffy would be there for him and vice versa. Cordelia's so-called friends either wanted to be her, or hung around with her because she held a certain kind of status. As soon as someone they considered more worthy came along, QueenC was reduced to dance partner of the class clown!

"Will you be my friend Xander?" Cordy asked him desperately, clearly she'd gotten more drunk before than even he had realised, "You're the only one left that likes me"

Xander considered what she was saying, looking at her sad face with tears building in her eyes. He didn't have it in him to tell her even he didn't like her.

"Sure thing, Cordy" he told her, holding her close, "You and me, friends forever, okay?"

"Thank you" she said softly, as they continued to dance.

* * *

"Uh, hi" a voice said behind Willow. The hood of her Eskimo costume meant that turning her head didn't help her see who was standing behind her and she turned herself all the way around at least twice before she was able to realise it was Oz. The spinning coupled with the surprise of him actually speaking to her made her very dizzy and she stumbled a little as she looked at him. His hands on her arms steadied her, but her head was still spinning, her heart going into overdrive when he smiled. 

"I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to make you spin so much" he joked.

"Oh, that's okay" Willow blushed, just because he was standing there in front of her, hands still on her arms for a second before he seemed to realise it and took them away, "I... I liked your music" she said glancing at him as he smiled once again.

"That's great" he nodded, "I mean, we're not that good but... thanks" he said, clearly almost as nervous as she was, "Oh, I'm Oz by the way" he introduced himself.

"I know" Willow nodded, "I'm Willow" she gave her own name and he smiled.

"I like that" the guitarist told her, "It's pretty"

By this time Willow was sure her face was the same colour as her hair, and the heat she felt all over wasn't due to her costume alone. This was what Buffy had been talking about before, the chest-thumping, palm-sweating, incredibly-overwhelming feelings that come from standing a few inches from a guy you really liked. Oz was the one for her, she knew it all ready, and if her view across the dancefloor was anything like accurate, it seemed the mysterious William was the one for Buffy too.

* * *

Another song ended and still Buffy didn't offer to move from William's arms. She'd never felt so comfortable and yet over-whelmed at the same time. It was wonderful feeling to be held in the strong arms of this man she'd been dreaming of, and yet she knew nothing concrete about him. 

"So, how come you came here tonight?" she asked finally lifting her head from his shoulder and looking up into his face, "I mean, I'm really glad you're here" she admitted with a shy smile, "but it's kind of a High School thing and you're too old for school, right?"

"You're not wrong, pet" Spike told her honestly, he was of course physically several years too old for High School, and over a century too dead, "I'll admit the biggest draw to this place was the hope I'd see your pretty face" he smiled, "You look bloody gorgeous in the outfit"

Buffy smiled and ducked her head, finding it odd that this guy could make her feel so strangely shy and bashful when usually she was so strong and in control. Still, it thrilled her that William seemed to like her as much as she liked him, least she hoped that was why he was here.

"So, you came here just cos you hoped you'd see me?" she dared to ask, though she kept her eyes trained on the floor. His fingers slid beneath her chin and tipped her head up til she was looking at him again.

"What other reason would I need but you, luv?" he said softly, "Did say I'd see you here sometime, didn't I?"

"You did" Buffy nodded, feeling almost faint from the anticipation as his lips seemed to get closer and closer to her own, "I just didn't think... I..." her sentence became disjointed but not just because of the fact she thought William might be about to kiss her. Suddenly over his shoulder she saw something was wrong, a girl she didn't know physically dragging her date behind a curtain, her arms looking strange and shrivelled...

"Oh God" she gasped out loud, pulling out of William's embrace.

Spike was startled by her sudden movements and followed the direction of her eyes. Of course by the time he looked there was nothing to see.

"I'm sorry" Buffy apologised, "I, I really have to go" she told him, hurrying away as fast as her awkward shoes and dress would allow. Now she knew what had happened with the Incan Mummy. Somehow it had broken free and walked amongst them, doing God only knows what to the people it encountered!

Buffy cursed internally as she rushed after the pair she'd seen disappear behind the curtain. She so wanted William to kiss her and he was barely two seconds away from doing just that when her duty as the Slayer had forced her to make a speedy retreat.

"Stupid calling" she muttered as she came face to face with the Incan Mummy, literally kissing the life out of her date, "Oh no way!" the Slayer snapped, "I miss my kissage just so you can get yours? No way, Missy, no way in hell!" she said firmly as she knocked the Mummy flying. This bitch was going down.

* * *

_One Day Later..._

* * *

Spike was annoyed, more than annoyed he was positively fuming, and the nearby gravestones and statues in the graveyard were taking the full force of his aggression as he raved.

"Stupid bitch!" he yelled, smashing another lump of granite against the side of a mausoleum and watching in crumble into a pile of useless stones. He'd been so close and yet so far last night to ending the life of the Slayer. He could've kissed her, got her trusting him and wanting him til she would happily have headed outside or into a dark corner. Before she or anyone else knew what was happening he could've drained her drier than the Sahara, maybe even got himself a decent shag on the way along. That might have made him feel better on it's own but as it was he was terribly frustrated and wishing he had something to kill right now. Some stupid Incan Mummy had spoilt his fun, so he found out later. That was what the Slayer had run off for, to be a good little girl and deal with the baddie. She had no idea she'd been dancing with someone much worse.

"Soon she'll know" Spike sneered, "Soon she'll die, and then I'll be free of her" he said into the darkness. In the meantime he'd released some tension that had built up during the daylight hours, and he was off to find himself a meal, possibly something to take home to Drusilla too. He needed to get back in her good books, she wouldn't come near him today, just moaned and groaned and said the smell of the Slayer that hung on him was making her feel ill.

If he could find a decent girl to take home to his sire that might placate her, Spike thought, he might even stand a chance of getting his leg over, and he was sure that'd improve his mood, even if he would be seeing the Slayer in is mind as he made love with Dru.

"Perfect" Spike grinned, game face coming out as he sensed a presence and then smelt the sweet intoxicating fear of a terrified young girl. Following the scent he caught up with her fast enough and intercepted a couple of robed young boys who would take his meal away from him. They soon backed off when he bared his fangs.

None of them noticed the panicked girl's bracelet drop to the ground.

* * *

Buffy frowned as she leant down and picked up the bracelet. 

"There's blood on it" Angel told her, appearing behind her all of a sudden and making her jump, "I can smell it" he verified when she gave him a puzzled look.

"Right" Buffy nodded once, "Sometimes I forget all the bonus extras that come with being a creature of the night"

"A creature?" Angel echoed, looking a little hurt but she didn't seem to notice as she studied the bracelet in her hand.

"It's pretty thin, probably belonged to a girl" she considered, "E, N, T" she read from the side, "Might mean something. I should probably take this to Giles"

She turned to walk away then but Angel gave chase.

"Hey" he called after her, "I thought... I kinda wanted to talk to you"

"Oh sure" Buffy smiled at him, "How was last nights patrol?" she checked, presuming that was what he'd want to tell her about. Her head was so full of William and the almost-kiss they'd had, it really didn't occur to her to address the feelings she and Angel used to share.

"Patrol was fine. Quiet" Angel told her, "I was actually hoping we could... well, do you want to get coffee sometime?" he asked and Buffy gave him a long puzzled look before shaking her head.

"Angel, what are you doing?" she asked with a sigh.

"Er, asking you for coffee?" he repeated, wondering what she was driving at. She soon made it clear, and mostly Angel wished he'd never asked.

"I'm sixteen, Angel, and I'm the Slayer" she reminded him, "You're a two hundred and something year old vampire. We can't just go on a date or whatever"

Angel almost laughed then, though the situation was far from funny. He knew what she said was true, he also knew he should be the one being a grown up and saying it to her, but something had changed. His feelings for Buffy Summers now apparently meant little or nothing and her once strong attraction to him seemed to have fizzled out completely.

"You don't want me around, say the word Buffy, I'll go" he said, looking pained, "Wouldn't want to get in your way"

"You're not" the blonde sighed, "Angel, you're a good guy, I know that" she told him, putting her hand on his arm, "but there can't be anything between us. I thought once that maybe there could but, I don't feel that way about you"

It was like a knife in Angel's heart to hear that, despite the fact he knew it was probably for the best that they didn't get romantically involved. He hated to think there might be another man she liked better, maybe Xander, or that exchange kid that had been hanging around before. He didn't get a chance to ask, as Buffy said she was sorry but she had to go and walked away at some considerable speed.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. I Had A Taste For Danger

**A/N : So grateful for all the support I'm getting on this story which continues to make me very nervous. Spuffy in Season 2 is definitely a challenge, but it helps to know you guys think I'm doing okay with it! You all rock! Excuse me if I'm a little hyper - it's my birthday today! Anywho, without further ado, here's the new chapter...  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 7 - I Had A Taste For Danger

"What am I doing here?" Buffy asked herself as she stared into a glass of something alcoholic, knowing she was an idiot if she drank it.

It was Giles fault she was here, him and possibly Angel, and maybe even William. They were all to blame in some small part for her idiocy she was sure. They were her reasons for standing here in her little black dress, watching as supposedly mature college boys got drunk, pulled pranks on each other, and took full advantage of any female flesh on display.

Cordelia was one of the girls with whom a certain boy was getting a little touchy-feely, but she didn't seem to be protesting much as she leant on him heavily. Maybe she was drunk, Buffy didn't care either way, she was just happy for Cordy to have left Xander alone because the idea of those two together was overly disturbing. The only person who was possibly more freaked out than the Slayer by the situation was poor Xander himself.

Buffy sighed. He was just about the only guy not driving her crazy lately. Giles had done nothing but complain about her lack of dedication to her job, despite the fact she had tried to explain she never chose the occupation and it wasn't as if she even got paid or anything. The only way she was ever going to get a break was if she died and that wasn't exactly a fun way to earn a vacation.

Then there was Angel. Since running in to him a few nights ago and explaining she no longer felt anything stronger than friendship towards him, the souled vampire had apparently disappeared. She could have used his help tonight, covering patrol whilst she partied, if one could call what she was doing partying. As it was the cemetaries were not exactly safe tonight as neither the Slayer or any other being was out there to check for evil.

The final issue Buffy was having was with a man she hardly knew at all, and yet had such deep feelings for it almost scared her. William, some British bleached blond bad-ass looking guy who had been nothing but sweet and complimentary and charming on all three occasions he'd been around Buffy. The Slayer herself was very impressed by the man she knew so little about, and found herself dreaming about him both night and day. It was insane, she knew that, but there was just something about him. when he looked at her she got these unidentifiably wondrous feelings inside, and they'd only intensified when they danced together at they Bronze last week.

Buffy had been so sure he was going to kiss her and yet her duty had gotten in the way... again! Her destiny as the Vampire Slayer had forced her to walk away from him and fight Sunnydale's latest supernatural villain. When she'd returned to the dance later, William was long gone and she hadn't seen him since. Each day and night that passed without a glimpse of him only made her bad mood worse and with Angel's hissy fit and Giles' complaining thrown in, Buffy was in the mood for a little rebellion.

When Cordy had asked her to attend a frat party with her, she'd barely hesitated, deciding it was time she had a little fun. She'd left Xander and Willow helping Giles research the bracelet she'd found and the possible linked disappearance of young girls in Sunnydale and the surrounding area. They could deal without her and fill her in later tonight - no big.

"Buffy, hey" Tom smiled as he came over to her. He was a sweet guy, or so he seemed, but Buffy really wasn't interested, still it seemed he planned on talking to her, and talking, and talking... So bored with it all, Buffy downed the drink in her hand and asked Tom to fetch her another.

* * *

Spike shook his head as he watched Buffy down her drink and send the boy to fetch her another.

"Easy there, Slayer" he said to himself, "Wanna end up legless in the arms of that wanker?" he said crossly.

The girl he'd caught a few nights ago just a few yards from this frat house would not stop yammering as he tried to get her back to the lair to share her with Dru. Rambling on about the frat house and the boys in it being monsters or something. It barely seemed to register in her tiny mind that Spike himself was a sort of monster too, and she was going to die at his hands just as easy as she would've at the fraternity house.

Dru had gone into some sort of fit just at the sight of the girl he brought home, body spasming as she held her head and foretold a night in which the Slayer would be endangered, a perfect night for taking advantage and killing her. The night of the full moon was when it was to occur and Spike stayed out of Buffy's way until then. He was developing some sort of feeling for the stupid chit, he knew it and he hated it. He was hoping if she was vulnerable enough he'd be able to just kill her and be done, and apparently tonight was the night.

As much as he wanted her vulnerable for himself, he didn't fancy any of the lads of the fraternity having a go at his prize before he got a taste. He moved around the building, staying mostly in the shadows. By the back entrance there was just the one boy, presumably assigned to keeping the rabble out. He was a skinny little runt, and more drunk than he ought to have been, still that all worked to Spike's advantage and he easily caught the boy off guard, snapping his neck and tossing him aside. He sneaked in through the door, trying to hang back in the crowds. If the frat guys spotted him they'd try to chuck him out and as much fun as it would be to take them all on, he'd much rather just find Buffy and get out. He risked showing off his skills too much, or even his demon face if he got into a punch up and it was best if Buffy thought he was still some innocent young lad with a crush for now.

When he caught sight of the Slayer, she had a second glass in her hand and the boy from before was leaning into her, pinning her back against the wall. She didn't look overly impressed and batted his hand away as he moved to touch her. Something in Spike flared angrily at the thought of this trumped up snotty little kid laying a hand on his Slayer, not that she was his in any real sense but he felt it nevertheless.

"There you are" he said, smiling as he reached her side, "I've been looking for you, baby" he told her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, his lips on hers before she had time to process what was going on. Spike was a little surprised to find that Buffy actually kissed him back after a moment of initial shock. They were locked there in a passionate embrace for a while until the boy from before cleared his throat and they pulled apart.

"Sorry, mate, didn't see you there" Spike told him, recovering first. Buffy was still trying to get her breath back, something that vampire didn't need to worry about.

"Buffy" the boy shifted awkwardly, "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend"

"I... I don't" she said, head swimming terribly as he glanced between Tom and William, "William is, well... we had a fight" she lied, "and I guess now we just made up" she laughed nervously, "So he was my boyfriend, and then not so much when we fought, and now, boyfriend again" she said, still smiling at Tom and then casting William a 'What the hell!' look as soon as the frat boy glanced away.

"Well, I should probably... leave you two alone" Tom said at last, before walking away. Buffy looked at William expectantly and he shrugged.

"Looked like you could use saving, pet" he told her, leaning side ways on the wall and staring at her, "Thought you'd sooner me come over and kiss you than Slimy McFilth there"

"I could've handled Tom" she said firmly, remembering that despite the feelings William had evoked in her with that kiss, she was supposed to be mad at him. He'd disappeared days ago and she hadn't seen him since.

"Think the point was, luv, that he fancied handling you" William pointed out, "Thought I was doing you a favour is all" he said a little more harshly than perhaps he meant to, but then he was very uncomfortable right now. The kiss he shared with the Slayer should have meant nothing to him, even if it did something for her. As he felt her respond to his kiss and his touch he found all kinds of feelings were evoked in himself too. A sensation like fire in his heart and hot blood pumping through his veins, it was like being alive for the first time in over a century, and he knew how wrong it was.

"I appreciate what you tried to do" Buffy sighed, "It's just... You haven't been around lately" she admitted that was her problem as she stared down into her second drink which so far remained untasted.

"Had some stuff to deal with" he told her, "My, er, sister. She's got some problems, mentally mostly but her body's not what it was either, takes up some of my time" he lied, using Drusilla's condition as a cover.

"I'm sorry" the Slayer said, looking immediately apologetic as her hand went to his arm, "I had no idea. I guess I just missed seeing you is all. I never even got to say goodbye that night at the Bronze and..." her hand gripped his arms tighter as her head spun, making it impossible for her to get the rest of the sentence out, "I... I have to go to the bathroom" she said suddenly staggering away from him across the room.

Spike watched her go, his suspicions confirmed. He'd tasted the alcohol as his tongue explored her mouth but there was something else in there too, a drug of some kind to bring down any unsuspecting girl the frat boys fancied a go at he assumed.

"Not my girl you don't" he said under his breath.

Spike decided if Buffy wasn't back in five minutes he'd go and find her, get her outside somewhere on the pretence of some fresh air helping her condition, then he could take full advantage of her situation, get some decent fun out of her and then... he knew the next part should be her death but the longer this went on the more Spike started to wonder if he really could kill this girl or if his feelings for her were developing too fast...

Five minutes passed quickly and Spike pushed through the crowds, mindful of being caught by the frat boys and encouraged to leave. Still, that Tom thought he was Buffy's other half, it was unlikely they'd make him leave without her, not without causing all sorts of trouble.

As Spike reached the bathroom door it opened and a drunken red-head came stumbling out, apparently having just thrown her guts up, but Buffy was nowhere to be seen. He was about to start searching for her when he overheard two lads down the hall behind him.

"Tom's taking the blonde down, that makes our three" Frat Boy Number One told his friend.

"You want me to start clearing the place?" Frat Boy Number Two checked and the first bloke confirmed that he did before disappearing through a door and by the sound of it down some steps.

This was clearly more than just boys drugging girls for a gang bang, this was something more than likely demon related, Spike realised as he snuck along the corridor and prised open the door to what seemed to be a basement.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" a drunken lad asked, grabbing the back of Spike's coat and hauling him round to face him, "Party's over, BleachBoy" he said as if the bleached blond were some kind of moron.

Spike soon proved it was the boy who was more stupid as he knocked him away into the wall. He slid unconscious to the ground just in time for two other lads to see. They both made a run at Spike who spun into action, expertly kicking and punching the two before grabbing them both at the back of the neck and slamming their heads together. They landed in a heap with the first 'attacker' and fortunately no more came and tried their luck as the party was broken up. The noise of the mini-brawl hadn't even managed to attract any attention over the defiant yelling of boys and girls who didn't want to leave the gathering just yet, and Spike snuck down into the basement without further interruption.

"Accept our offering, Dark Lord, and bless us with your power" a familiar voice yelled in the darkness as Spike used a centuries worth of practiced stealth to creep down the staircase without being noticed.

"Machida!" the frat boys said together and Spike got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to realise what was going on.

Tom, the idiot frat boy who'd been feeling up the Slayer, or trying to, tossed three stones into the well at the centre of the basement one at a time and a rumbling sound began from below.

"Come forth, and let your terrible countenance look upon your servants, and their humble offering" Tom continued and Spike's eyes flitted to the opposite wall. Buffy and two other girls were chained to the wall and even her Slayer strength wasn't helping against the binds. She was probably still weak from the drugs, Spike guessed, and it seemed that Machida was about to make a snack out of her.

"We call you, Machida" Tom yelled one more time.

"In his name. Machida" his fraternity brothers said after and Spike closed his eyes, internally cursing himself for what he was about to do. With severe concentration he promised himself his game face would remain hidden as he picked up the elaborate candlestick that stood five or six feet high beside him.

As the rumbling continued and it became clear the old snake demon Spike had heard all too much about was about to spew forth, the vampire ran at Tom, knocking him backwards into several other blokes and sending them all sprawling. Buffy was stunned to see him but mostly pre-occupied with trying to free herself from her chains, as Cordelia and another nameless girl whimpered and screamed in alarm, knowing their deaths seemed imminent.

"William, look out!" Buffy yelled as he fought one boy and another lunged at his back with a knife. Spike was a blur as he knocked away one boy then the other with such force they were unconscious when they hit the walls and floor.

With the other two girls still screaming in her ears and the rumbling of the approaching Machida increasing, Buffy concentrated on centring her strength and pulling herself free from her chains. With a loud crack she finally snapped her bonds from the stone ceiling. Though her wrists were still joined together, the chain was long enough it was not a hindrance as she grabbed a fallen sword from the ground and rushed into the fray

With all the brothers soon knocked out, Buffy faced William, a frown on her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, "How did you...?"

"We'll play twenty questions later, luv" Spike interrupted, yelling over the horrendous noise of Machida's approach, "Kill the demon first, Slayer"

The snake demon finally burst forth into the open and Buffy wasted no time in attacking, with William at her side. She was surprised by his fight skills, but pleasantly so. As strong as she was the drugs and alcohol she'd consumed had left her feeling more woozy than she liked and a fight partner was a handy thing to have right now. Swords in hands the pair attacked, hacking and slashing until Machida slumped forwards with green blood oozing from too many wounds - it was dead.

"Well, that was a fun" Spike said honestly, but Buffy barely noticed he'd spoken.

"You knew" she said almost accusingly, "That I'm the Slayer"

"Yes, pet" the bleached blond nodded, "I know this world, demons and what-not, Sunnydale bein' on the Hellmouth"

"What are you?" she asked as she looked him over. He seemed human, he was so incredibly sweet, and gorgeous obviously, and she really liked him. If he turned out to be something awful, she couldn't bare it.

"A fighter" he half-lied, "Just doin' my bit, y'know, helpin' where I can" he shrugged, the lie falling from his lips as if it were a the most natural string of syllables he ever uttered.

"You didn't tell me" Buffy shook her head, "If you knew I was the Slayer, why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't sure how you'd take it" he told her, glad the dark hid his face in half-light, made the lying a lot easier when she couldn't see the eyes that might betray him.

"I could've died tonight if you hadn't..." words escaped her as she realised the truth of her own statement and she stepped forward, sword dropping from her hand as she reached up and kissed him, chains jangling from her wrists as her arms wrapped around his body, inside his coat.

Spike couldn't believe this was happening. His plan had gone so completely to hell, his cover was almost blown, he was getting deeper and deeper into a web of lies that he worried he would not be able to keep up with, but worse than all this he knew right in this moment as he kissed this beautiful girl, that he was possibly the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth - he was the vampire in love with the Slayer.

_To Be Continued...  
_


	8. Haven't We Met?

**A/N : Thanx for all the birthday wishes - I had an awesome day! And now on with the story, moving from 'Reptile Boy' to 'Halloween'.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 8 - Haven't We Met?

"I can't believe Snyder has us taking kids trick-or-treating" Buffy sighed as she, Willow, and Xander entered Ethan's costume shop, "I mean, come on, Halloween is my one night a year that I don't have to fight the big evil and instead he has me collecting candy with costumed, sugar high, annoyances"

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Willow told her friend, putting her hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Beside the kids have to be back at the school by six, you could head home after that and veg if you wanted"

"Or we could party" Xander suggested, "The Bronze is having a Halloween bash and we'll already be dressed for it"

"Maybe" Buffy considered as they looked at various costumes, none of them really impressing any of the three, "I mean it could be cool, especially if William was there" she smiled as she thought of him, but the grin soon slid from her lips, "Although I'm starting to wonder if he's avoiding me" she admitted.

"But you guys kissed" Willow chimed in, "and it was all beautiful and stuff, you talked about it constantly for three days" she giggled.

"I know" Buffy blushed as she recalled doing that a few days ago, "But he had to leave so fast after that and I haven't seen him since"

"Well then maybe he's not a suitable guy for you to be day-dreaming about" Xander said, sounding a little parental, "I'm telling you, Buff, these mysterious strangers who know about your Slayerness are just no good"

Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes in unison and their friend was soon distracted by toy guns. He disappeared amongst the crowd of other shoppers, leaving the girls alone.

"You really like this William guy, dont'cha?" Willow said with a smile.

"Really, really do" Buffy admitted with a sigh, "He's just so... oh God Will there aren't words" she enthused, "and when he kissed me, it was like nothing else I ever experienced. I swear I floated all the way to my house" she grinned.

"Oh, I wish I had that" the red-head sighed.

"Me too" Buffy told her, "I mean, all the time, proper dateage and everything, but I don't even know this guys last name. Maybe he doesn't like me as much as I like him or something, maybe he just wanted to get to know me cos he fights demons and I'm the Slayer and stuff"

"So find out" Willow urged her, "Wasn't it you telling me Halloween is the perfect night to be wild?" she reminded her friend, "We just have to get you some stunning costume that'll blow him away, then we'll head to the Bronze and hope he's there"

"It's a possible plan" Buffy considered, "But what'll I wear?" she said, looking around.

"Well... it should be something not you but still totally you" Willow advised badly, "I mean, maybe something inner Buffy-ish, like who you'd like to be"

"Oh God" the Slayer gasped suddenly as she spotted a costume on a mannequin across the room. She grabbed Willow's hand and ran across the store, dragging the red-head behind her, "Look at it" she said as they stood in front of a beautiful dress, worthy of a princess.

"It's gorgeous" Willow agreed, picking up the tag that was attached to it, "Seventeenth Century Noblewoman" she read aloud, "That's what you want to be?" she asked Buffy who nodded.

"It'd be like being a princess" she enthused, "I just wish I could afford it" she sighed heavily when she realised it was way out of her price range.

"Perhaps you can" said an English voice, making Buffy jump, mostly because, for just a split second, she thought it might be William. She realised her big mistake when an older man came into view, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

The girls guessed he must be Ethan who owned the store, as he took the dress from the mannequin and held it up in front of Buffy, pointing her towards the mirror.

"Perfect" he smiled as she did the same, "Perhaps we could come to some arrangement on the price, say a fifty percent discount?" he suggested.

Buffy's grin threatened to split her face in two as she stared at herself in the mirror and nodded her head.

* * *

"Spike!" his head minion called as he entered the factory, "We lost Lucius last night, boss" he told the bleached blond who cursed, throwing the candlestick in his hand across the room.

"Are all of you so bloody thick!" he asked angrily, "Won't be any of us left you keep getting yourselves caught in the sun and what all" he complained, pacing the floor. Of course his real problem wasn't the death of another minion, they were easy enough to recruit, especially when you had a reputation like Spike's own. His real problem was Buffy, and in more ways the one.

"It wasn't the sun" the minion, Marcus, told him, "The Slayer got to him. She almost got me too, I was trapped in a warehouse across town til the sun went down"

"The Slayer!" Spike yelled, "Bloody pain in the ass she is" he muttered, hating the fact he'd ever started this plan to get close to her in order to make killing her more easy. All he'd done was make things more complicated, even ended up falling for the silly chit.

"Isn't it time we killed her, boss?" Marcus urged the bleached blond, "I mean, the night of St Vigeous was ruined by your plan, it must be time for a new one" he reasoned. He didn't like Spike, but he respected his reputation, at least he had before. Now he was starting to wonder if the stories about his Slayer killing were true, since he seemed to be having so much trouble with Buffy Summers.

"I decide when we have a new plan" Spike told the younger vamp, suddenly spinning around and throwing a lump of wood at him. It turned end over end before hitting Marcus square in the chest, piercing his heart and turning him to ash.

"He talks of the Slayer" Dru said in a soft voice as she appeared from the shadows, looking forlornly at the dust and ashes of the minion.

"He talked a load of bollocks pet" Spike corrected her "'S why he's dust"

Dru was smiling slightly as she approached her childe. She came to stand in front of him, made him look at her and then started swaying, her hands moving around his head but not touching him.

"Playing pretty games with your head she is, poor William" she pouted, knowing she was losing her darling boy one piece at a time.

"Nobody's playing games with me, Dru" Spike sighed, knowing it was an out and out lie as he reached for her, but she stepped away "'cept you of course" he complained. She'd been teasing him and talking riddles for days.

"Can't touch, bad dog" she scolded him from a few feet away before coming towards him again, looking close to tears "You're all covered with her Spike, she makes merry music all around you in her pretty pink dress, and you dance to her tune" she said nastily, hating that the Slayer had bewitched him.

"What are you goin' on about, Dru?" he asked, though he had a good idea that she was picking up on his want and possible love for Buffy.

She shook her head and turned away from him, leaving his question unanswered for now. Her hands went to her head and when she spoke again her voice sounded strange - she was having a vision.

"Someone's come to change things, tonight" she said, sounding almost afraid of her own words. Spike shook his head.

"Tonight's Halloween, luv" he remind her, "Nothing's going to happen"

"Insides out and outsides in, and hearts bursting out all red and pink" she sang as if it were a nursery rhyme, making Spike look at her strangely.

"Who'd be messin' with the rules on All Hallows Eve then?" he wanted to know but Drusilla shook her head.

"The man that comes to change it all" was all she would tell him before she disappeared, still singing her little rhyme.

"Well then" Spike said to himself, "Looks like I'm off to see a man about a change"

* * *

"You almost ready, Will?" Buffy called to her friend who was just on the other side of the door in the spare room changing into her Halloween costume. Buffy herself was in front of the full length mirror in her own room, admiring the splendour of her pink old-fashioned noblewoman's dress. She had a brown wig in the right style to match her outfit and was very pleased with how pretty and princess-like she looked.

"Er, Buffy, I'm not so sure about this" Willow said nervously as she inched into the bedroom, arms folded first across her midriff and then her half-exposed chest as she tried to decide which part was more in need of coverage.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy said, stunned by the change in her friend, but loving it all the same, "You look gorgeous" she enthused, "I can't wait to see the boys go all non-verbal when they see you"

"But it's not me" Willow whined as she tugged on her short skirt hoping cover a bit more leg with it and finding she only made the gap between the skirt and tight-fitting top bigger, and that didn't help at all!

"It's Halloween, Will" Buffy reminded her, "The night when not you is you, only not you but... well, you know what I mean" she sighed as she heard a knock at the front door, "Ooh, that'll be Xander, come on" she said, grabbing Willow's hand and pelting down the stairs as fast as her outfit would allow.

The red-head grabbed the white sheet she'd bought as her original costume of a ghost as her friend pulled her down towards the front door where they presumed Xander would be waiting. They both got a surprise when it was a shorter young man with dyed black hair.

"Oz" Willow said without thinking, her hand clamping over her mouth a second later as she realised she'd thought aloud.

"Hey" he frowned slightly as he glanced between the red-head and the girl in the dress and wig, "Uh, I think I have the wrong house, I was looking for a friend of mine but..." he stopped as he stared at Willow who moved to pull her sheet around her body, "Willow?" he checked but she shook her head before running away out of sight.

Buffy wondered vaguely if this had been the guy Will was staring at so hard last week, she would definitely have to ask her about that. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and concentrate on the boy on her doorstep. They soon found out his friend lived down the street at 1530 Revello Drive, and a badly written message was to blame for the error.

Buffy had barely closed the door when there was a second knock and this time it was Xander, dressed in old army fatigues and with a toy gun in his hand. Apparently a soldier was the cheapest and easiest costume he could come up with.

With Willow firmly hidden under her sheet, despite Buffy's protests, the three set off for the school to pick up a bunch of kids each for trick-or-treating. None of them were expecting it to be a very eventful night, at least not until they went to the Bronze later to party. They had no idea just how weird the evening would get, as Ethan Rayne knelt in the back of his costume shop, by a statue of Janus, chanting a spell.

* * *

"Okay kids, one more house then I really have to get you back to... to the, er..." a strange feeling came over Buffy, her mind going blank as she attempted to form the end of her simple sentence. Her hand went to her chest as all the air seemed to be knocked out of hers lungs, and she stood back against a tree. The kids she'd been walking with ran off in all directions, some growling like monsters, others shrieking with fear.

"What is...?" Buffy began again before her world finally went black.

She never saw Spike who was just a little further down the street, loving the sight that met his eyes. Complete and utter mayhem as the kids who had been dressed as demons and monsters became just that, terrorising those with less frightening alter egos and making little old ladies handing out candy run screaming from their own homes. This was evil, twisted, sick, and to Spike's mind, just really neat.

He was vamped out and grinning as he moved down the road, watching the chaos spread and enjoying himself immensely until a certain familiar scent reached his sensitive nose.

"Slayer?" he said softly to himself, wondering how and why he could smell so much fear mixed in with the aroma of the powerful young woman he hated himself for falling for. It was then he spotted the girl, all dark hair and fancy frock, cowering at the base of tree, scared half to death.

"Buffy?" he said as he approached her, game face hidden firmly away now as he approached her.

The poor girls fear level rose to out of control as she tried to hide herself behind the tree trunk but failed miserably.

"I... I would ask you to leave me alone, sir" she said in a fancy yet girlish tone, "I have no purse that you might steal and I beg you would not take advantage of the situation I find myself in" she said, practically in tears as he approached her and knelt down to her level.

"Buffy, luv, it's me" he said, frowning, "You remember me? I'm William" he tried but she shook her head.

"I'm sure we have never met, sir" she told him, body shaking along with her voice, "I would remember such irregularity as that in your hair and strange clothing" she told him and Spike finally thought he understood what was happening as he glanced behind them at the demon kids, as well as others who had become their costumes. Little soldiers with real guns now instead of plastic ones that fired water, fairies with real wings capable of flight, and pirates with genuine hooks for hands.

"In any case, my name is not Buffy as you seem to think" she was saying when he glanced at her again, "I'm sure it is not, and yet..."

"And yet, you don't remember what your name really is, do you pet?" he checked and she regretfully shook her head in the negative.

With a sigh Spike reached out a hand to her arm and was a little surprised when she moved away so fast.

"You will not touch me" she said firmly, scrambling to my feet, "I... I am a lady, I should not be here with you, I... I am certain someone is worried about me. I must go" she rambled as she ran away from him, right into the path of an oncoming car.

"Oh bollocks!" Spike cursed as he tore after her, grabbing her just in time and flinging her to the ground as the car sped past, driver honking his horn in annoyance at the idiots that had been messing around in the road.

Buffy was breathing heavily from the shock and from the fact she was lying on the ground, wrapped in Spike's arms. They were incredibly close and she was sure it was terribly improper, and yet she made no moves to get up.

"Not so pissed at me for touching you now, eh pet?" Spike smirked, "Might've been killed if not for me playin' hero and saving your life" he said softly, pushing her strangely dark hair from her face.

"I am grateful to you, sir" she breathed unevenly, "The demon would surely have killed me" she agreed.

Spike was wondering whether he should grab her, snog her, and have his wicked way with her right here and now, it wasn't as if anyone would care with all the chaos going on around them. Hell he might even have a taste of her whilst he was at it, she wouldn't know what was happening til it was too late. Still, there was something that made him stop and think more clearly. The innocence in her eyes overwhelmed him, the trust she suddenly seemed to have for him, gratitude because he'd saved her. He couldn't hurt her, as insane as it was he was just a little bit in love with her and killing her, even taking advantage of her, was impossible.

With a little sound of aggravation escaping his throat, Spike scrambled to his feet and pulled her up too. She smiled at him, before looking towards the road just as a second car sped past, followed by a pair of larger kids, one a horned demon now, and the other a zombie.

Buffy screamed and threw herself into Spike's arms, burying her face in his chest. She was petrified and now seemed to believe he would protect her. Not one to let a chance to play hero to the damsel in distress pass by, Spike wrapped his arms around her and soothed her.

"Ssh, pet, 's alright" he whispered into her hair, "Nobody and nothin' is gonna hurt you, not on my watch" he promised her.

"You will protect me from the demons?" she checked with a sniff as she looked up at him through long lashes.

"Always, luv" he assured her, as Buffy managed a smile.

"Take me away from here, William" she begged of him, "Where the demons cannot find me. Until I regain some memory of where I belong I am afraid to be left alone here" she said worriedly, daring a quick glance at the chaotic scenes erupting all around.

"Come on then, luv" Spike said as he grasped her hand in his, "Let's get out of here"

_To Be Continued..._


	9. I Looked Into Your Face

**A/N : More of 'Halloween' re-written!  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 9 - I Looked Into Your Face

"I said no guns!" Willow yelled, putting her hand to Xander's arm and yelping when it passed straight through. She knew she was a ghost but it was so strange her brain hadn't really processed it and she continued to act as if she were solid, always surprising herself a little bit when her limbs passed through things and walls didn't hold her back.

Xander did as instructed anyway and pulled his military weapon from the hole in the door where the glass used to be.

"I didn't hit anyone or any_thing_" he assured her, "The loud noise scares the bad things away though, remember?" he said as if she were very stupid, something Willow didn't take kindly to but would let slide in the current circumstances.

"We have to find Buffy" she said worriedly, moving forward and peering out into the street where demons, both big and little, chased the remaining humans up and down, dodging in and out in front of cars that sped by, honking their horns at the various beasts they encountered. Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

A scream pierced the night and convinced it was her friend, Willow ran forward through the locked door towards the sound. She couldn't be hurt in her current state and she needed to help the Slayer who would now be reduced to a helpless seventeenth century girl, if Xander and the other kids were anything to go by.

"Help me, please!" said the girl yelled as she ran towards Willow, screaming with fear and horror all over again when she passed straight through the red-head in the skimpy outfit.

"Cordelia" Willow tried to calm her, "It's okay, it's me Willow"

"I don't know anyone named Willow, or Cordelia, I don't know... I..." she rambled looking around in a daze.

"Oh, not another one" the red-head sighed, before yelling for Xander to get his butt outside. As he approached the two women on the lawn, Cordy threw herself into his arms.

"Oh God, please save me!" she begged him, "Everything is trying to kill me. I'm just a helpless girl, I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"Er, there, there, ma'am" SoldierXander said awkwardly as he patted her back and looked over at Willow. He was having a tough time believing her story about magic turning them into Halloween costumes but she seemed to be a pretty convincing ghost and kinda hot, so who was he to argue.

"This is Cordelia" she explained, gesturing to the brunette girl in the flowing dress, "Only she's been changed into her costume too which I'm guessing makes her some kind of princess from a fairytale or something..."

"A princess, right" Xander nodded uncertainly, "Well, we should get her inside, before we're attacked again" he said, holding the whimpering girl with one arm and keeping a tight grip on his gun with the other as he got her into the house with Willow following behind.

"We have to do something" she said, pacing the floor as Xander went back to keeping hold of the still quivering Cordelia, "I'm going to go see if I can find Buffy, she might have got to the Bronze before this happened" she told Xander, "and if I can't find her, I'll try the library see if Giles knows what's going on"

"I'll stay here, protect her" Xander replied, gesturing to Cordelia, "We don't want to lose this ground, could be key"

"Absolutely" Willow nodded in agreement, not really knowing what he was talking about but feeling it didn't matter anyway right now, what mattered was finding the unSlayerised Buffy and then Giles as soon as possible.

She disappeared through the wall, right as the very un-Cordy like Cordelia looked up from Xander's chest. She shrieked with shock yet again and held on tighter to the soldier, almost knocking him over. He gave up trying to keep watch for a second, hoping to calm her down.

"It's okay" he told her surprisingly gently, "I know everything's kinda weird right now but nothing's going to hurt you, not with me around"

"You're not scared?" the princess in his arms said shakily as she looked up at him.

"Wouldn't show it even if I was ma'am" he told her with a smile, "You learn to be strong in the military"

"I wish I was as strong as you, but... I'm just a girl" she told him, in case he hadn't already noticed, "You will protect me won't you?" she asked a bemused Xander, as she looked up at him through her long lashes.

"Sure" he said, unconsciously leaning in closer to her, "I'll protect you" he said softly a moment before their lips met.

* * *

"Please be in here, Buffy" Willow said to herself, as she stood outside the Bronze, steeling herself before walking through the wall to save time. A guy at the bar almost fell off his stool when he saw her and quickly pushed his drink away a moment later, assuming the alcohol was causing him to hallucinate.

Willow made her way around the club, checking the bathroom and the bar and the dancefloor, but finding nobody very familiar or in great need of help, and certainly not Buffy. With a sigh she headed back towards the wall she'd entered by, not realising she was being watched by a guy on stage. Oz leaned into his band mate, Devan, all the time playing guitar.

"That's the girl I told you about" he said, nodding his head towards Willow but the lead singer just shook his head, saying he didn't know which girl Oz meant.

As he watched her weave in and out the crowds Oz was smiling... until she disappeared through a wall.

With a slight frown he shook his head believing this girl must have got him so hooked, he was even imagining her presence in the room. She couldn't walk through walls, that was insane... right?

* * *

Spike and Buffy had been running from the town at a fair speed, surprising since she no longer had her Slayer skills and was hindered by her outfit. Of course the shoes that went with her fancy frock were eventually her literal downfall as the heel snapped off one of them and she fell to the ground, almost dragging Spike with her since he had a hold of her hand.

"It is my ankle" NobleWomanBuffy cried, tears streaming down her face from the pain that would've meant nothing to her Slayer-self but was terrible and crippling to this version.

"Oh great" Spike sighed to himself, forgetting the one downside to women like these were the fact they yelped and complained if they so much as broke a nail never mind a shoe that caused them to fall on the ground in a heap!

"Let's have a look then, see what damage you've done, if any" he said, hiding his slight annoyance as he crouched down on the ground beside her. His hand almost reached the bottom of her skirts when she reeled back, making herself wince as she moved her ankle which still throbbed.

"For you to touch me in a such a way would be inappropriate I'm sure" she told him, holding herself as if she were a terrified virgin, but then Spike realised that's what she really was right now.

"What's the matter, luv?" he said, getting closer to her, but so slowly she barely noticed he was moving, "You don't trust me now, is that it?"

"I... I do" she admitted, looking a little scared still, but it wasn't this man that was worrying her anymore. It was her feelings for him that she couldn't explain, feelings that ran deep and threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to be proper and be a lady like she should, but when he'd touched her before, she so wished she could just let herself go, let him do whatever he wanted with her because she was convinced it would be wonderful.

"Gonna let me take a look at that ankle then?" he asked with a tilt of his head and with a shaky nod she agreed.

Spike surprised himself by how nice he was being to this girl. She was the Slayer after all, even if she didn't know it. He was supposed to hate her and want to kill her and yet the fact she was hurting hurt him. He hated that for a moment she looked like she didn't trust him, and it bothered him that seeing a large amount of her leg as she pulled up her dress for him to check her ankle was doing all kinds of things to him that this old fashioned lady version of Buffy would not understand at all.

She sighed as his cool hands moved over her foot and ankle, her eyes had fallen closed and a smile played at her lips. Spike smirked at that. He'd started out checking for a break of some kind, but now he was just seeing what he could get away with, how many different happy sounds and looks he could get out of her as his hand travelled further up her leg...

"Oh bollocks!" he cursed as he felt a presence behind him and turned to see a couple of nasty looking demons coming at them. Knowing he could probably take them on quite easily and alone, but also aware it would be difficult if he was trying to protect Buffy at the same time, he made a new plan. Scooping the startled girl up in his arms he began to run again, heading for a bunch of abandoned warehouses he knew on the other side of town.

* * *

The bell jingled over the shop door as Giles let himself in. Willow had found him at the library and told him what was happening to all the children and indeed adults that had been dressed up in costumes for Halloween. As soon as she'd mentioned getting the outfits from a new store called Ethan's, Giles had known that could only mean one Chaos-Worshipper was behind this.

"Ethan Rayne" he'd ground out, scaring Willow half to death with his angry tone and nasty look in his eyes. Ethan reminded Giles of the past, something he'd sooner forget most of the time. He got angry when he was reminded, and when someone like Ethan came messing with magicks in what he deemed to be his town.

Without a word he strode through the shop, pulled back the curtain that led to the back room and went through. He found his old friend kneeling by a statue with blood on his hands and face and a smirk on his lips.

"Hello, Ripper" he said smoothly, "How are things?"

"Not good" the librarian replied as he walked around the man on the ground, "but they'll improve" he smiled, suddenly kicking Ethan in the ribs and making him wince as he fell on his side in the foetal position. Giles stared down at him, unfeeling for the suffering of one he now loathed.

"Now tell me how to reverse what you've done"

* * *

"Should be safe enough here, luv" Spike told the still quaking Buffy as he set her down on some sturdy boxes in one of a row of warehouses that had long since been abandoned. He went to the entrance and checked nothing and nobody had followed them before closing the doors and putting a metal bar across, securing them shut just in case.

"You truly are a gentleman, William" Buffy told him, "I do not know how I could ever repay you for saving my life repeatedly"

Spike could think of a whole list of interesting ways for her to pay him back but she'd never agree to any of them, even in this giving mood he was sure. Of course she didn't have to be willing, in this state she did not have the power of the Slayer and he could do whatever he wanted with her, but he didn't.

Though he hated to think it, Spike knew he had fallen in love with the silly bint, and killing her would now be impossible, even the idea of taking advantage of her wasn't all that appealing since he knew she'd be mad at him when whatever spell she was under got reversed, as it doubtless would in time.

"Will you not come and sit with me?" she asked him with a shy smile and he realised he'd just been standing there staring at her for the past five minutes, not saying a word or moving at all.

"Course, luv" he said, returning her smile as he came to sit on the boxes beside her, "Your ankle feeling better?" he checked and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you" she told him, "I do believe you may have magic in your hands" she said softly, eyes down as she dared to let her fingers wander over to where his were, "Your touch seems to have cured my injury almost completely" she admitted as he turned his hand over and held her own.

"Could be true" Spike smirked at the ridiculous innocence of it all, "You believe in magic then, pet?" he asked her, finding it quite amusing considering the world they both lived in.

"I did not before, at least I do not think that I did" Buffy told him with a shake of her head, having trouble forming sentences as Spike's thumb stroked her wrist and made strange sensations pulse up her arm, "Magic is what witches practise, and they are surely children of the devil" she said firmly, "but perhaps there is magic that is used for good" she went on to say, glancing up at Spike just briefly before her eyes returned to the floor, her shyness very apparent and strange to him since she was the Slayer and usually not half so bashful, even in his company.

"Good magic, you reckon?" he prompted when she went quiet.

"Yes" she nodded, "Although I know it is wrong for us to be alone together like this, and for you to touch me as you have done tonight... it has felt like magic to me" she said, finally managing to meet his eyes.

With her head down she hadn't realise quite how close he'd gotten and his lips were now just a hairs breadth away from her own.

"'S better than magic, pet" he whispered, "Reckon it must be love" he admitted, right before he kissed her.

* * *

"You like to play the hero now, don't you?" Ethan laughed painfully as he lie on the floor, still clutching his ribs and stomach, "Watcher to the latest Slayer, father figure to the little kiddies at the school, but deep down you're still you, mate. You're still Ripper, the son of a bitch you always were"

Giles crouched down to Ethan's level, looking far from pleased as he finished polishing his glasses and replaced them on his nose.

"Now you listen to me, _mate_" he said with a strange emphasis as he grabbed his old friend by the hair and wrenched his head back, "Knowing as you do that I have not changed so very much, you know how much pain I can inflict upon you should I wish to" he said coldly, "So I think you would do better to tell me how to break this chaotic spell, before I break parts of you" he said nastily and Ethan winced with pain, deciding this was just not worth the sound thrashing he could end up getting.

"The statue" he gasped in air, "Smash the statue of Janus"

Scrambling away from the man, but keeping his eye on him since he could be lying, Giles picked up the grotesque statue with both hands, lifted it above his head and threw it to the ground. It smashed into a hundred pieces all across the stone floor, and the spell was broken.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. To Know You Is To Love You

**A/N : Muchos apologies for not updating sooner. Everything has been kinda crazy-busy lately!  
_(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)_**

Chapter 10 - To Know You Is To Love You

"What the hell are you doing!" Cordy asked angrily as she sprung away from Xander. He looked equally confused for a moment before shaking his head and letting his thoughts and memories re-arrange themselves into a proper order.

"What the hell was I doing!" he asked incredulously after a moment, "I believe it was you who was doing whatever was doing" he pointed out, "You were the kisser, I was an innocent kissee"

"Liar!" Cordy snapped back, "You tried to take advantage just because I was all confused and..."

"Er, hello! I was confused too" Xander reminded her, "You really think I'd kiss you if my brain were functioning properly?"

"You mean there's actually a brain in there?" came the immediate reply from the girl who just seconds ago he'd been kissing all but senseless.

"Look, let's just think for a sec" Xander said, trying to be calm, "There was a spell, our minds got messed with, and we kissed" he recapped the events of the evening, "You were scared, and I was being all manly and protective, it was all just the spell, right?"

"Right, the spell, absolutely" Cordelia nodded, "I mean, it's not like we've done that before. Well, just that one time and I was so totally drunk then" she pointed out.

"Oh yeah, me too" Xander lied, knowing he'd been sober as a judge the night of the party at the Bronze when Cordelia had come onto him. He knew it was wrong but he liked that she wanted him. She was attractive and so sweet sometimes when she dropped the act. If it weren't for the fact she was Cordelia Chase he could easily have a crush on her, but people like him just didn't like people like her, that was the way of the world. Of course he had no idea that just as he was thinking all these things, Cordy was having almost the exact same thought process about him.

"So, we just forget this happened, don't tell anyone, and get on with our lives" she said with a firm nod, "Okay?"

"Sure, deal" Xander agreed, and they both glanced up at the same moment, their eyes locking.

In moments they were back in each other arms, and joined at the lips. They just couldn't help themselves.

* * *

Willow stirred beneath the sheet that she'd worn to disguise herself as a ghost. She was back and solid she realised, right where she had been when the spell hit and turned her into a real spook. She looked down at herself as she threw the sheet off her body. The restrictions of it were not pleasant as she tried to regain some grip on reality after being unconscious and previously incorporeal. When she remembered how she was dressed she almost retreated back under her costume but at the last minute changed her mind, dumping the white sheet in a trash can and walking off down the street with a new confidence in herself. She'd noticed a couple of boys, apparently unaffected by the spell seemed to be checking her out earlier, and no-one had made fun of her at all. She'd wandered around for hours in her sexy clothes and she didn't mind getting home dressed like this at all. She had nothing to be ashamed of, Buffy had been right, she did look good.

It soon became evident she wasn't the only person to think that as she crossed over the road and continued walking. A screech of tyres behind her made her jump and she glanced behind her to see a van had pulled up at the side of the road, and the guy jumping out of the drivers seat was someone she recognised.

Willow was rooted to the spot as she stared at Oz and he stared right back as he walked towards her, stopping a couple of feet in front.

"Hey" he said after a moment and Willow replied in kind, "I... I thought I saw you before, at the Bronze"  
"Oh you did, maybe" she replied with a shy smile, "I was there, looking for my friend"

"Huh" Oz nodded, questioning his sanity for the second time that night. He could've sworn he saw this girl walk through a wall, but that was impossible. She was solid as he was, at least she looked it from here, and incredibly hot along with, "Did you find your friend?" he checked and Willow shook her head.

"No, actually" she admitted, suddenly realising the fact for herself, "but she's really good at taking care of herself, it's no big"

"I guess you're good at that too" Oz ventured, looking for an angle to spend some more time with this girl he was taking a great liking too, "but y'know if you wanted a ride home or anything..." his sentence trailed away as he glanced at his van, hoping his meaning was obvious without him having to say anymore. Oz was not a great talker at the best of times but around Willow, words seemed to dry up almost completely.

"I don't know, I... er, yeah, why not?" she said suddenly in a burst of confidence she wouldn't have had before tonight, but she had nothing to be afraid of now. Oz seemed like such a nice guy and she really didn't want to have to walk all the way home this time of night. With a smile she followed him over to the van and he opened the passenger door for her. When he'd closed it behind her, he ran around and got in himself, putting the van into gear and asking Willow where she lived. She gave him her address and they set off, just as a thought hit her mind. This was Sunnydale after all, perhaps she should have thought more carefully before accepting a ride home from a practical stranger, but then she'd seen him both in the dark and the daylight, he didn't seemed very evil-creaturey, just sweet and cute, and very... Oz.

* * *

Buffy's head was spinning madly as Spike deprived her of oxygen in the best way possible. Part of her knew this was very wrong. Proper ladies didn't allow men to kiss them this way, to touch them like this, but it felt too good to want to make it stop. It was somewhere in the middle of their making out session that the spell broke and Buffy remembered who she was, and who William was. Still she didn't bother to stop what was happening, not until she absolutely had to breathe.

"Wow" was all she could manage to say as she gasped in oxygen. As she moved her head, Spike found her hair, or more specifically her brunette wig, was left in his hand.

"Well, look who's back" he smirked as he looked at the blonde Slayer, "Feelin' alright, luv?" he checked and Buffy looked around the warehouse they were sitting in.

"Um, yeah, I'm... I'm okay" she said, blinking a lot, as if she was trying to clear her vision or maybe her whole brain, "That was... weird" she said after a while and Spike panicked a little. She could mean the spell of course, or whatever the hell it was that'd turned her into an old fashioned woman as she had been, but what worried Spike was that she'd picked up on something else. The fact he was cold maybe, or something tingling in her Slayer senses, telling her he was a vampire.

"It was so freaky" she continued, "Like I was there, or here, but I wasn't" she tried to explain, "Part of me was terrified and the other part wanted to tell the first part to get up and fight like a Slayer should... but that part couldn't get out"

"You okay now then?" he checked, "Twisted your ankle pretty bad back there y'know" he reminded her.

"Oh, that" she said, flexing her foot, "Can't feel a thing" she shrugged, "Although that might not just be my Slayer strength kicking in..." she told him with a shy smile, "Someone was doing a good job of taking my mind off things"

"Glad to be of service, pet" Spike smirked as they turned to face each other again and he tucked her hair behind her ear, "Though it took everything I had not to... well, take advantage of you. You're bloody gorgeous, 'specially in that dress, and wanted nothin' but to get close to me it seemed"

"That wasn't just the spell, or whatever the hell that was" she admitted, eyes flitting to the floor before coming back up to meet his, "I do want to be close to you, William" she told him, "It's crazy, I mean, I don't know you that well but... I feel things for you, I probably shouldn't, but I do"

"That's mutual, luv" he told her sincerely, hand lingering at her cheek as they leaned in closer.

"So, did you mean what you said before?" she asked stopping him a second before he kissed her, and making him frown, "I mean, when I was... I said I believed in magic, and you told me what we felt wasn't mystic, that it was... y'know real"

"You mean do I love you?" Spike smirked, recalling their earlier conversation, he looked at her with an intense gaze that made Buffy shiver in the best way as he leaned in incredibly close and whispered, "Yes, I love you, Buffy" he swore before he kissed her. He wasn't quite prepared for her response when they parted a moment later, but it thrilled him none the less.

"I love you too" she told him softly, almost unable to believe herself that she'd admitted it, but it was true.

They kissed a while longer and when they finally stopped, Buffy giggled.

"This is insane" she said, as if it needed to be noted, "We hardly know each other, I mean, I don't even know your full name" she said, not as scared by that fact as perhaps she ought to be.

"William Andrews, pet" he told her as he got to his feet, bowing in over-the-top fashion, "At your service, m'lady" he smirked as he held out a hand to her.

"Thank you, kind sir" Buffy smiled as she took the offered hand and hopped down from the boxes she'd been sitting on, landing incredibly close to him. He couldn't resist claiming another kiss but it ended too fast for Buffy, the little sound of annoyance she made at their loss of contact telling him so.

"Sorry, luv, but we ought to be getting you home y'know" he reminded her, feeling as vampires could that the sun was just a few hours away. He had to get the Slayer home, grab something to eat, and get back to the factory in that time, and the way she wanted to keep on kissing him, saying goodbye was set to take a large portion of the time he had left.

They began the walk home, holding hands like kids. She didn't mention the fact his skin was cold against her own, but then it wasn't so strange to be chilly when out at this time of night. She was determined to get to know her 'boyfriend' better and so Buffy was full of questions, most of which Spike had some trouble answering. He gave his age as that of when he died, and truthfully told her his parents were dead, though of course he had to lie about when and how. By the time they reached the porch of 1630 Revello Drive, Spike was wondering if she could possibly have any more questions left for him, and thankfully her mind went onto much more pleasant things as she reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Thank you for tonight" she told him a moment later, "I guess you kinda saved my life"

"Was nothin', pet" he shook his head, "Don't s'pose it's too often the big tough Slayer herself wants saving"

"Not really" she admitted with a giggle, "but it was kinda nice, to be the damsel, to have some gorgeous, courageous guy be the hero for a change..."

"Keep talkin', luv" he told her, kissing her neck and making her giggle. She wanted him, he could tell. He could smell it, feel it, even if she wasn't entirely certain of what she was feeling. The trouble was he was hungry as hell and she turned him on something terrible. Having his lips near her throat he realised was a very bad idea, he had no wish to kill her now. He loved her, that was no lie, however ridiculous is was.

"You wanna come inside?" she whispered, "My Mom is in LA overnight..."  
"Best not, pet" Spike said, reluctantly pulling away, "'S been long night. You ought to get some sleep"

"Okay" Buffy nodded hating that he was leaving but knowing it was the most sensible thing. It wasn't as if she'd invited him in to spend the night or anything, she wasn't a whore after all but she hadn't wanted him to go yet.

They kissed one last time and said goodnight. Buffy disappeared into the house and Spike began the journey home, planning which park he might cut through to look for a snack. He was so mixed up by the Slayer and all that he felt or her, as well as trying to concentrate on catching a meal, he never noticed the presence of his grand-sire in the shadows. Angel had seen everything that had happened between Spike and Buffy, and he was not happy at all.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. The Devil In Disguise

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 11 - The Devil In Disguise

"Run home" Angel said coldly as he stepped in between a little boy and an evil vampire he knew only too well. The kid did as he was told and Angel turned to face his unruly childe that he'd assumed was long dead in Prague.

"Hello, Drusilla" he said with half a smile. As much as he ought to hate her, and himself for what he'd made her into, he had a strange sort of affection still deep inside him for the girl.

"Angel" she smiled, leaning on the children's climbing frame beside them, "We've missed you terribly" she told him.

"You shouldn't've come here, Dru" Angel shook his head, "It won't end well if you stay"

"Greens not a pretty colour for Daddy" his childe said as she stared into his eyes, "I see the monster deep inside, green and bubbling beneath the surface..." she reached out a hand, placing it on his chest where his undead heart lie, "Little girl still lives there, always did like innocent little girls" she crooned, fingers walking across his chest and creeping inside his shirt.

"Dru" Angel snapped, grabbing her hand before it went too far, "Don't"

"Have to get my pleasures somewhere" she told him with a sigh, "Spike won't do anymore, he pines for the same little saint as you"

"You know about Buffy?" Angel checked, thinking it strange that his childe would put up with Spike's interest in the cute blonde that he himself had such strong feels for that he thought she once returned. He'd forgotten how fickle young girls could be, how easily their interest shifted from one man to another.

"Little Slayer girl" Dru sneered, "Ought to know better than to steal other peoples toys"

"She thinks Spike is her knight in shining armour" Angel explained, "She doesn't know he's playing her"

"My boy forgot the rules" Drusilla shook her head, hand dropping out of Angel's as she turned around and looked out into the night, "The music hadn't stopped but he already picked a chair. She sat on his lap and he forgot to kick her off to make room for me" she said, hands going to her head as if she was in some sort of pain, "No more room for princess now, it's all too late" she moaned.

"It's not" Angel said quickly, moving up behind her, turning her back around to face him, "Dru, you haven't lost Spike, not if you fix it now" he told her, "Take him out of Sunnydale, far away from here. He'll forget about Buffy in no time, it's you he loves"

"You loved me once, didn't you, Daddy?" Drusilla smiled, leaning in close to him, "Loved to love me" she said running a hand down his arm, "and hurt me" she continued, eyes hardening as her grip tightened, sharp nails eating into his flesh even through the jacket and shirt he wore. Angel barely flinched.

"Things change, Dru" he told her sadly, "You belong with Spike now. Get him, and get out. That's the only way for this to end well" he told her.

"Silly Daddy" his childe giggled, suddenly so amused but he wasn't sure what it was he'd said to make her so, "You don't understand" she said, leaning in close and whispering in his ear, "Nothing will end well here" she tells him, still giggling as she moved away and disappeared into the dark. Angel watched her go, not realising he too was being watched.

From the roof of a building across the street, Buffy watched the exchange between her ex-almost-boyfriend and a strange woman in an old-fashioned cream dress. It didn't matter to her if he had a friend, a girlfriend even, but he was still a vampire and if this mystery woman was too, Buffy wanted to know about it. The Slayer needed to know if there was a new player in town, someone she should be watching out for. She would have to remember to speak to Angel about it later, but not right now, she had somewhere else to be. A perfect back flip took her down off the roof, landing on her feet on the ground with no problem at all.

The sound of clapping behind her made her jump slightly and she spun around, already in a fighting stance. She relaxed instantly when she realised who was there.

"Hey you" she smiled, as William came towards her, "I thought we were meeting at the Bronze"

"Case you hadn't noticed, luv, you're running a little late" he told her with a smirk, "And I was so painfully bored without you" he said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"That's actually kinda sweet" she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her deeply, "But y'know" she continued a moment later as they began to walk back towards the Bronze, "You shouldn't be out here alone in the dark. I know you know how to fight and all, but I don't think you get how dangerous this place is, what with the Hellmouth and everything"  
"Don't need you worryin' about me, pet" Spike promised her, "Can take care of myself y'know"

"I can't help it" Buffy sighed, "I do worry about you, just the same as I worry about all my other friends"

"Oh we're friends now are we" he smirked as he glanced at her, "Snog all your mates then, do you, Slayer?"

"No" she said, to rhyme with 'duh!', as she batted him in the chest with the back of her hand, "I just... it still feels a little weird, y'know having a boyfriend who my friends haven't even met, and who I hardly know at all..." she said thoughtfully.

"S'pose it has all happened a bit sudden" Spike agreed, as he let his mind wander. He'd arrived in this town just a few short weeks ago with plans to restore Dru, his dark beauty, and kill himself a third Chosen One to boot. Now here he was, arm around the little blonde Slayer of Sunnyhell, having already confessed love for her on two different occasions and backing up his words with tender kisses and soft looks. William the Bloody, The Big Bad, Slayer of Slayers had been reduced to a lovesick kid, and all because of this one girl whom he should've killed within his first few nights of arriving in town. It was insane.

"...and I know you're really going to like them" Buffy was saying as he tuned back into her sweet voice, all girlish and excited.

"Sorry, luv, what were you saying?" he said, shaking his head slightly to clear the foggy mess that had descended.

"Are you okay?" Buffy frowned as she stopped walking and turned to stand in frown of him, "You don't look so good"  
"I'm fine" he said quickly but her brow stayed wrinkled as she stared at him.

"You look pale and kind of... not sick exactly but, like you could use some sleep maybe?" she suggested.

Spike couldn't believe he'd fallen for a chit so stupid that it had taken her over a month to realise he was paler than the average, but at least she hadn't figured out the secret that would destroy their relationship yet. He knew something had to eventually. She was the Slayer, he was a vampire. Dru was onto him, he knew that, and if Angelus Version : Goody-two-shoes ever got wind of the romance between his grande-childe and Miss Summers all hell would break loose, Spike was certain of it. Him and Dru's precious Daddy had never gotten along too well, even when they were both evil. He doubted things would improve now he was all soul having.

"Er, reckon I might take myself off home, luv, if it's all the same to you" Spike said suddenly, stepping back as Buffy reached a hand to his forehead to check his temperature. If she felt how cold he was she'd panic or possibly even figure out what and who he truly was, and he couldn't deal with her having a hissy fit right now.

"You need me to come with?" she asked, sounding almost hopeful, but he shook his head.

"No thanks, luv" he told her with a half-mile, making a hasty retreat into the dark, "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Okay" Buffy nodded, looking almost like she might cry as she watched him disappear from sight, "Bye"

* * *

Drusilla was waiting for Spike when he got home, something that wasn't wholly surprising. She didn't go out very much and never unaccompanied as far as he knew. She was still weak after all and part of him hated to know how hurt she would feel when she found out what he'd been doing with the Slayer, although he wondered if she did already know anyway. There was no way to hide Buffy's scent when he'd been so close to her and though he could say it was the result of fighting, Drusilla wasn't stupid, she knew the difference.

"Dear William" she crooned, getting off the bed and going over to him when he came into their room, "My darling boy... want to know a secret?" she giggled as she approached him.

"Sure, pet, if you want to share" Spike replied tiredly, managing half a smile for her. She still meant something to him, of course she did. She'd delivered him from mediocrity brought him into this world where he had strength and power, where he felt he belonged, or at least he had thought that til he came to Sunnydale. Now this world didn't feel right to him, he only felt content when he was with Buffy, and even then something was wrong. It was all lies, and as much as the vampire didn't used to care how much he bent the truth, how many people he deceived, he wasn't exactly enjoying it right now.

"Such a naughty boy, William" Drusilla scolded him like a child, waving an angry finger in his face, "Need a proper spanking" she smiled, making Spike almost laugh.

"'S that right, pet?" he asked, reaching out to put his arms around her, "Need punishing, do I?"

"Not by me" she shook her head solemnly, backing up a step before he could touch her, "Princess lost her crown, doesn't sparkle enough for Sweet Willy anymore" she snapped, becoming angry he noticed as her eyes flashed briefly gold. Even in her weakened state Spike didn't fancy a brawl with her.

"Course you sparkle pet, still my dark princess, always will be" he told her honestly, since he knew no matter what Buffy meant to him, Drusilla would always mean

something, always be his original saviour.

"Dark as the night" she replied, hand gripped round the bed post so tight it almost snapped under the pressure, "but her dark knight doesn't want to sing anymore. Like's the girl with sunshine in her hair... ought to have it ripped out at the roots" she said with a growl, her face hardening at the thought of the girl that would steal her precious boy. Her threats were not so welcome to Spike who's anger rose.

"Don't piss me off, Dru" he warned her, "Don't wanna hurt you, baby, but that doesn't mean I won't. Slayer's mine for the kill, remember?" he told her.

Drusilla was in fits of giggles within seconds, bending at the waste as if she couldn't breathe, despite the fact she hadn't needed oxygen for over a century. He really thought she was so stupid she didn't know he had no plans to kill the Slayer anymore, only to love her like a disgusting human would.

"Stupid boy" she spat, eventually when her laughter ceased, though her grin remained throughout her anger, "Daddy knows what a naughty boy you've been. Kiss the girls and make them cry, that's what William does" she sing-songed like a nursery rhyme, "Kiss and cry, kiss and cry... Daddy thinks he can stop you"

"Bloody Angelus?" he checked, trying to hide the shred of fear that always showed itself when his grand-sire was mentioned. He'd suffered at that maniacal bastard's hands too many times, and now he was going to stop him from doing something it seemed.

"He knows you're stuck, like a cork in a bottle" Dru explained as she sat down on the bed and picked up her latest doll that held the name Miss Edith, "Stuck between us and her, that naughty girl with her pointy sticks, that spiked your heart and took it away..." she trailed off as she concentrated on her doll and stabbed it in both eyes with her fingers.

"The sod knows, doesn't he?" Spike said more to himself than to his sire, as he realised the unholy mess he was about to get landed in if Angel did know what was happening with him and Buffy. He'd tell her, he batted for the white hats now and he'd take great delight in taking another one from Spike. Though Dru was annoyed to have her best toy taken away, deep down her childe knew that was all he would ever really be to her - just a toy. Though he'd felt like he'd loved her all these years and still cared even now, he hadn't felt for her what he felt for Buffy. This was overpowering, so intense it blew his mind. He loved her, he wanted her, he needed her to survive. As insane as that might sound, every part of it was true, and now he was set to lose the Slayers affection all because of bloody Angelus!

"No soddin' way!" he snapped, turning back towards the door.

There was no way in this world Spike's bastard of a grand-sire was going to ruin what he had with Buffy. Of course he knew things were not simple now, and wouldn't get any easier as time progressed. She would eventually have to know the truth about him, his past, everything, but now wasn't the time, and he'd see to it that Angel didn't change that, even if he had to dust him to do it.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Heaven Forbid

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 12 - Heaven Forbid

Buffy was day dreaming as she wandered through the graveyard, turning her stake over and over in her hands as she went, thinking mostly about William. She should be with him now at the Bronze, introducing him to her friends and having a good time. She hated to think of her guy being sick, but he really hadn't looked at all well before. She hoped he'd got home okay and was feeling better, though Buffy's mind wandered and a frown appeared on her face when she realised she didn't even know where William did live. He'd seen her house, walked her to her door twice in the past week and yet she had no idea whether he had a house or an apartment, whether he lived alone or with friends or anything. She hadn't met any of his friends either, he never really mentioned having any and Buffy was just starting to realise how weird that was. She was startled from her thoughts as she felt a presence behind her and jumped a little when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Angel" she sighed when she realised who it was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologised.

"My mind was all kinda otherwhere" Buffy admitted as the walked together through the cemetery.

"Thinking about anything in particular?" he asked, guessing it would be something to do with Spike. She was a sixteen year old girl who fancied herself to be in love, what else would give her the dreamy look she'd had on her face as he'd watched her for the past half hour?

"Nothing important" she covered, not feeling entirely comfortable about talking to her former-crush about her current boyfriend, besides, she had more important things to be saying to the vampire with a soul, "So, you having a nice night?" she asked, casually as she could.

"It's okay so far" Angel nodded.

"You run into anybody else out here?" Buffy asked next, "Any old friends or... anyone really?"

"No" the vampire shook his head as they stopped walking near the cemetery gates. The Slayer frowned a little at that. She'd definitely seen him talking to a woman, and she couldn't understand why he would lie about it. Maybe he was up to something, maybe he wasn't the good guy he pretended to be, she thought. He was a vampire after all, soul or not, a demon still lived within him...

"Buffy" the sound of his voice saying her name, brought her out of her thoughts quickly, "I have something I need to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it much" he said, trying not to smirk as he glanced over her shoulder and saw Spike hanging back in the shadows. Whether he'd tracked Buffy's scent or his own, Angel wasn't sure, but he did not look happy.

"Try me" Buffy urged him, hating the game playing, and very prepared to stake this guy if he came at her all of a sudden. He didn't flinch just looked the Slayer straight in the eye and said what he must.

"Buffy... it's about the guy you're dating" he said carefully, "I think... he might be a little old for you" he said instead of the truth about Spike, which was what he bleached blond had been expecting.

Buffy laughed.

"Too old for me?" she scoffed, "Says the two hundred and forty year old vampire who thought he should be my snuggle bunny last year?"

Spike seethed from his position hiding in the undergrowth and Angel bit his lip.

"You're right, it's none of my business" he sighed, "It's getting late, I can do a sweep of Weatherly Park on my way if you want to head home"

"Thanks" Buffy frowned slightly, wondering what was going on. Something was definitely up with Angel, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. He was right it was getting late, she was kinda tired and she was still worrying about William. She agreed to his plan and they went their separate ways. When she was out of sight, Spike stepped out from his hiding place and faced his grand-sire.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Oh, yeah, cos I'm really the bad guy here, _William_" Angel snapped back, "I'm not the one seducing a sixteen year old girl just so he can use her and kill her"

"What's it to you, you git!" Spike asked angrily, "What, cos you didn't get in her pants, nobody's allowed to try?" he said with a smirk that was soon wiped off his face by the right hook Angel landed on him.

"I should dust you right now" the older vamp threatened as he pulled Spike up by his shirt.

"You couldn't if you wanted to, gramps" the bleached blond argued, pulling free from the strong grip Angel had on his clothes. He knew in reality he could probably die all too easily at his grand-sires hand, which made him wonder why Angel wasn't really trying to end him.

"Oh I could" Angel said, menacingly low, "but I am not going to be the one to explain to Buffy that she fell for another vampire"

"She never fell for you, you poof" Spike smirked, "If she did, she wouldn't be snogging me on a regular basis, she'd still be with you"

"She just prefers you cos she thinks you're human" Angel snapped back, "If she knew you were just a vicious animal, she'd stake you in a second"

"Oh you reckon do you?" Spike asked, trying to look all brave and uncaring. In truth he felt sick, he knew everything Angel was saying was true and he hated it.

"I know it" the brunette assured him, "but like I said, I'm not having her heart broken that way again, not unless it really has to be. There's a way that'll screw up her mind a little less, and that's the way you're gonna do it"

"Do what?" Spike frowned, "Not doing a soddin' thing that you tell me to, so forget it, Angelus" he said firmly. He turned to storm away but Angel's words halted his retreat.

"If you don't do what I tell you, I will tell her the truth" he called behind his grand-childe, looking all too serious as Spike glanced back at him, "And then I'll personally help her dust you"

"You're supposed to love her, but you'd do that to her, even when you just said it'd half kill her?" Spike checked, incredulously.

"I don't wanna do it" Angel shook his head, "but if you refuse to play it my way, let her down gently and leave town like you should, then yeah, I'll break her heart if I have to" he admitted, "Saving her life from an animal like you is more important"

Spike stood staring at his grand-sire for a long moment. He hated this, hated that his plans regarding the Slayer were getting more and more screwed up.

When he came to Sunnydale it was to kill the silly bint and use the Hellmouth to restore Drusilla. That'd all gone to the dogs when he realised Buffy wasn't going to be his third kill, but the first woman he'd truly fallen in love with. He felt things for her he couldn't begin to describe, and they were stronger in some ways than anything he'd ever felt for Dru.

So the plan had changed, turned on a dime from killing to kissing. It wasn't a great situation, and there were still times Spike thought he should just find the girl, snog her til she was dizzy and drain her dry before she had a chance to put up a fight. That was what he ought to do, what the plan had been before, but now he knew he was doomed. He loved her, was drowning in her, and there was no escape. All he'd had to do was keep their 'relationship' quiet, a secret from Dru and Angelus. It was impossible of course. Drusilla knew how it really was, though she sounded so simple and deranged, she saw things clearer than anybody, and knew Spike too well to doubt he was being unfaithful to their bed.

Angelus also knew the boy too well, and he still had his own interest in the Slayer. Now he had a way to get Spike out of the picture and Buffy back into his own arms, and he was taking the opportunity to do just that. Spike could leave, go now, save himself from a possible staking when Angel told Buffy the truth, but he couldn't just go, knowing he'd leave her heart broken. She felt as strongly for him as he did for her, he knew it and he didn't want to lose that. Seemed he was destined to either way as he considered Angel's ultimatum. He made his decision there and then, but said not a word, just turned and stormed out of the cemetery, long black duster swooshing out behind him as he cleared the gates.

"Make your decision fast, _William_!" Angel called behind him, "Or I'll make it for you" he said more quietly, before he too disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Spike felt ridiculously nervous as he stood in the front yard of 1630 Revello Drive. Up above him, Buffy was probably in her room, maybe in her bed asleep by now. He could imagine it, picture her in his mind, looking like a fallen angel, all beauty and innocence. Spike hated himself for being such an idiot, for falling so hard and fast for the young woman who should be his natural enemy, but he hated himself more when he thought of how he was going to have to hurt her right now.

Moving closer to the house, he easily climbed up the trellis that was fixed to the wall, hopping onto the low roof and sliding the slightly open window up til he could fit through. With cat like grace he hopped through, landing in her bedroom without making a sound. She stirred slightly but didn't wake as he watched over her.

"Why'd you do this to us, pet?" Spike sighed, reaching out hand to her hair but not quite touching her yet, "Why'd you make me fall for you like this?" he asked the sleeping girl, his fingers caressing her cheek and causing her to slowly wake from her light slumber.

"Mom?" she said groggily, not really aware of what was happening yet as her eyes flickered open.

"Not even close, luv" Spike smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"William?" her eyes went from closed to wide as plates in a second as she realised what was happening. William was in her room, on her bed, in the middle of the night, "Am I dreaming again?" she checked, sitting up and making a big deal of holding the covers to her chest as she did so, eyes flitting around the room.

"Dream about me often do you, Slayer?" he asked with a smirk as she blushed. Even in the dim light he saw it, but only because his eyes were attuned to the dark. As hers were not, Buffy flipped on the lamp by the bed.

"I... Why are you here?" she asked suddenly, "I mean, how did you even get in here?" she asked, a little worriedly. As much as she liked this guy, loved him even, he was getting a little stalkerish now and it bothered her. He could see she'd tensed up, noted the change in her scent, and he hated being reminded of the fact he had to hurt her now.

"I came in the window" he said as if it were perfectly normal, "I mean, come on Slayer, you tellin' me you never used that route to sneak past your Mum?" he asked with a tilt of his head and she sighed, knowing he was right, but also remembering how Angel had used her bedroom window to access her a few times at night.

"You could have used the front door" she told him, "My Mom is staying over at a friends tonight" she explained, "Although, I guess it is kinda romantic the whole window thing" she smiled shyly.

Spike so wanted to kiss her and gave in to the temptation as he reminded himself it might be his last chance to get this close. Her hands let go of the covers as her arms wound round his neck and pulled him closer, her soft warm body pressing against his own making him moan. God, he wanted her, and she wasn't pushing him away yet. Until she did, he didn't have the strength to be the one to back off.

Buffy knew this was wrong, she was only sixteen and she'd known William such a short time, and yet here he was in her bedroom kissing her like this, making her feel a hundred different things she couldn't even begin to describe. She loved him, she was pretty certain about that, and he'd said he loved her too. Would it be so wrong just to let this happen?

Spike's hands travelled further down her body, encountering bare flesh. As soon as his fingers touched her skin she yelped and pulled back a little.

"I'm sorry" she half-laughed at how over the top her reaction had been, "Your hand was cold" she told him and Spike felt sick. They couldn't do this, he couldn't let this happen between them when she still had no idea who he really was. If he didn't tell her the truth Angelus would and it'd break her more coming from someone else.

Knowing he couldn't control himself when he was so close to her, Spike disentangled himself from her arms and got up from the bed, walking over to the window and looking out. He ran a shaky hand back through his hair and tried to be calm, not an easy task after what had just been happening with him and Buffy.

"I'm sorry, I was just startled is all" she said from her place still in the bed, "You didn't have to stop..."

"Yes, I did" he told her, unable to look at her right now, "I had to Buffy, we can't..."

"I know" she sighed, "I know we shouldn't, and I know why"

Spike tensed at that comment. If she really knew what he was and she was still willing to kiss him like that there was some hope, but he couldn't believe it were true. As he'd expected, his one tiny hope was shattered when she continued to speak.

"I've never... and I guess you haven't either?" she said awkwardly, actually causing Spike to laugh.

"I'm sorry, pet, but that's not it at all" he shook his head as he finally manage to turn and look at her, immediately wishing he hadn't when he noticed her cute little embarrassed expression.

"Luv, it's not about that" he assured her, "For the record, I'm no beginner. Been there, done that, enough times over that the number would make your head spin" he admitted, "Not that it matters that you're... Buffy, this isn't about you" he told her and she looked away.

"Yeah, of course it's not" she said bitterly, "That's why you've been with all those other girls and you can't be with me, and I know I shouldn't even want you to, I hardly know you at all, but William... I know I love you. It's crazy, but it's true and..."

His lips on hers ended her sentence more abruptly than she'd meant too, but the kiss ended more quickly than she would've liked.

"Buffy" he said softly, his face still close to hers, foreheads touching, "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing young woman, I have ever met" he promised her, "And that's what makes this so bloody difficult" he sighed, getting to his feet once again. He couldn't let her bewitch him anymore than she already had, couldn't let this mess get any bigger. The truth had to come out and it had to be now. Though a demon lie inside him, Spike felt like praying to anyone who might listen, that he and Buffy might come through all this and be together someday. He knew it was idiotic but it was what he wished for.

"William" she said behind him, "Is there something... Whatever it is you have to tell me I wish you just would, the waiting is driving me crazy here"

"'S a long time since I was afraid of anything" he said so quietly she almost couldn't hear, "but tellin' you this, knowing it could be the end for us, scares the hell out of me, Slayer"

"Whatever it is you have to say" she said as she got out of bed and moved to stand behind him, "It won't change the fact that I love you" she swore as they stood by her bedroom window in the moonlight. A scene flashed through her mind as she remembered standing here once before, kissing Angel, seconds before she found out what his secret was - he was a vampire. The poor girl never considered the same might be true of William, thought by now it probably should've done.

"I'd like to challenge your theory there, pet" Spike said as he allowed his demon visage to slip into place. The words wouldn't come, the only way to let her know the truth was to show her, "Please, don't hate me" he begged of her, knowing his chances were slim as he turned to face her. The moonlight caught the ridges on his forehead and shone off the fangs at his lips.

It was a full minute before Buffy could speak. Her hand covered her mouth as she backed up across the room til she hit the dresser.

"I'm sorry, luv" Spike said carefully, "I..."

"No" Buffy cut him off with her repetition of the negative word, "No, no, no, this isn't happening" she said more to herself than to him, "This is a... a trick, or a dream, yes, I'm having a nightmare, you're not real!" she cried, tears running down her face and frustrated anger and pain in her eyes.

"It's real, pet" Spike told her, "It's all true. I wish it wasn't but... I had to tell you"

"You bastard!" she screamed as he approached her, pushing him away as she spun and grabbed the stake from the her dresser drawer. She was battle-ready in a second and glaring at him with such anger, he was sure he'd be dust any second now.

"Buffy..." he began, pushing his demon face away, but she wouldn't hear it.

"No, William!" she protested, "My God, if that's even your name! I trusted you, I thought I loved you!" she cried, looking a little angry and a lot more upset, "You used me, probably came here to kill me... I can't believe I was so stupid" she cursed herself, crying a river as Spike took a step forward, "Don't think I won't use this!" she said, snapping back into a fighting stance as soon as he looked like he was going to move, "I don't want to" she admitted, "but I will"

Spike wasn't totally certain whether she meant it or not, but he wasn't about to risk being dust in the wind. Still, part of him wondered if it might not be preferable to knowing he'd caused his precious girl such terrible pain.

"I am sorry, luv" he said sincerely, turning to the window and climbing out.

A moment later he was gone and with a sound not dislike a wounded animal, Buffy sank to her knees, clutching her stake to her chest like a security blanket. She'd fallen for another vampire, and harder and faster for this one than she ever had for Angel. She hated William for being a monster, but more so for being the object of her affections, and she hated herself for loving him still.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. I’d Like To Change My Point Of View

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 13 - I'd Like To Change My Point Of View

"Buffy?" Willow said again, tapping her friend on the arm to get her attention. The Slayer looked up quickly from the book she had been staring at. She hadn't read a single word on the page, and yet she'd not been aware of her surroundings at all. William was on her mind, the man she had fallen in love with, only to find out he was not a man at all but a vampire.

It was just three nights ago and Buffy had been glad to spend her time from that night on Friday until Monday morning all alone with her own thoughts, whilst her mother was away. Buffy had cried a lot over William, shed so many tears she wasn't sure she had any left now, she was just kind of numb.

Willow had been expecting her best friend over at her house for a study session on Sunday and when Buffy hadn't showed up she'd called her, quite worried for her safety. The two friends had then spent a couple of hours talking over the phone about what had happened, before Buffy declined Will's offer to come over, apologised for missing their study date and said she just really needed some alone time.

Unfortunately for Buffy, life had to go on. She had to go to school, attend her classes, see her friends, and face her mother later when she got home again. For now though she was in the library, trying to find any information she could on a demon called Eyghon that had apparently come to Sunnydale via an old friend of Giles' and though it wasn't entirely clear how the whole situation had occurred it seemed Ethan Rayne was back in town too and related to the whole mess. The Watcher hadn't said much, just taken Jenny to his house after an unfortunate altercation with the demon-infected man had left her temporarily unconscious and terribly weak right after.

Buffy was glad to have Giles attention diverted away from her as she attempted to hide her red-rimmed eyes and generally down mood. Willow of course was overly aware of Buffy's pain and Xander picked up on it too. Though she was loathed to do it she had to tell the boy something, and admitted she and William had broken up following a fight. So far she'd neglected to mention the bleached blond's demon side, for fear of an 'I told you so' reaction that was bound to reduce her to tears once again. After the whole Angel debacle, and Xander's obvious hate of the vampire with a soul, Buffy knew better than to tell her friend about the second blood sucker she had fallen for, afraid of being labelled as some kind of freak.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't wanna talk about it" Willow asked kindly. The blonde shook her head and kept her eyes down.

"If I talk about it, I have to think about it" she said softly, "And if I do that... God, Will, it hurts so much" she said as tears came to her eyes once again, "After everything with Angel... it was bad but, I never fell this hard for him. With William, my God I was going to let him..." she couldn't even finish the sentence as she concentrated fully on fighting the urge to cry like a child.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy" Willow said sympathetically, "He seemed so nice, the way you talked about him..."

"I can't believe I was such an idiot" Buffy said frustratedly, dragging her hair off her face as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks, "It was all a stupid game"

"Was it?" Willow checked, "I mean, I know he lied and stuff but do you know why?" she asked, looking thoughtful, "Angel has a soul, he's good and everything, maybe William is too"

"The thought occurred to me" Buffy sighed, "I dunno, Will. Giles made it seem like Angel was a one time deal, and even if William did have a soul I still can't be with him... he's still a vampire"

With a deep breath and a shake of her head she forced herself to face the table once again and grabbed the next book from the pile.

"This is so not what we're here for" she said, pulling open the leather bound tome at a random page and scanning the first few lines, determined to be helping Giles right now. It was what she and Willow had been left in the library for after all, whilst the Watcher had taken Jenny home and Xander had been dispatched for snacks. Speaking of which he'd been gone a very long time...

"Eyghon takes much energy to survive and saps it's host body of all resources... yadda yadda yadda" she read aloud to herself as she moved down the page, "If another dead host isn't available and Eyghon is forced to move it will choose an unconscious being to move into. Unconscious being?" Buffy echoed, a frown forming on her face as she looked at Willow. The red-head looked equally horrified as she realised what her friend had figured out seconds before.

"Miss Calendar!" she gasped. That was who the demon had infected next, and now it was alone with an unsuspecting Giles who bore the symbol that could be his downfall - the Mark of Eyghon tattooed on his arm.

* * *

"Hey, what are we doing?" Cordelia checked as she pulled away from Xander. There was only so far she could step back since they were in a closet but she made an effort to get away at least.

"Well, it's called kissing" the boy told her as if she were retarded, "And I'm thinking we've moved up a notch on the make-out scale since your tongue was all the way in my mouth there"

It was too dark for him to see properly, which Cordy was grateful for as she felt herself blush.

"I have to be insane!" she said more to herself than to him, despite the fact he was standing right in front of her, "I'm voluntarily making out with Xander Harris! My God, I'm like totally committing social suicide!" she exclaimed. Far from being hurt Xander just smiled as she sat down with a thump on the stool behind her.

"But hey, what a romantic way to die" he told her as he put his hands on her arms and pulled her up from her seat, "And also, you just kinda sat on the doughnuts" he told her seriously.

Cordy was about to explode about ruining her new and expensive skirt but the look on Xander's face and the sight of the dented cake box on the stool behind them sent her into fits of giggles. What they were doing was weird and she could never, ever tell her friends about it, but it was fun, and right now that was what she needed, just a little fun. That decided her laughter ceased and she kissed her 'secret boyfriend' with a passion. Yeah, definitely fun.

* * *

"Where've you guys been!" Willow exclaimed when Xander and Cordelia came in, him straightening his shirt and her messing with her hair that wasn't quite perfect, not that the red-head had noticed.

"I went for snacks" Xander told her, not understanding her frantic mood, "And I met Cordelia in town, she gave me a ride back to the school"

"And we came straight here to the library to help you out" Cordelia smiled overly much, "Didn't stop at any rooms on the way for any reason at all"

Willow have them both a strange look before going back to running around the table, glancing at random pages of books as she went.

"Getting kinda psycho scary now, Will" Xander told her, but she didn't stop. He hurried around the table and caught her by the arms as she made to go around again, like she was on a circuit.

"Willow, what's going on?" he asked her, hoping for some kind of calm and sane answer. He didn't like to see his friend so worked up, and it also bothered him that Buffy wasn't right here where he'd left her.

"The demon, Eyghon" she began to explain, "It needs a body to exist in, and when there was no dead person to jump into after that guy Phillip, it went for unconscious instead" she told him.

"Oh my God" Xander gasped, "Miss Calendar?"

Willow nodded frantically.

"Buffy went to Giles' to tell him, and to stop the demon from attacking him, but the only way to stop it is..." her sentence trailed away as she glanced back at the table full of books, "I need to find a way, Xander. I like Miss Calendar I don't want Buffy to have to..."

"Oh God" Cordy said quietly in the background as she realised what the unsaid parts of Willow's sentence were. To kill the demon meant having to kill a teacher she actually quite liked most of the time - that sucked!

The phone in Giles' office rang into life at that moment and Xander asked Cordelia to answer it whilst he sat Willow down and got her to go over the situation again from every angle so they might come up with a solution to save Miss Calendar and Giles.

Meanwhile Cordelia answered the phone call which was from Buffy.

"Buffy, what's happening?" she asked the Slayer who sighed.

"It's okay, Giles is fine" she explained, "but Miss Calendar with the demon is gone, probably after Ethan Rayne" the blonde told the girl, asking her to pass all this on to Willow and Xander. They needed a way to stop this thing and fast.

"Willow is totally stressing" Cordy told her, "but I don't know if..."

"I've got it!" the red-head suddenly yelled, loudly enough that Buffy heard on the other end of the line. She didn't wait to hear the actual plan, just hung up the phone confident the problem would soon be solved. At least the demon killing portion of her life was do-able, even if the love part was kinda sucking right now.

* * *

"No, no, no, why'd he pick tonight to not be here!" Willow said frustratedly as she continued to pound rather pointlessly on Angel's door.

"Creature of the night, Will" Xander reminded her, "He's probably out... creaturing"

"I don't understand why we need him anyway" Cordelia chipped in, as the trio walked away from the basement apartment, trying to think where else they might find the souled vampire they'd come looking for, "I mean, unless he's unconscious the demon won't go near him, right?"

"The demon goes for dead before it goes for knocked out, Cor" Xander reminded her, "And as charming and personable as Angel can be, he's still fangy. Vampire equals dead, walking dead but still" he told her as they walked along.

A look of realisation dawned on Cordelia's face as she realised her mistake and the three headed on down the road. They were half way between Ethan's costume shop and the Bronze and were unsure whether it would be best to go to the club in the hope of finding Angel, or the shop where it was likely Miss Calendar, carrying Eyghon inside her, would be headed.

"Oh, where's a friendly vampire when you need one?" Willow said frustratedly to herself as she turned full circle and found herself face to face with some guy's well-muscled chest in a black T-shirt, "William?" she frowned when she realised who it was. She reeled back a few steps, almost tripping over Xander and half-hiding behind him when her memory kicked in. Spike smelt the fear coming off her in waves, but the other two barely flinched. Seems Buffy had only shared the truth of his vampire condition with one of her mates then, not the whole gang.

"Who is this?" Cordy frowned, not getting it, though she was quite enthralled by the gorgeous bleached blond standing before her. He was pretty hot, for a Goth type.

"This is William" Xander said with disdain, "Buffy's boyfriend... oh no wait, EX-boyfriend" he said over smugly. It was all Spike could do not to let his demon take over and rip the little git's throat out.

"Speaking of Buffy" he said smoothly, "Wondered if she was around. She's not at the Bronze and I, er, need to talk to her" he said a little awkwardly.

"Well, she, she just, she doesn't want to talk to you" Willow told him, desperate to hide the shake in her voice as well as her knees and failing miserably on both counts, "She's over you, completely, never really liked you anyway" she said, still gripping onto Xander's arm like a security blanket and hiding slightly behind him.

"Look, Slayer and me need to have a conversation" Spike told the trio, "Tell me where she is, pet" he said, looking directly at Willow, "I don't want to have to get angry with you" he said, eyes flashing gold just for a moment. Far from being petrified as she ought to have been, Willow was thrilled to be reminded of exactly what William was. He was a vampire, and if appearances were to be believed he cared for Buffy, in which case he'd do just about anything to help her out.

"We'll take you to Buffy" she said, letting go of Xander's arm now and facing the bleached blond with more confidence. Her friends were stunned.

"Good plan, luv" Spike smirked.

"I'm not finished yet" she told him, "We will take you to Buffy but you have to do something for us too. You have to save her"

"Save the Slayer?" William looked at her with a confused expression, "From what?"

"Eyghon" she told him, before going on to explain how she had a plan to defeat the demon that had infected Miss Calendar and was likely to kill Giles and anyone who stood in it's way unless they stopped it fast.

The plan explained, Spike nodded and agreed he'd do as she asked, but as he and Willow began striding away towards the shop with Cordy right behind them, Xander had a question.

"I don't get it, Will" he shook his head, "How's he going to do this? It was only going to work because Angel was a vamp..." the word was left severed as Spike looked back at him, ridges on his forehead and fangs at his lips, showing he was a vampire too.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Buffy gasped as she heard a crash at the front door and Miss Calendar's voice, distorted by Eyghon's presence, telling both the Slayer and Ethan they would die at her hand. As the cowardly Brit explained the demon no longer wanted him, since he'd removed the mark from his skin with acid, Buffy frantically tried to snap the ropes that bound her face down to a table. Ethan had tattooed her with the mark of Eyghon and she knew she was as good as dead if she didn't get up and fight right now.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled as he rushed into the fray.

"No, go away, Giles, please!" she called back, but her Watcher who cared so much for her was determined she would not be endangered by something he himself had caused. He pulled the infected body of Miss Calendar away, but the demon inside her was taking hold fast and had the strength to fight back. Giles was flung into the shelving at the back of he store, and as Eyghon turned to face the Slayer, Buffy managed to snap the ropes that bound her and scramble to her feet.

"Your turn, little girl" Miss Calendar smiled evilly as she moved to advance on the blonde.

"Don't think so, mate" said an English voice as strong hands grabbed the Techno-Pagan's body from behind, dragging her around to face him. Spike's hands wrapped round her throat and began choking the very life out of her as Giles scrambled to his feet.

"No! He's killing her!" he exclaimed, but Willow and Xander ran to stop the Watcher from intervening.

"Trust me, Giles, it'll be okay" the red-head told him as Eyghon raged inside Ms Calendar until her body finally slumped forward into Spike's arms - unconscious. Passing her quickly to the nearest able bodied person, which was Xander, Spike waited for battle to commence. Inside him his own demon fought with Eyghon, his face morphing between human, vampire, and the demon that had infected him. It took just a few moments for his own demon to overcome the new arrival and Eyghon was soon forced out of his system, forming into a hazy shape in the centre of the room before crumbling into nothing. With no host body it could not survive.

The exertion of the fight that had raged within him sent Spike sprawling to the floor and despite her better judgement, Buffy went to his aid, Willow right behind her.

"Nasty little bugger, that was" Spike gasped, despite the fact he didn't really need the air, "Still, your plan worked Red" he half-smiled at Willow, "Like a bloody charm"

"You knew when Eyghon was in trouble it would look for the next body to jump to" Buffy realised, glancing at her friend.

"So I gave it some trouble" Spike chipped in.

"And it found someone to jump into" Willow completed the explanation as Buffy glanced between the two of them.

"Had my own demon inside of me for near on a hundred and twenty years now" Spike said almost guilty as Buffy looked away, "Always does love a good fight, 'specially when it wins"

As Xander began to say that Ethan had escaped again and Giles told the group he would be taking Jenny home now, Buffy shot Willow a look and she left the unlikely pair alone, taking Xander and Cordy out with her, despite protests from the boy that had always loved the Slayer a little more than he should.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked Spike when the others were gone. He nodded, pulling himself to his feet.

"Be right as rain, luv" he assured her, "Don't worry about me"

"I don't want to" she told him honestly, "I don't want to worry about you, or think about you... and it's not going to be easy, but I can do it, if you're not around"

"What are you...?" Spike began, looking confused, only to have her interrupt.

"I can't have you hanging around here" Buffy explained, as she walked away towards the door, "I... I'm grateful, that you helped tonight" she told him as she turned back and looked at him, with tears in her eyes, "but... if you come near me or my friends again, I will have to stake you"

"Pet, I don't want to..." Spike started only to be cut off again as she put up her hand to silence him.

"I will have to stake you" she repeated, trying to hide the shake in her voice even as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Please, don't make me do that" she begged of him right before she disappeared from his sight.

_To Be Continued...  
_


	14. If I'm Smart Then I'll Run Away

**A/N : Headed into a re-write of 'What's My Line?' now, hope all you friendly reviewer types continue to enjoy the story.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 14 - If I'm Smart Then I'll Run Away

Spike had considered his situation from every single angle. For the first couple of days after he saved the Slayer from Eyghon he'd been trying to think of a way to get her to talk to him again as he drank himself into oblivion with stolen bourbon and blood of the innocent. Drusilla kept out of his way for now, though he didn't know why, he didn't care much. Buffy bloody Summers had infected his mind, maybe even his heart and he hated her for that, still it seemed there wasn't a soddin' thing he could do about it.

It was almost a week later now, he was out in the graveyard trawling for food when she appeared, twirling her stake in her hand as she waltzed through the cemetery as if she hadn't a care in the world, flanked by her friends, the red-head and the boy. Spike couldn't believe how normal she looked, as if she wasn't even a little upset anymore, laughing with her mates, happy as you please. He might never have existed and it hurt to think she was over him so fast. Made sense in some ways he supposed, she'd reckoned herself to be in love with him so fast, hardly surprising to think she could fall out of love just as easily. Bleedin' teenage hormone bombs who didn't know what they wanted!

That was when the relentless unresolved argument started up between the voices in Spike's head, the one that was his pure demon and the other he suspected was what passed for his soul. Being a demon he had no conscience, but there was something, a little piece of the nancy-boy he was as a human maybe, that was the part of him that had fallen in love with the Slayer, and it would not shut up reminding him about it!

As one half of his brain said 'kill, crush, destroy' the other reminded him how sweet and adorable and loveable Buffy was. The only time both parts united was when jealousy drowned out every other feeling and that's exactly what happened as Angel appeared on the scene.

Spike hung back in the shadows, hoping that with the breeze blowing against him, his grandsire wouldn't pick up his scent. As much fun as the confrontation might be, he was too drunk to be sure he'd survive, especially if Angelus and Buffy took him on together.

"Angel" Buffy was surprised to see him approach, "I haven't see you around lately"

"I had something to take care of, out of town" he explained, "I heard about Eyghon though, are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine" the Slayer smiled and nodded, "I had help y'know" she shrugged, feeling it was best to let him think she meant just the Scooby gang if that was what he assumed.

"Yeah, I heard about Spike too" Angel said, a less-than-impressed look on is face. Buffy frowned.

"Spike?" she echoed, not knowing what he meant and in the shadows the bleached blond winced. If Angel started telling tales out of school, explaining to Buffy all about his evil days, well, you just knew he'd embellish on the bad points, and not give one mention to anything good he might have done. Granted there wasn't a huge amount of good to talk about but that wasn't the issue.

"Yeah, Spike" Angel echoed to the confused Slayer, "The pain in the ass who pretended to be the perfect boyfriend?"

"William" Buffy breathed, realising that much like Angel the bleached blond must have a vampire nick-name too. Whilst the vamp with the soul seemed to have a acquired a pretty handle, Spike didn't sound any too friendly.

"Yeah, he used to be William the Bloody" Angel filled in for her, hating the pain that crossed his girls face, as did Spike watching from his hiding place, "Now it's Spike"

"Spike, as in the dog from the Tom and Jerry cartoons?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Spike as in railroad" Angel corrected her with a look and Xander's eyes went wide.

"Yikes" he commented as a few nasty thoughts of how one might become associated with such an item in a very violent way.

"I can't listen to this" Buffy said suddenly, striding away from her friends. Willow was quick to go after her and Xander and Angel both moved to follow on behind.

"She doesn't need to hear anymore from you" the boy told the vampire, gesturing that he should stay back as he hurried to catch up with his girl-friends.

Spike watched Angel, watching Buffy walk away before letting his demon face come out and running full pelt out of the undergrowth. He caught his grande-sire unawares and they both went crashing to the ground with a thud.

"You right bastard!" Spike yelled, pinning Angel down and punching him in the face a couple of times, causing the souled vampires own game face to emerge.

"What's the matter, Spike?" he sneered, pushing the younger vamp off, the pair of them getting to their feet and facing each other in fighting stances, "Your little plan for Slayer number three didn't work out and you need someone to blame?"

"You're the one who is to blame!" Spike shot back, "You're to soddin' blame for most things that go wrong in my bleedin' unlife!"

Angel laughed at that.

"That's right, Spike, if all else fails blame somebody else for how you've screwed things up" his grand-sire heckled him, "Why don't you just admit, you can't handle women. Drusilla always liked me better y'know, and now the same thing happened with Buffy"

Spike's temper boiled over and he launched himself at Angel once again, fists swinging, he was incensed. He landed a couple of blows, but Angel soon had a stake to his chest, making him back up a step.

"Come on then, you great poof" Spike said after a moment, arms spread wide in an invitation, "Finish the job. Helped put me in this world, why not take me out?"

Angel let the stake drop and leaned in close as his vamp face slipped away.

"You're not worth it" he said nastily, grabbing Spike by the collar of his coat and hauling him up by it, "Now get Dru and get out of town before I change my mind" he said, before throwing the younger vampire aside and striding away into the night.

Spike wiped some blood from under his nose, and yelled a string of curse words at his grand-sires back. Like he'd do anything that Peaches ever told him to! Though he had to admit there wasn't much to stay in Sunnydale for. The Slayer said she wanted him away from her, and once she found out a few more interesting facts from his past, Spike was under no illusions that her or one of her mates would ensure he was a big pile of dust before too long. It was doubtful any of her little human friends could stake him but it didn't take any strength at all to set a bloke on fire. Then there was Angelus in his goody two shoes form...

He was almost back to the warehouse, when Spike thought he felt a presence behind him. He spun on his heel, honing his senses and trying to work out who might be there. He wondered vaguely if it was Buffy, his senses were tingling as if a Slayer were present, but he saw no-one and couldn't pick up a scent properly, his nose was so full of blood.

"Bollocks to it all" he muttered as he let himself into the warehouse, clanging the door shut behind him.

"There he is, my darling deadly boy" the voice of his sire said as she stepped out of the shadows, "Mummy's missed her dark prince" she said, cradling a china doll in her arms like a baby.

"Not now, Dru" he shrugged her off when she moved towards him, "Need to do some thinkin'" he told her, making to walk away. Her words made him stop.

"Not thinking about me anymore" she moaned, "Princess is slipping away, and dear William doesn't even see the light coming to swallow her up"

"What's that, luv?" he checked, turning back, but she wasn't even looking in his direction anymore, instead softly singing a sort of lullaby to her doll.

"Drusilla?" he urged, coming back towards her, he put one finger under the chin, lifted her head till her eyes met his, "Come on, talk to Daddy" he begged her, "I'm sorry, have I been a bad rude man?"

"Not been bad enough for Princess" Dru told him sadly, "Won't hurt me even just a little bit anymore, no time, time, time..." she repeated the word like the echoing of a bell and with a strange distance in her eyes that worried Spike, as she swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet.

It was true, he'd spent a lot of time either with Buffy or alone with bottles of booze and dreary thoughts these past few weeks. Dru was still weak and had been confined to one place for much of the time, and being alone so much probably hadn't helped her condition. Though he'd made sure she was fed regularly by the minions, he should have taken better care of her. If it were possible, she looked more pale than usual, a strange thing to say of a vampire, but it was true.

"Drusilla?" he frowned when she stopped swaying and her eyes glazed over. He wondered briefly if she'd mastered the art of sleeping whilst on her feet and with her eyes open, but he never actually got the chance to ask as her eyelids fell shut and she collapsed forward into his arms.

* * *

"Buffy, whatever's the matter?" Giles frowned as he opened the front door and found his Slayer on the other side. Her face was marked from tears and running mascara, and she looked far less than happy, "Are the others alright?"

"Willow and Xander are fine" Buffy nodded, "I just... Giles, I need you to help me research something"

"Of course" her bemused Watcher nodded, letting her inside, "Is there a new demon in town that we need information on or..."

"Yes, kind of" she said, taking a seat, "I saw Angel tonight Giles, he told me... he told me about William"

"Ah" Giles sighed, taking a seat across from her, "he is not a second anomaly then I assume? He doesn't have a soul?"

"Doubtful from what Angel said" Buffy shook her head, fighting further tears as she thought of the guy she'd liked so much and had turned out to be apparently evil. Finding out what Angel really was had been bad enough and she hadn't fallen half so hard and fast for the vampire with the soul.

"Then it is probably best that you tell me all you know" her Watcher said as gently as he could, "I shall research and then at least if he turns violent you will know how best to cope"

"I know more than just what Angel told me" Buffy admitted, "There was another vampire, last night... I didn't know it then but she was telling me stuff about him too"

"Indeed?" said Giles removing his glasses and polishing them as he waited for his Slayer to explain further.

"I saw her with Angel before, he never did tell me who she was and I kind forgot about her, what with the whole William thing" she explained, "Anyway, I saw her in the graveyard when I was out patrolling last night. I couldn't sleep, I just went out for a little while, thought a little slayage would tire me out. She was talking to me, half of what she said was just like crazy talk, it didn't make any sense, then she mentioned Spike"

"Spike?" Giles frowned, not understanding.

"It's William's other name" Buffy told him, "I didn't know it then, but Angel told me tonight. It has to do with... railroad spikes" she explained uncomfortably recalling the souled vamps description of the man she thought she'd been in love with, that maybe she still was on some level despite the hate she felt too.

"What did this other vampire tell you?" Giles checked after a while when Buffy was silent too long, "The female from yesterday?"

"Er, something about fire?" she frowned as she tried to recall any sensible facts from the mindless ramble of the raven haired beauty she'd met the night before, "And a princess, and definitely something about strength, being strong again. Not much of it made sense" she admitted as Giles moved from his seat and fetched a pen and paper to jot down some notes on all she'd told him.

"And then she was just gone" the blonde surprised him with her words and he looked up at her with troubled eyes.

"She disappeared?" he frowned, "How exactly?"

"I don't know, it was like one minute there rambling, next minute... poof!" Buffy shrugged, "Or maybe not poof, maybe..." she looked troubled as she thought more about it, "It sounds freaky but... but I don't remember, there's like five minutes when I just... there's nothing there"

"How very strange" Giles commented, making further notes, "It is possible perhaps that she is a companion of this William or Spike fellow" he noted, "And if that is so there is nothing to say she does not have some sort of power, telepathy perhaps, power to control the mind. Vampires have been known to learn such skills over the decades and centuries of their lives"

"A companion?" Buffy echoed, her ears and mind focusing on that part of the sentences rather than the rest of what her watcher had said, "You mean she and William... She's like his girlfriend?" she checked.

"Well, in a sense, yes, I suppose you could say that" Giles nodded, "although the bond between vampires, especially if they are sire and childe would be much stronger than..." he stopped when he realised the tears that had been building up in Buffy's eyes had now spilled over down her cheeks.

It was ridiculous and the Slayer knew it, but somehow finding out William had a girlfriend was almost as painful as knowing he had a demon inside. Whilst his being evil was obviously terrible, the teenage girl part of Buffy had convinced herself to a certain extent that perhaps the more human elements of William truly did like her. If he already had a vampire woman to call his own, it was likely that the things Angel, Giles, and Xander said were true. William, or Spike as he should really be called, had attempted to charm Buffy so he might take advantage of her and then kill her. A Slayer's scalp would be a worthy trophy for a vampire to win after all.

"Buffy, my dear, I am so sorry that you..."

"It's okay" the blonde interrupted her Watchers sympathetic riff, "I'll be fine" she lied, rubbing her cheeks clean and dry with her hands, "I just need to go home now, sleep and stuff. I'll be okay in the morning"

Giles smiled and nodded, wishing her sweet dreams she let herself out of his apartment. Of course he knew she was more likely to experience nightmares than pleasant dreams during her slumber, and no amount of sleep could cure a broken heart which he was sure she was suffering from.

* * *

"Spike?" Drusilla moaned as she floated back to consciousness.

"I'm here, baby" he told her as he came to the side of the bed and picked up her hand in both of his. He'd been pacing the room for the past half hour as his precious girl slept on. The minions he'd left in charge of her had told him how she'd been suffering in his absence. These past two days she'd refused to eat at all and then last night she'd insisted upon going out, managing to kill one of the strongest lackeys when they refused at first. Her plan had not been to hunt it seemed, but to face the Slayer. That little excursion, coupled with lack of blood and the illness she'd suffered anyway had made her condition worsen considerably, and Spike felt wretched for the part he played in it.

"Spike, I'm cold" Dru complained, eyelids fluttering as she tried to stay awake and seemed to find it difficult, "It's all dark and dreary, the colours have run out..." she moaned, one hand covering her eyes as Spike held onto the other, hating to see her suffer.

"I'm sorry, my love" he told her, "Been a bad man, neglecting you like this. Say you forgive me, Dru, and I'll make it right" he promised her. He'd had vamps smarter than himself researching his sire's condition since they first arrived in Sunnydale. They were getting close to finding a cure so they told him a few minuets ago, but he wondered if they'd said that because it was true or rather because he'd threatened to pop their heads off if they didn't find something useful in the next couple of hours.

"Men in love are foolish" Drusilla laughed lightly, eyes still hidden behind her hand, "Fools rush in, leave others behind. The light tries to swallow you up and leave me to burn" she said, hand falling away to show her eyes flashing angry gold. Spike was slightly unnerved by the sight of such forceful eyes in a fragile and delicate face, though he'd seen it many times before. It bothered him now, he suspected, because her angry looks were aimed at him, and in no playful sense at all.

"Stupid Slayer girl" Dru spat, "Wanted me all gone away, lost where the fairies dance, so she could take my prince away"

"The Slayer?" Spike echoed, "But you only talked to her..."

"Struck me she did" his sire told him, "Tried to make me fly away in the wind, ashes to ashes, dust to dust" she said seriously, "Made the poor kitten weep and wail, and smash her baby girl" Dru said sadly, looking down at the fragments of Miss Edith that lay at the end of the bed. The doll had suffered fatal injuries when Drusilla had passed out, the figurine having slipped from it's owners hands to the concrete with a smash.

"You fought with the Slayer?" Spike checked, his blood boiling at the thought of it. As much as he fancied himself in love with Miss Buffy Summers, Drusilla was his saviour, his woman, his only companion for so long. He was so close to losing her and it seemed a lot of the blame must fall on Buffy, and possibly Angel too since he'd screwed up Spike's plans.

Drusilla nodded, her expression serious as she told of a fight that existed only in her head. No blows had been landed between herself and the Slayer, neither had attempted an attack at all, but Spike's sire had a plan to win back her man and she would not fail. No pretty little thing with sunshine in her hair was going to steal away her best toy. The Slayer would die as originally planned, and at Spike's hand, Dru would see to that. Then this torment would be over, she would be restored soon enough. Her cure was close, she could almost taste the coming of it's time, and with no Slayer to stop it happening Sunnydale would be Dru's own party town. She giggled at the thought of it - what a pretty picture.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. If I Could Just Forget About You

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 15 - If I Could Just Forget About You 

"It's quite clear from the book" Dalton, the vampire with the pointless spectacles told Spike, "Translation is impossible without the Cross"

"The Cross of Du Lac" the bleached blond echoed the name that Dalton had said before, as he looked down at the picture in the book. The mausoleum where it might be found was just a couple of miles from the factory, he could have the thing in his hands before sun up. Then Dru's cure could be found, his Dark Goddess would be restored and Little Miss SlayGal, Buffy Summers, would be struck from his mind and his heart. Spike didn't know how she'd crawled in there and set up home, but she'd be swiftly evicted in no time at all he was sure. When Dru was back to full strength they would travel the world, cutting a swath of destruction across continents like they used to, leaving a trail of blood red damage behind them.

"Oi, you!" Spike called to one of his larger followers, a burly fellow who's name escaped him, but whom he was fairly certain could probably bounce your average opponent down the street with one hand when he was human, so now he had vampire strength... "Take Dalton here, fetch the cross from the mausoleum, and do it fast"

"Yes, sir" the large vampire nodded, dragging the smaller and complaining demon-man behind him. Dalton really was quite a nancy for a vampire, Spike observed as they left together and he returned to Drusilla. She was still in bed, spent most of her time sleeping and refused to eat almost every time Spike offered her anyone to bite on. He hoped the pretty young blonde girl he'd had the boys catch would whet her appetite, after all she could always make pretend it was the Slayer, he was sure she'd like that.

"How're you doin', ducks?" he asked his princess as he returned to her side, "Feelin' any better?"

"Baby wants to play" she pouted, "but her energy escapes without her"

"'S cos you're not eating, luv" he told her, hand going to her cheek in an affectionate gesture, "Gotta eat to keep your strength up. Here, look what I got for you" he said, snapping his fingers so that the minion should bring the meal forward, a little pretty blonde, not more than sixteen, as specified, a gag keeping her quiet and rope tying her hands behind her back in case she tried to escape.

"She's a pretty one" Dru observed, "Like the other who would harm me" she growled.

"Have us a nice game of let's pretend shall we, luv?" Spike smirked, "Can keep her for a pet, call her Slayer if you want to"

"Yes" Drusilla smiled evilly, getting hold of the girl and pulling her closer as Spike moved away, "I like that game very much" she said, eyes locking onto to the innocent girl's own, putting her in a kind of trance as she pulled her closer still. As her fangs went to the girl's neck, Spike forced himself to watch at first, but it became impossible and he turned away, feeling physically sick.

From the back, she was a dead ringer for the Slayer, and in moments she would most likely just be dead. As much as he'd like to say he hated Buffy Summers and wanted to kill her like he'd originally planned he knew it was not going to be so simple. He couldn't bear witness to her death anymore than he could bring her down himself. There had to be another way to get rid of her and he was going to find it, before it was too late.

* * *

"You must at least be a little interested in what job you could get" Willow implored her friend, but Buffy was adamant she didn't care as they walked across the school grounds, together with Xander.

"What use is there in finding out what I might be good at when I already know I never can?" the blonde sighed, "Slayer destiny kinda doesn't leave room for a day job, and that's assuming I live beyond twenty-five, most Slayer's don't" she said sadly.

"Oh come on, Buff" Xander said, trying to sound chipper, "With us on your side, you'll be here way into little old lady-hood" he assured her with such confidence it made her smile.

"I hope so" she nodded, as they walked over to where the lists of aptitude test results had been posted. Xander did the honours of looking for the Slayer's name and reading her results aloud.

"Okay, Buffy... or should that be Inspector Buffy" he smirked as he read the job title next to her name, "Apparently you're cut out for the world of jelly donuts and guns"

"The police?" the Slayer's eyes went wide as she leaned in to see where Xander was pointing to her name on the list - she did not looked at all thrilled by the result.

"Don't laugh yet, Xander" Willow smiled, showing him where she'd found his name on the list.

"Prison Guard?" he gasped, "No way, no, they got my test mixed up with somebody else's!" he protested as the girls looked for Willow's name. Strangely it didn't appear to be there.

"But I did the test" the red-head explained, "I used a number two pencil!"

"Me too" said a voice behind her and her frowned turned to smile when she spun around and found Oz there, "And yet, also not listed" he told her, finding it strange.

"I guess we must be special or something" Willow smiled giddily at the guy she liked so much and who seemed to be at least a little interested in her so far too.

"Well, I know you are" he said, barely glancing at her, then carrying on with the conversation like neither the compliment or the little moment they shared had actually occurred, "So I'm thinking maybe its some kind of conspiracy, against people with naturally red hair, or something..." he said, making Willow giggle as Buffy got a hold of Xander's arm and moved him away from the scene.

"Hey, am I missing something there?" the brunette checked, craning his neck to keep an eye on Willow and Oz, until Buffy spoke and brought his attention back to her.

"They like each other" she explained, "And since Oz seems like a nice guy, I'm happy for Will. She deserves a nice guy" she said, eyes flitting to the ground as she thought of the man she thought had been so nice and had turned out to be something else entirely.

"You deserve that too, Buff" Xander told her, "And you'll find it, I promise"

"I kinda thought I already had, especially with William... Spike" she amended bitterly, "God, how could I have been so stupid" she cursed herself as she and Xander headed toward the library.

"We all make mistakes, Buffy" he reminded her, "Not that I like to mention it too much but Praying Mantis Lady, not my best romantic move"

Buffy smiled at that, grateful to her friend for trying to make her feel better, but in all honesty it didn't help much. Since finding out that William was in fact a vampire, research had begun on him and his female counterpart, Drusilla.

It seemed they were a formidable pair, having caused much pain and destruction for over a century. Tales of death and mayhem, torture and blood had been found by Giles as he dug deeper into the histories of both the vampires. Buffy hated Spike for what he'd done to her, making her fall in love with him had been such a cruel trick and beyond evil in her eyes. He'd caused her much more pain by damaging her emotionally than he ever could have physically, she was sure, despite the stories she'd read of the injuries he'd inflicted on people in the past.

"So I'll see you later, 'kay?" Xander was saying as Buffy tuned back into his voice, finding she'd walked as far as the library doors on autopilot.

"Yeah, sure" she said absently before going inside and finding Giles, surrounded by books as usual and hurrying around the room in quite a state.

"Are we under attack?" Buffy asked, only half joking as she approached the table in the middle of the room, "Or at least, are we expecting to be?"

"Oh, um, well, no, not exactly" her Watcher explained, as he put don the book in his hands, removed his spectacles and polished them with his handkerchief, "Although I must say I am concerned about how far this situation might go"

"There's a situation?" Buffy checked as she took a seat at the table, "Cos I'm kinda having one of those too" she admitted, "Vampires, last night" she explained succinctly, "Breaking into a mausoleum"

"Did they take anything?" Giles asked, brow creasing as he replaced his glasses on his nose and looked almost afraid of what Buffy's answer might be.

"I dunno" the Slayer shrugged, "Is it a big?"

"It may well be, depending on whether or not you slayed these vampires and of course which mausoleum they were breaking into" he told Buffy, referencing another book on the table, "During my research I have found many references to Drusilla having some kind of illness. Though it is unusual for vampires it is not unheard of for them to weaken over time until they can no longer find the strength to even feed themselves and crumble to dust"

"So what does Spike's skank dying have to do with the break-and-enterish vamps?" Buffy asked, still not getting it. An open book was quickly deposited on the table in front of her with a thud.

"The Cross of Du Lac" Giles said simply, as if it should be explanation enough. Of course it wasn't and Buffy looked blankly at him, "It would seem that there may be a cure for Drusilla's condition, the key to which may only be uncovered by the Cross of Du Lac. If the vampire's you encountered last night were at Du Lac's tomb, stealing the cross..."

"Then Spike could be one step away from curing Drusilla and wreaking havoc in my home town" Buffy completed her Watcher's sentence for him as she closed the book in front of her with a thump, "And since I only managed to slay one out of two vamps last night, our survey says - road trip to the cemetery"

She was up from the chair and half way to the library door when Principal Snyder came barrelling in from the opposite direction.

"Miss Summers, how did I know I'd find you here?" he asked her with a look.

Though Giles tried to defend the blonde, Snyder wouldn't here a word as he lectured Buffy about loitering and how she should be taking advantage of the greatness of career day, assuming she ever made it to an age where she might get a job, without ending up dead or in jail. Buffy nodded along like a good girl, though inside she was severely aggravated by the Principal and planning various ways she might slay him if he ever turned out to be a demon in disguise.

* * *

By the time Buffy managed to escape from school and make a decent excuse to her mother it was dark when she headed to the cemetery to check out the mausoleum from the night before.

"Congratulations, Giles, you win again in the fabulous 'name that mausoleum' game" Buffy said to herself as she looked up at the name carved on the side of them tomb - it read 'Du Lac' as he'd expected it to and inside she found a place where she guessed some kind of treasure ought to be. It seemed the vampires had the cross, meaning Spike could cure Drusilla, and that could only lead to badness.

What bothered Buffy more than the evil the pair might do, was how she would cope with knowing that 'William' had a woman he liked better than her. It was pathetic and proved entirely that she was still a 'silly schoolgirl' at heart, or so Giles would say she was sure. She ought to be congratulating herself on escaping from the clutches of such a nasty creature as Spike, but she couldn't quite manage it. He'd been so kind to her, and she liked him so much, the man behind the monster or the man he appeared to be in spite of his true nature, was entirely charming and very attractive, even now Buffy couldn't fully hate him, but she was trying to.

What really confused Buffy more than anything else was the way Spike had attempted to execute his plan. Presumably he had meant to kill her, that was the point of getting close to her. Getting into her life, gaining her trust, so her death would be all the sweeter, even easier in some ways. The Slayer winced at those particular thoughts before moving on, as she exited Du Lacs tomb and patrolled around the graveyard for a while. If Spike had planned only to make her fall for him and then kill her, why the confession? He had her right where he wanted her that night, or so it seemed as Buffy looked back on it. In her bedroom, wanting him so much, practically inviting him to do whatever he wanted to. It would have been so easy for him to sink his fangs into her throat and drain the life from her, but he hadn't.Instead he had told her how horrible he felt for doing this to her, wished he didn't have to confess at all, that they were two young crazy kids in love. Even when she was battle ready with stake in hand he was begging her to listen, to forgive him for what he was doing to her. Why would he do that if it was all a game and just a way to kill her. It didn't make any sense, but then neither did believing that a soulless vampire who already had a long-term lover could ever feel the way it seemed William had about the Slayer.

Buffy had no more time to wonder about her situation with William or Spike, who rightly or wrongly she tended to see as two different people these days, believing neither one to be capable of what the other had apparently done. From out of the bushes a demon ran at her. He was mostly human though very large and muscular and with one eye missing, still Buffy's Slayer sense was tingling, and she knew he was more than just a man. He had strength beyond any human she'd ever met and he seemed hell-bent on killing Buffy, as one of his large hands closed around her throat and he lifted her off the floor, til her feet were dangling.

In a blur, a second demon-man ran out of the darkness, attacking the first from behind., Buffy had never been so glad to see this particular vampire as she lay gasping on the ground for a moment, watching Angel fend off her attacker. It wasn't long before she'd regained her breath and grabbing the knife from the sheath at the leg she caught the demon off guard, slitting his throat. He fell to the ground dead and Angel rushed at Buffy hugging her tight.

"Thanks, but I'm fine" she assured him, wishing that his arms around her meant as much as it used to. Right now all she could think about was the other vampire who's arms she had happily been in just a couple of weeks ago. The souled vampire who'd helped her in battle more than once could never be anything more than a friend now.

"Buffy, don't you understand what this means?" Angel asked her, stepping back to look her in the eye. She didn't seem as bothered by this situation as she ought to be.

"We killed a demon, and you're over-reacting?" she said with a slight frown, "What's up, Angel?"

"That demon, he's one of an Order" he explained, bending down briefly to pull the ring that the creature wore on it's finger, "This symbol means Taraka, the name of the Order. They're bounty hunters, Buffy, highly dangerous, and I'll bet I know who's called them out to deal with you" he said angrily, not really noticing his game face was still showing as he moved back to the Slayer and held her in his arms once again, explaining to her the danger she was in.

From the bushes another person watched with fascination as the Slayer and vampire looked very cosy together, first hugging and then kissing. This was very interesting, the girl thought before running off into the darkness with such stealth and grace that nobody ever noticed she was there, not even Buffy who was too busy pushing Angel away.

"Stop it" she said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, "Angel, just don't" she told him firmly. His game face had since slipped away and now he only looked sorry for himself as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." he began, only for Buffy to interrupt him.

"Well, don't" she said with a look, "I told you, we can't be... what you want us to be. We just can't"

With that the Slayer ran, tears forming in her eyes as she headed for home, wishing her life were as simple as all the other kids at school. It was useful enough to be strong and resilient physically, but even Slayers had vulnerable hearts. Nobody had noticed yet just how much Buffy's own was breaking.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. I'll Take My Chance

**A/N : Hopefully I have re-written 'Whats My Line?' well enough so that you guys don't get bored reading this. There will be some twists and turns that you might not be expecting.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 16 - I'll Take My Chance

"The Order of Taraka?" Giles echoed the words Buffy had just said to him as he left her standing just beyond the doorway of his apartment and hurried to his books, "And Angel was absolutely certain of this?" the Watcher checked.

"Pretty certain" Buffy nodded as she stepped further into the room, "He said he thought he knew who would've called them out to deal with me too..." she said quietly, "Giles, do you really think it could be William? I mean, Spike" she amended off the look he gave her.

"Buffy, I know how Spike presented himself to you" Giles sighed, removing his glasses and polishing them on a handkerchief, "but you must remember it was all an act. He is a vicious killer, a vampire who has taken on and defeated two Slayers in the past" he reminded her, "Given this information, is it really so shocking to think he has sent the Order after you?"

"I know it shouldn't be a surprise" Buffy shook her head, looking down at her hands in her lap, "but Giles, think about it" she implored him, "If he's so great at killing Slayers, why call out these Taraka guys? Why not just kill me when he had the chance?" she asked, not getting it at all, "He was alone with me Giles, I trusted him, there were so many times he could just... but he never did" she ended more quietly than she began, knowing that she didn't only mean that he might've killed her. That night when he'd come into her bedroom, the night he'd confessed who he really was, Buffy knew that if he'd tried she would've let him go further with her than she'd ever gone with anyone before. She'd have shared her bed with him, given her body over to him, despite the fact she knew it would be wrong, even if he were the human that he'd pretended to be. It didn't change the fact she would've let it happen, William must've known that too, and yet he'd not taken advantage, he'd confessed instead, and begged her to understand.

"Buffy, my dear" her Watcher sighed as he sat down beside her and took her hand in his, "I understand that he's hurt you, and that you wish he were different, the man he presented himself as when you met him, but I'm afraid he can never be" Giles reminded her, "Spike is a vampire, he is evil, and his agenda is the same as any other demons, to do evil and to kill those people that stand in the way of their progress"

"People like the Slayer?" she said, knowing it was true.

Giles just nodded his head as he picked up a book and turned a couple of pages.

"So, what do we do about the Taraka guys?" Buffy checked, taking a deep breath and trying to clear her head of all the confused thoughts about William/Spike and the mixed up feelings she was still having for him.

"Unfortunately there is little we can do at the moment" Giles shook his head, "They are dedicated to their task Buffy. If they've been called upon to destroy you then they will keep coming and coming, until... well, until their job is done" he said awkwardly, hating that he had to be the one to tell the Slayer her life could be over all too easily.

"But I can fight these things?" she checked, "I mean, I got one already"

"Perhaps" Giles agreed, "but it may be advisable for you to lay low for a while, stay away from the more obvious places where the demons might look for you"

"Then I can't go home" Buffy realised, "And staying around you or the gang would just put them in danger"

"Perhaps Angel knows of a place you could go?" Giles suggested, "He would have various locations I'm sure that he might use when he is in danger" her Watcher mused, "I imagine a demon that fights against his own kind might often find himself in similar situations"

"I could really use a little time away from Angel right now" Buffy muttered, recalling what had happened in the graveyard, "But I guess now is not the time to let personal stuff get in the way" she said more loudly as she stood up, and prepared to leave. No matter what happened she could still trust Angel to be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

"I said check again!" Spike roared, slamming Dalton's head into the table with a thump, "You screw this up, pip-squeak, and you have no idea how much you'll regret it!" he said angrily as he let the other vampire go and stalked around the table.

"I-It's quite definite" he said definitely as he straightened his glasses and read the text again, "From the blood of the sire she was risen, from the blood of the sire, she shall rise again" he recited the part of the incantation that was so important, "That's the key to the cure" he said, voice shaking as he hoped Spike accepted what he was saying as the truth and didn't pound on him anymore.

"Blood of the sire" the bleached blond smirked, in what Dalton hoped was a happy way, "Always knew old Peaches had to have a purpose for still bein' around" he said more-or-less to himself as he strode through to the back of the warehouse in the little room that was his and Drusilla's own bedroom.

"The pixies are crying in my head" she told him as he came through the door. She was sitting up in bed, her hands held to her head a she frowned, "One is done, all gone away" she said sadly, looking down at the Tarot style cards on the bedclothes and reaching a hand to turn one over.

"Tell your bloody pixies to cheer themselves up, luv" Spike told his sire as he sat down in the bed beside her and put a hand to her face, turning her head so she looked at him, "Dalton finally cracked the code, pet, we found the key to your cure"

"Make princess strong again?" she said like a hopeful child, "Strong enough to feed, and dance, and play" she added with a suggestive look that wasn't lost on her childe.

"Strong enough to rule this town, my sweet" Spike told her with a smile.

Dru smiled back at first but soon was frowning again as she turned away and looked at her cards once again.

"No good until the fairy-girl is good and gone" she said, eyes flashing gold, "The first of three, he is passing under our feet" she told Spike who had the strangest mixture of feelings inside him as he took in that statement. It seemed the first bounty hunter to take on the Slayer had lost, meaning she lived on still. He was angry to think his plan was failing and yet there was a voice in his head, or possibly his heart, that was joyful at knowing Buffy was not dead. Despite his better judgement a part of him still cared for the silly bint who would tame him. For making him fall in love with her, Spike hated Buffy Summers.

"Not to worry, luv" he told Drusilla, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles tenderly, "Plenty of time left for Little Miss Slay-All to get what's coming to her"

* * *

Buffy felt a little weird when she first arrived at Angel's apartment. He wasn't there but the door was unlocked and so she let herself inside, sure he wouldn't mind too much, but forever mindful that he might. After all, she hadn't exactly been too friendly in her reaction when he kissed her in the graveyard last night, making it very clear they could never be as close as he wanted them to be. Now, twenty-four hours on she was sneaking into his apartment, seeking sanctuary.

Tiredness overcame her as Buffy sat down in the comfy chair, waiting for the vampire with the soul to return home. She just closed her eyes for a minute, never intended to fall asleep but it was in fact several hours later when she got a rude awakening. Her eyes opened to the sight of a young woman leaning over her, a threatening look on her face and a wooden implement in her hand.

"What the hell...?" Buffy gasped as she expertly flipped out of the char, kicking the other girl away from her.

The fight that ensued was nasty and violent, but very little in the way of damage was done to either party. They seemed equally matched in strength and skill, which baffled both of them. Buffy was confused by the apparent human with enhanced strength, and whilst she assumed the girl to be one of the Order of Taraka, come to kill her on Spike and Drusilla's behalf, she wondered how she could look as she did and still possess the power and skills of a warrior demon of some type.

"You cannot win, vampire!" the girl/demon warrior person cried as they landed in battle stance opposite each other once again. She was just as confused as Buffy was it seemed if she thought the Slayer was in fact a vampire!

"Vampire?" Buffy frowned, "Who the hell said I was a vampire? And why are we fighting if you think that?"

"I was chosen to kill all the vampires" the girl informed her, in an accent not unlike Caribbean and yet not quite that either, "I am Kendra, the Vampire Slayer"

* * *

"It's extraordinary" Giles exclaimed for the twentieth time in as many minutes, or so it seemed to Buffy as he paced the school library, going back and forth past Kendra who seemed completely unphased. After her confession of being the Slayer Buffy's confusion had only worsened. There couldn't be two Slayers, it was impossible, and after a few minutes of yelling about it, it seemed neither girl could say how or why it had occurred that there were in fact two of them, claiming to be the Chosen One.

The only possible way to work this out seemed to be to go ask Giles, but as yet he'd come up with no explanation and Buffy was getting more and more frustrated. Okay so she didn't love being the Slayer all the time but she was damned if some weird foreign kid was going to swoop in and steal her gig without asking!

"Giles, can you stop with the extraordinary riff already and tell this girl to go home!" she urged her Watcher, "There can't be two Slayers, and we know I'm the Slayer, so clearly she's not"

"I am the Vampire Slayer" Kendra insisted with a defiant look, "And I shall be the Vampire Slayer until I die, at which time another will be called to take me place"

"Oh good Lord" Giles suddenly gasped, "Of course, called when the former dies" he muttered to himself, before looking to the blonde, "Buffy, you did die, and in doing so I believe you caused Kendra here to be called as the next Slayer"

"You died?" the second Slayer raised an eyebrow at the other who looked sheepish.

"I was only gone for a minute" she said awkwardly as Willow, who had so far been sitting silently, eyes flitting between the Slayers as if she were at a tennis match, finally found her tongue.

"But Buffy, this is so cool" she enthused, "Now you have somebody to help with the Slayage, a partner for the fightage and all, and with all the craziness going on with the bounty hunter guys, it has to be a good thing, right?" she said hopefully.

"I guess" Buffy shrugged, "but there's still something I wanna know" she said, suddenly frowning at Kendra as she got out of her seat, "How come you thought I was a vampire before?"

"It seemed like a natural conclusion" she shrugged, "Did I not see you kissing a vampire?" she checked as Giles frowned.

"Buffy would not kiss a vampire!" Willow exploded, rushing to her friends defence and physically to her side, "Oh, except when she does that, cos of William, I mean, Spike" she said awkwardly.

"It wasn't him, Will" Buffy said, feeling equally as awkward, "It was Angel" she admitted, "but I so didn't kiss him, he kissed me, and if Little Miss SpyGirl here had kept watching a little longer she would've seen me push Angel away"

"I do not care about this" Kendra waved it away with her hand, "I am here for a purpose. My Watcher, Mr Zabuto, told me a dark power was rising in Sunnydale"

"Which one?" Buffy asked, "Cos it's kind of a take-your-pick sitch right now" she said with a sigh as she sat down on a chair with a thump.

"Indeed, Kendra" Giles went on to explain, "There are many dark forces at work in Sunnydale at the moment, and your help would be much appreciated in dealing with them..." he would have gone on further were it not for the crashing sound of two people tumbling into the library through the main doors, taking everyone's attention away from the previous conversion.

"Xander, Cordelia, what happened?" Willow gasped as they came further into the room, both out of breath and Cordy dripping water all over the place for some reason.

"What happened?" she complained loudly, "Oh I'll tell you what happened! Miss Slayer 1998 and her stupid house happened!"

"My house?" Buffy frowned as she got up and came over to her friends, "What were you doing at my house?"

"We were driving by, totally innocently, going from one place to another place with no funny business in between at all in any way..." Xander started rambling until a swift punch in the arm from Cordelia brought him back on topic, "So we went by your house and there's this guy ringing the bell. He didn't seem to be taking the hint that no-one was home so we got out of the car and went over to tell him just that"

"'Cept this man was not a man" Cordy cut in, "He was a great big bug-pile man!" she exclaimed, "All these wriggly little... argh!" she screamed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and another maggot type creature flew out onto the table in front of her. She was up out of her seat and running for the doors, screaming something about a shower, before anyone could ask any further questions.

"Our survey says another Taraka attack" Buffy sighed, "I'm sorry I got you guys mixed up in this" she apologised to Xander who shrugged it off as no big.

"And who's this charming addition to the party?" he asked glancing at Kendra who shifted awkwardly.

"Kind of a long story" the blonde admitted, "Short version - she's a Slayer"

"A Slayer? As in Vampire Slayer?" Xander checked.

"You know of another kind of Slayer?" Willow checked with an amused smile, though she got no reply.

"Er, Buffy" Giles said suddenly, "You say Angel was not at his apartment when you got there last night, and had not returned when you left this morning?" he checked, "That's very strange, don't you think?"

"I guess" Buffy frowned, "I was kind of too preoccupied with Pink Ranger here to think about it, but..."

"Angel" Kendra echoed, "This is the vampire you were kissing?"

"You're back to kissing Angel again!" Xander gasped, at which Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not kissing Angel" she assured him, "He kinda kissed me is all, but we already had this conversation" she said as she looked at Kendra, "Why the re-run?"

The second Slayer shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned as she answered;

"He is dead"

_To Be Continued...  
_


	17. My World Came Tumbling Down

**A/N : Is Angel really dead? Can Spike allow Buffy to be killed by the Order of Taraka? Can he end her days himself? Will Drusilla be cured? Read the chapter and find out!  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 17 - My World Came Tumbling Down

"Drusilla!" Spike called as he crashed back into he factory with a couple of his minions dragging a body behind them, "Got a surprise for you, luv" he told her as he entered the bedroom and the semi-conscious vampire was dumped on the floor at the end of the bed.

"Ooh, Daddy's home" Dru grinned with delight as Spike helped her up from the bed and brought her to see their hostage, "He's been a naughty boy, almost as naughty as William" she said, eyes shifting to the bleached blond, her stare hardening somewhat and unnerving her childe.

"Don't get too attached to your precious Daddy, pet" Spike warned her, "After all, his death will be your cure"

"A sweet release" she giggled, happy and childlike once again, "Such a pretty party will shall have, with cake and Slayer blood for tea" she told the other two vampires, neither of whom looked impressed at all. Angel of course should be on the side of good, given his soul, but Spike might have been more pleased about his natural enemies demise. In reality he found the thought of Buffy's death actually turned his stomach, and he hated himself for caring at all, even more so because it was upsetting Dru, his black beauty.

"You have some fun, sweetheart" he told her as she taunted the semi-conscious Angel, "Just don't let him die, not til the ritual"

"What fun shall we have, dearest?" Drusilla asked her sire, having heard Spike and yet not really paying him much attention right now, "Some nasty games you taught me, a long time ago" she suggested, fingers walking up his arm and shoulder where she suddenly brought back her hand and struck him across the face with an almighty force.

Spike smirked to himself, glad to see his old grand-sire suffer as he left the room. He'd barely made it through the door, and both Dru and Angel must've known it. Their conversation took a turn as he listened.

"Will the girl cry for you?" she asked, "Shed a tear for the Angel-Beast?"

"Buffy won't care if I'm gone Dru" Angel shook his head wearily, "If you think killing me will hurt her, then you're wrong"

"She wants to take my toys away" Drusilla said as she swayed slightly before her sire, "My precious what I made myself, for my very own... just like you made me" she grinned, "Made me suffer, then made me yours, and now you won't hurt me even just a little bit" she giggled, "But I can hurt you, spank you til you scream" she told him, hands running over his chest before halting as her nails dug into his flesh making him wince. He'd been through so much already, a fight with a girl with strength to equal his own and then hours cowering from the sun that would dust him when he was locked in the cage at Willys.

"Make you suffer, like you made me" Drusilla whispered near his ear, "Then I'll be strong again, and the Slayer will feel what it's like when a heart bleeds" she swore, eyes flashing gold her face contorting but not quite shifting completely to that of the demon she really was.

Outside the door, Spike swallowed hard and forced his legs to work so he could walk away. Seemed his sire had little faith in the Order of Taraka to kill the Slayer, perhaps because at least one of them was already dead and that left only two more. Drusilla would do the job herself if it came down to it, would bring the Slayer down, kill her in her own way to see the job was properly done. In a fight to the death between these two women, Spike couldn't honestly say which he'd be rooting for. Drusilla was his sweet death, his saviour, his creator, but Buffy, she was the light he missed so much as a vampire, the one person who made the world bright and vibrant even in the cold dark night. She made him feel like a human being, something he hadn't done in over a century, and he liked the way that felt. Still, Spike knew he never could be a human again. He was a demon and such he must remain, and it'd be a whole lot easier if the plan he and Dru had concocted between them went off without a hitch.

* * *

"And you say Willy told you Angel has gone away to recover?" Giles checked as Buffy and Kendra both took a seat at the research table in the library, looking a little tired.

"That's what he said" Buffy shrugged, "I know he's not the most trust worthy of sources, but he's all we have right now, and since there were no ashes anywhere around, I'd say Angel is at least still alive, or undead, whatever" she waved away her confusion with her hand, just wishing all this was over. There were too many things to worry about right now and little did she know one more was about to be reminded to her.

"Buffy!" Willow called as she came into the library, "You so need to get out there!" she pointed behind her to the doors, beyond which many students wandered around stands and stalls learning about possible careers they might enjoy in later life.

"Demons?" Kendra guessed, scrambling to her feet.

"Kinda worse" Willow made a face, "Snyder is looking for you Buffy, and he's not happy"

The blonde Slayer made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat as she pulled herself up out of her seat.

"The Order of Taraka wanna kill me, a vampire is trying to cure his sire who probably wants to kill me, and now if I don't show up to Career Day, Snyder is gonna kill me" she sighed, "Anybody not wanting to kill me today please raise your hand?"

Willow did just that and offered a smile to her friend who managed one back, but only just.

"Giles, I'll be back" Buffy called over her shoulder to him as she left, "Baby-sit my second for me for a while, okay?"

The Watcher was not given a chance to answer as the Slayer and Willow exited, leaving the doors to the library swinging wildly behind them.

"How you holding up, Buff?" the red-head checked a they headed off down the hall and passed through the Career Fair.

"I'm doing okay, I guess" the Slayer sighed, "I can handle the demons that are out to get me, I can even deal with Career Day, and my new little Slayer friend hanging around, I just wish..." she stopped when she realised how stupid what she was about to say really sounded.

"What?" Willow prompted and eventually her friend explained.

"I just wish that all this wasn't happening because of William" she admitted quietly, "I just, I really liked him, and I know the guy I fell for doesn't really exist, it was all a big act and Spike was just playing me, but... but I actually thought he loved me"

"He seemed so nice" Willow agreed, "I never thought he would turn out to be like this"

"I don't think you'll have the same problems I'm having when it comes to your guy" Buffy forced a smile a she spotted Oz a few feet away, grinning like an idiot when he spotted Willow. The red-head followed her friends eye line and blushed when she realised she was being admired.

"I should be... otherwhere" Buffy said absently, though she doubted Willow was listening anyway as she only had eyes for Oz.

"You must be... Buffy Summers?" the lady cop at the police stand asked the blonde as she consulted the clipboard in her hand.

"That would be me" the Slayer smiled, not expecting what happened next as the woman pulled a gun from a holster at her waist and made to shoot. Buffy leapt into action, grabbing the fake policewoman's arms, attempting to wrestle the gun away from her. As a first shot went off, piercing the ceiling, several people screamed and students and teachers alike began to scramble for cover. The commotion alerted Kendra and Giles, and the second Slayer came barrelling out of the library to aid her sister in arms.

In moments the two young women had the super-strength cop semi-conscious and with her arms held tight behind her back. Assuming the whole scene was a demonstration by now, several students began to clap as the two Slayers dragged the woman away to the library. Giles hurried after them and Willow made an excuse to Oz so she could follow.

As the red-head came through the doors she found Buffy and Kendra fastening the woman in the police uniform to a chair with rope.

"Is she a demon?" Willow asked nervously, keeping a good few feet back for fear of what might happen.

"Maybe" Buffy told her, as Giles checked the woman's hand and found a familiar ring on her finger.

"Another of the Order of Taraka" the Watcher informed them, "She was here specifically to kill you, Buffy"

"But she'll have information, right?" the Slayer checked, glancing at Giles then leaning over her hostage, "You know about this ritual to save Drusilla?"

The woman didn't say a word, just glared at the Slayers as they stood over her. The way her eyes glinted and flashed told Buffy she was far from the human she appeared to be, and Kendra wasted no time in doing what she did best.

"Tell us what you know!" she demanded, smacking the cop in the face.

"Kendra, please" Giles cut in, "I don't think that will help" he told the angry Slayer warily, "I doubt very much she has any idea what the ritual entails. Indeed, I'm quite certain she is only here to deal with Buffy. She may never even have met Spike or Drusilla"

"It's too late now" the woman suddenly began to laugh, "Dead or alive, you can't stop the ritual, it's too late"

"Kendra" Buffy said, though she was still staring at the cop, "Hit her again" she ordered as the second Slayer wasted no time in doing as she was told.

"Clearly you know a little more than Giles here gave you credit for" the blonde said nastily as she leaned in over the demon-woman bound to the chair, "Now are you gonna tell me about this ritual or do I let my friend here get real nasty?"

"I'm ready to die for my cause" the woman told her simply, just as Giles discovered something.

"That may not be necessary" he said as he brought a book from the table over to show Buffy, "I do believe I know what Drusilla's cure entails"

Pointing to the correct passage in the text he showed Buffy what he had found and she read it aloud.

"On the night of the full moon... from the blood of the sire she is risen, from the blood of the sire she shall rise again" she said, wondering what that really meant, "You know who Drusilla's sire is?" she asked Giles, who couldn't look at her.

"I was trying to find a way to tell you" he said awkwardly and the pieces slotted into place in Buffy's head.

"Angel" she said softly.

Now she understood.

* * *

"Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity. Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine. Restore your most impious, murderous child"

Spike continued to say the words of the ritual aloud, holding the Du Lac cross in his hand, black leather gloves saving his skin from burning. From the base of the cross he pulled a knife as he advanced back down the aisle of the church towards the altar where Drusilla and Angel were stood, her right wrist bound to his left.

"From the blood of the sire she is risen" Spike said as he brought the knife back, "From the blood of the sire, she will rise again" he declared as he plunged the blade through the adjoined hands of his sire and grand-sire, a scream erupting from both of them as the magicks did their work.

As the power drained from Angel into his crazy childe, Buffy and Kendra burst in through the main doors of the church with Willy between them.

"What the bloody hell...!" Spike exclaimed as he spotted them. He vaguely heard Willy ramble something about thinking he'd done the right thing, after all hadn't the bleached blond vamp promised a reward for bringing the Slayer to him, and here he'd managed to bring two! Clearly he'd missed the part about the Chosen girls being dead on arrival for the deal to be a deal at all.

"I don't have time for this" Spike said to himself, knowing the main reason he would not fight Buffy was because he knew he couldn't deal with her himself, "Kill them" he told his minions who obeyed their master, running at the two Slayers from both in front and behind. The gang of vamps hadn't accounted for the Scoobies waiting right behind the door, armed to the hilt with crossbows, stakes, and axes.

As his gang were slowly turned to dust and the remaining Taraka demon had his little bug parts stomped on, Spike knew he had to get out and fast. Pulling the dagger out from their hands, he released Drusilla, leaving Angel hanging alone at the front of the church.

"Spike, I see the world so bright and beautiful again" Dru told her childe.

"That's good, luv" Spike told her absently, "But right now, we've got to get out of here"

The pair vamped out as they climbed down from the altar and headed into the fray. Drusilla was incensed and went straight for Buffy who had her back to her as she fought another vampire. It was Giles who spotted the attack and took aim with his crossbow, praying to all the Powers That Be he'd make his target. He sighed with relief as Drusilla convulsed with pain before exploding into ash.

"Bastard!" Spike growled, running at Giles, only to have Kendra intercept him and flip him onto his back. He was on his feet again before she barely had chance to breathe and the two fought, the Slayer's back to back as Buffy continued to fend off another of Spike's vampire minions.

The blonde could feel Spike behind her, knew how mad he must be after seeing Dru dust. As much as she'd loved William, the man she thought he was, she knew what she had to do now. Spike had to die and it had to be at her own hand if she was ever going to get over him.

"Switch!" she yelled to Kendra, leaning over so the second Slayer could roll over her back.

"Rather be fightin' you anyway" Spike said nastily, light glinting off his fangs and reminding Buffy all too well of what he really was.

"Mutual" she told him as she delivered a kick to his head, knocking him back. He retaliated, and the fight was on, punches and kicks being landed on both sides, but neither of them feeling as if the other were really putting their heart into it. In fact, it wasn't long before Spike was making plans to run. He saw the door was clear, the ashes of his sire littering the path to it. The sight made him wince, more than any blow and he knew he'd end up just as dead if he didn't get out of here. Maybe Buffy couldn't end his days, anymore than he could end hers, but one of these others might get a lucky shot in, or he could fall, there was a lot of broken wood lying around by now.

With a mighty roar he ran at Buffy, knocking her back into Kendra and bringing them both down. As they scrambled to their feet, Spike went for the door, but not fast enough. Kendra was up and ready, with a censer from the alter in her hand. Swinging it above her head she threw it towards Spike, smacking him in the back of the head and causing him to fall into the church organ. The entire structure groaned and collapsed on top of him as Buffy watched, her hand going over her mouth and tears filling her eyes.

The fight was over, Angel was saved, and it seemed both Drusilla and Spike were dead.

* * *

They hadn't mentioned him, not even once as they all left the church together and went to Giles' place to tend their wounds. It was a hollow victory for Buffy, and the gang all knew it. Even Xander, who's tactfulness was questionable, knew to keep his mouth shut on the subject of Spike, or William as Buffy had known him.

As stupid as she knew it was, despite all the awful things she'd learnt about him since then, she knew in her heart she still loved the man who was in fact a vicious vampire. He'd said he loved her, and whilst it seemed obvious that it was all a lie, Buffy couldn't help but wonder if it had all been so untrue, as she returned to the semi-burnt out shell of the small church and surveyed the damage that had been done.

The dust that had been Drusilla lie in the centre of the aisle and somewhere under the rubble of the organ, must be the same substance that was once William. Buffy cried in spite of herself as she walked over to the fallen instrument. It was only as she got closer she discovered something, a piece of fabric - black leather.

Shifting pieces of wood aside, she realised with mixed emotions that it was as she'd thought, part of Spike's coat. He was alive, or at least as alive as a vampire could be. The point was, he wasn't dust and though she knew she should be disappointed, Buffy felt relief and joy swell in her heart as she uncovered his body and pulled him free of the rubble.

As she laid him out on the floor, he shifted slightly his eyes flickering open as she knelt at his head, pushing his hair back off his soot-covered face.

"William" she said softly, swallowing hard.

"Slayer?" he breathed unnecessarily as he looked up at her, before his eyes closed again and he was gone, out cold.

Looking around, Buffy was glad to see she was still alone. None of the gang had thought to follow her. Nobody had seemed to notice the fracas that had taken place in this building.

Summoning all her strength she managed to pick Spike up off the ground, half dragging him towards the side door. With any luck she could get him somewhere safe before sunrise, and without anybody ever knowing about it.

_To Be Continued..._


	18. I’ve Paid For You With Tears

**A/N : As some of you guessed, the situation now is kind of like early Season 3 (despite the fact this is mid Season 2), only of course Buffy is caring for Spike in this story and not Angel. Hope you like the new chapter :-)  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 18 - I've Paid For You With Tears

Buffy was used to keeping secrets. As the Slayer she had a superhero side of her life that she couldn't speak of to most people, not even her mother, and as a girl she had the usual everyday privacies of a teenager. What Buffy hadn't bargained for was another enormous secret to be added to her list that she must keep from absolutely everybody she knew. As far as her friends and her Watcher were concerned, Spike or William the Bloody as he was once known, had died the same night as his vampire lover, Drusilla. They had no idea that the church organ that had collapsed upon him had merely wounded him.

No wood had pierced his heart or taken his head from his body, and though part of the building had been alight, the fire had never reached Spike, or had at least done him no serious harm for a vampire. Put simply, he was not dust, and Buffy was the only one that knew.

In all honesty, even Spike had expected to be dead after all he'd been through and when he'd managed to half open his eyes after a dark and painful sleep, he was sure that somehow he was seeing an angel. It had turned out of course to be Buffy come to rescue him, something he was both grateful for and angered by when he realised the truth. Still, he had little energy to be either of these things for a long time. Even now, one week on, his body would not co-operate with what his brain had in mind and with his legs less than willing to co-operate right now he was stuck on the makeshift bed in the abandoned warehouse where the Slayer had left him.

He knew where he was by now, he'd figured it out a couple of days ago as he lay in the gloom, having to concentrate overly much just to get his eyes to stay open for a decent period of time. It was the warehouse he had brought Buffy too on Halloween, where they'd first kissed and where he, being the great ponce he still was underneath the vampire attitude, had told the Slayer he loved her.

Now he didn't know what he was feeling, other than physical pain throughout his body and emotional pain because Drusilla was gone. He'd treated his sire so badly these past weeks and now she was gone, he had no chance to make anything up to her. He felt wretched for her loss and wracked with guilt for letting this happen to her, but a tiny part of him wondered if he felt her loss as deeply as it seemed. It was of course plausible to think he felt this way because he thought he ought to, and because of the blood link between the two of them, with her being his creator and all.

Things would be much simpler, Spike knew, if only he'd never come after the Slayer. If only he could've stayed away from Sunnydale and not met Buffy bleedin' Summers...

"Spike?" her honeyed voice called in the gloom.

"Talk of the devil, and she appears" he muttered to himself and at her distance she didn't hear a word.

In his best attempt to ignore her, Spike closed is eyes and feigned sleep. He'd taken to doing so most times when she visited, it was just easier to not have to see her, less confusing for his already muddled mind. A part of him, the part he denied so much and yet knew was very real, still loved the silly bint who cared for him and tended his wounds that were taking too long to heal. He hated himself for loving her, and then would hate himself more for trying to convince himself he wanted to kill her.

As her scent assaulted his nose, Spike kept his eyes firmly shut and ignored the woman he would both love and hate. She didn't make it easy, but then she didn't know what he was trying to do.

Each day and night when she visited she would take care of him, tend the wounds all over his body that were haphazardly bandaged, and talk about nonsense things that were happening in her life, like school and her mates and so forth.

"I really wish you didn't need so much sleep to heal" Buffy sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside Spike and looked him over, "These one-sided conversations are getting a little boring" she admitted as she started to check each burn, cut, and graze on the vampire's body, "Still, at least I can pretend that somebody has time to listen to what I'm saying... Maybe that's unfair, no actually I don't think it is" she decided, practically having an argument with herself, "See, my Mom has this new guy in her life. I want to be happy for her, really I do, it's just, this guy, Ted, he seems kinda creepy. I'm not saying he's like demon creepy or whatever, but... there's just something about him I don't like" she explained.

Spike lay impossibly still, not even needing to breathe of course as Buffy's hands moved over his skin, re-bandaging the injuries that needed it and checking others to see if they were healing properly. He had to force himself not to shiver at her gentle touch and not to respond to what she was saying. If she knew he was awake and willing to talk to her, he'd actually have to have a serious conversation about things, and right now he couldn't face it. He wanted to hate her, and it was easier if he didn't have to actually look at her or talk to her.

"He kinda threatened me" Buffy said suddenly and something bubbled up inside Spike, something he had trouble controlling, "It was a stupid thing, and my Mom doesn't even believe me. Willow and Xander are practically in love with my new Daddy figure, they all just think I'm being weird because I think he's trying to replace my Dad, but I know what he said to me"

Spike was now curious to know exactly what this git had said to the Slayer to get her so upset. How could her mates and even her own mother not believe her? She was so sweet, so innocent, so...

"Buffy" her name slipped out from between his lips without him hardly noticing at first.

"Oh my God" she gasped as she leant over him, her hand going to his face as she watched his eyes flicker open, "William?" she said hopefully and was grinning by the time Spike managed to focus his eyes on her face.

Looking at her brought such joy and pain at the same time. The picture in his mind of how she looked was not half so clear and beautiful as what he was seeing now. She truly appeared as a goddess before him, a heavenly figure from on high sent to care for him. He could see in her eyes that despite everything she couldn't hate him, anymore than he could detest her. Still, seeing her only served to remind him of that day in the church, a week ago now, where his own sire had been slain and he had been so badly hurt by the gang that surrounded this woman. He closed his eyes briefly again and turned his head away.

"Does it hurt?" Buffy checked, practically wincing on his behalf as she spotted the pain in his eyes a second before he turned away.

"Everything" he said quietly, "Everything bleedin' hurts" he cursed.

The Slayer wasn't certain what she was supposed to say to that, or even precisely what he meant by it. Being a vampire, his injuries were healing quickly, still not as fast as Buffy had expected. It had been a fierce fight and then with the weight of the church organ crashing down on him, in all honesty Buffy was a little surprised his bones were not broken beyond repair.

"Why'd you even bother, pet?" he asked eventually, though still not looking at her.

"Why did I...?" she echoed, not certain yet what he meant.

"Why'd you damn me like this?" he said coldly, finally turning his head to look at her once again, eyes boring into her own like blue steel, "Make me feel like some sort of human being, make me less than I was, then take away the only one who could've saved me" he sneered, looking away from her again. He'd liked to have got up and stormed out of the building, but after laying there so long, coupled with the pain he still felt, Spike wasn't even sure his legs would hold him, and how pathetic would he look collapsing in a heap when he tried to walk away, needing her help to stand again?

"I didn't kill Drusilla" she told him, almost as icily, getting mad at him for being like this when she herself was already starting to forgive him for all he had tried to do to her, "I only saved you" she reminded him, tears evident in her voice, making Spike wince as he felt her weight move off the bed. She made for the door and he felt wretched, knowing he'd made her cry. Though he called her name behind her she was already gone. If she heard him, she didn't stop anyway.

* * *

Buffy yawned as she took the next turn and walked across the street towards the old warehouse. She hadn't slept much last night, half her brain whirring with thoughts of Spike and the situation she found herself in regarding him, whilst the other half was busy trying to figure out how she could prove there was something up with her Mom's new boyfriend. By this morning she'd quite decided that neither problem was going to go away unless she herself did something about them.

Ted was the first thing to be dealt with and she'd headed over to his place of work during lunch, determined to discover what his secret was. Surely he had to have one, she'd thought, something was so definitely up with that guy.

Though she had discovered something she didn't previously know, it was nothing like what she'd expected. The only item cluttering Ted's desk was a photograph of Buffy's own mother, carefully folded so the young blonde herself could not be seen. A quick chat with a work colleague of his brought out the real surprise, the fact Ted had told everybody how he was engaged, soon to be married to Joyce Summers.

Buffy could hardly believe what she was hearing and was eager to find out if it was true. Talking to her friends about the situation, she found that Xander and Willow could only be pleased for her getting a great step-father like Ted. Of course the Slayer could not understand how they could be so calm. There was more to this guy than met the eye, he couldn't be all that, and he'd threatened her before, she hadn't imagined it.

All that confronting the guy and her own mother had done was cause an argument that had led to Buffy being sent to her room without her dinner. The Slayer had paced her room a few moments, both upset and angry with the whole world, before she decided the only person who might understand was William. Of course she was very aware that William was Spike, a vampire who had caused her great pain when his true identity was revealed. He'd upset her again last night by being so mean and blaming her for his precious Drusilla's death. In all honesty, she'd thought, as she slid her bedroom window open and climbed out, it stung more to know Spike still cared about his sire than it did to be accused of her downfall.

Now, standing outside the warehouse, Buffy stopped by the door, suddenly wondering if she'd made a big mistake coming here. She shouldn't care about Spike, the only reason she should ever have anything to do with him again was to do her duty as the Slayer and stake him. The problem was she didn't want him dead and gone, she wanted to care for him, help him heal, maybe find a way for them to be together.

It was a silly high school girl's dream, and she knew it. It was even more impossible for her to be with Spike than it had been with Angel. At least the first vampire she'd had feelings for had a soul, the bleached blond did not. Still, when she looked in his eyes, Buffy was almost certain she could see right into the soul Spike apparently didn't have, and when he'd told her he loved her and showed her with soft touches and sweet kisses, she knew it was true, she believed it, even now.

"Hi" she said, her feet having taken her into the building and over to the makeshift bed where Spike lay without her barely noticing she'd moved.

"Buffy" he half-smiled as he looked at her. He'd spent the whole of last night and today thinking about her, alternating between being mad at her, missing her, worrying about her, and wishing he could hold her in his arms, "About before... I never meant to..." he closed his eyes and took a breath he didn't need as he sorted his thoughts into some sort of order, "Why'd you do it?" he asked eventually as he looked at her once again.

Buffy frowned as she came towards him, not completely understanding yet.

"Why did I do, what?" she checked, hovering near the edge of the bed, not quite willing to sit down yet, just in case this turned into something nasty again and she was required to make a quick exit.

"Rescue me" he said simply, "Bring me here, patch me up, let me carry on existing"

"I don't know" she said quietly, shifting from foot to foot and looking very uncomfortable.

"'S that right?" Spike checked, eyes not leaving her face and beginning to feel like he was trying to burn holes in Buffy who was almost afraid to meet his gaze.

"How're you feeling?" she said eventually, barely glancing at him as she sat down on an overturned box that she pulled over towards the bed.

"Little less dead than maybe I should" he shrugged, smirking slightly at her avoidance of his question. If she wanted to play it that way for now he would. Didn't seem like she planned on leaving him alone any time soon and that suited him, since he had no plans to be running off either. He had nowhere to go, no-one to go with, and in all honesty the idea of leaving this particular Slayer behind made him feel even worse than he already did.

"I couldn't just let you..." she began, sentence stalling when his eyes shifted and met hers in an intense gaze, "I had to get you out, I wish I knew why, but I don't. I just... I had to get you out of there"

Spike nodded in partial understanding. He was evil, her job was to see he was dust in the wind as soon a possible and therefore she had no good reason to want to save his existence. On the flipside, he knew she cared about him still, just like he cared about her. If the situation were reversed he'd have pulled her from the rubble too, tended to her wounds and nursed her back to health. It was crazy, but it was true. His hand found hers on the edge of the bed and his fingers wrapped around her own, squeezing slightly.

"So, all those frown lines you've got cos of yours truly, are they?" he asked, looking down at their adjoined hands, "Or is there somethin' else on your mind, luv?" he asked her.

"Ted is a major factor" she sighed, also looking down at her hand in his, liking the feel of his thumb rubbing rhythmically across the back of her wrist, it was weirdly comforting, despite the fact he was cold as ice, "I went to his office today, and I found something out... he wants to marry my Mom"

"And you're less than keen?" Spike said, head tilting to one side on the pillow as his eyes shifted to her face.

"Way less" Buffy admitted, "There's just something about him I am so not loving, and everybody says it's cos he's not my Dad and cos he's taking my Mom's time but, there's something else, I just know it" she rattled off in one breath, before sighing again, "You think I'm being crazy?"

"Not necessarily" Spike told her, "Could be he's not all he seems. Lot of that about in a town like good old SunnyD" he said, his meaning not lost on the Slayer who had been so easily fooled by this vampire himself, pretending to be human.

"I said some stuff to him that maybe I shouldn't" she admitted, "My Mom flipped, and sent me to my room. Thank God for windows and Slayer agility" she smiled slightly, causing Spike to smirk at her words.

"You think this bloke's bad news Slayer, you go with your instincts" he told her, "Chances are you could be right"

"You're forgetting the trouble following my instincts has got me into before" she said pointedly, "I'm sorry" she apologised immediately, looking away.

As much as she wished this situation were different, it wasn't. Spike wasn't the human William he'd appeared to be, he was a vampire. She should hate him and yet she knew deep down she liked him a lot, loved him still, despite everything. The look in his eyes as he gazed at her suggested he still felt the same and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I should go" she said eventually, pulling her hand free from him, "It's late and if my Mom checks on me whilst I'm not there, well, let's just say I'll probably still be grounded at Graduation"

With a slight smile and a whisper of goodnight she slipped away and out of sight. Spike took a breath he didn't need and closed his eyes. May as well sleep now she was gone, that's what he thought, but he knew he was unlikely to drift off any time soon. There would be no sleep, not whilst Buffy's scent still lingered and her voice remained in his head, only deafening silence, until she returned.

_To Be Continued..._


	19. To Love You

**A/N : Hope you all like this new chapter :-)  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc.- see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 19 - To Love You

Buffy could barely see where she was going as tears streamed down her face, her feet pounding the pavement as she ran and ran. What had she done? She couldn't take it in. She'd come home from seeing Spike, climbed in through the bedroom window and there was Ted. He'd started threatening her, he'd read her diary and assured her he'd be showing the writings to Joyce if Buffy didn't fall into line and do as he said. Of course the Slayer had refused and that was when he'd hit her.

Any normal girl would've dropped to the floor and probably stayed there, face turning purple almost immediately, but not Buffy. She was different, she was the Slayer. She ought to have remembered how different the rules were for someone like her, but she was incensed. She'd hit back at Ted, twice, three times, kicked him through the door and across the landing. He'd made a grab at her, she'd pushed him away, he'd tripped and then... Buffy shook her head as she ran, trying to dislodge the image of the man rolling over and over as he'd plummeted down the staircase, landing at the bottom with a sickening crunch. Her mother had screamed as she ran and found her boyfriend, apparently unconscious. A moment later, when she realised she could neither rouse him or find a pulse, she declared that Buffy had killed him.

That was when the Slayer had started running. Back to her room, back out the window, moving as fast as her legs would take her, away from her home and towards someplace else, anywhere that wasn't her house, the place where she'd committed her heinous crime.

She was a murderess, she could go to jail. After all she had little or no defence. Yes, Ted hit her first but she couldn't prove that, she doubted very much that any hit he'd landed on her would leave any kind of mark, she was too resilient for that.

Crossing the street and running on, lungs burning and legs screaming with pain from being forced into a sprint so suddenly and for so long, she yelped when she hit an obstacle, and fought to disentangle herself from it.

"Buffy?" Angel frowned as he tried to stop her flailing limbs from inadvertently striking him, "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked her, looking worried. Buffy didn't notice, just attempted to bat his hands away as she screamed.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" she yelled, clearly very angry and upset.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" the vampire said firmly, "Does this have to do with Spike?" he asked and that seemed to cut through her hysteria and bring her back to reality somewhat. She pulled herself free from his grasp but stayed a couple of feet in front of him, not actually looking at the souled vamp as she wiped tears from her face with her hands.

"Spike is dead" she lied, not wanting to have to explain to Angel or anyone else why she'd saved the bleached blond, especially not right now with everything else going on.

"He may be dead" Angel said in a low voice, "But he's not dust, and you know it. I can smell him on you, Buffy" he said, looking both disappointed and a little angry.

If his unruly grandchild had not been defeated at the church last week he must at least be badly injured. A body, even a vampire's body, could only take so much before things broke, maybe even beyond repair. If Buffy had been with Spike it must be because she was caring for him, nursing him back to health, or the undead equivalent at least. The very idea of it made Angel's stomach turn over and made his demon want to come out and play Kick the Spike.

"I don't care what you know or what you think!" Buffy yelled, still somewhat hysterical, Angel realised, "You don't know me, you don't know anything about my life, so leave me alone!" she told him loudly, before turning to hurry away.

"If that's your attitude maybe I should just leave!" he called after her, causing her to turn back and stare at him, "The Hellmouth only needs so many heroes, Buffy. If you don't want me around..."

"If you want to go, then go" she interrupted, "Don't wait for me to tell you either way" she said simply before turning around and running off into the distance.

* * *

Spike felt a little ridiculous as he gingerly put his weight onto his feet and pulled himself to standing position by grabbing onto the crates that were a make-shift nightstand beside his make-shift bed. No sooner was he up than he fell back down to seated position on the edge of the less than comfortable surface he'd been lying on for days. Still it hadn't hurt too much to be upright he noted and so tried again. On the third attempt he remained standing and managed a couple of shaky steps as he reminded his muscles what they usually did. Walking felt a little foreign even though it was just over a week since he'd last been on his feet. Spike was comforted to find that at least the lower half of his body functioned. He had been a little scared that his legs may no longer work at all.

A little sound by the door, like a gasp of surprise caught his attention, and Spike swivelled around on his slightly steadier feet to see Buffy in the doorway with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were watery and he knew he couldn't take all the credit for her tears. This was not the slight dampness of happiness on her face, she'd been crying for a while and had clearly been terribly distressed about something.

"Buffy, luv, what's happened to you?" he asked her with a frown and he was glad to have been standing by the bed as she came hurtling towards him and flew into his arms, knocking them both back onto the bed. Her face buried in his chest, she cried even harder as if she'd never stop and Spike hugged her close, feeling dreadful just because she was in pain.

"Ssh now, pet, it'll be alright" he told her, rubbing her back soothingly, not really knowing what he was talking about since he had no idea what her problem was, but just needing to bring her some comfort if he could. The last time she'd been in such a state was when he'd confessed to her that he was a vampire, and even then he wasn't sure she'd been quite this bad.

"I didn't mean to do it, William, I swear" she bawled into his T-shirt, soaking it with her tears, "I just got angry and I hit back and he fell and... oh my God, what have I done!" she wailed.

"Sure you didn't do anything, luv" he said, though of course he couldn't be certain. He didn't really believe she was capable of doing anything bad or wrong, she was as far opposite of evil as a person could be, and he should know given what he was. Buffy was a veritable saint, and not just because she was the Slayer either. He told her as much as he held her close and rocked her gently in his arms.

"You're like no other woman I ever met" he told her, "Stronger, and better, and more beautiful than any other, and I don't believe for a second that you did anything wrong" he said as she lifted her head up and looked at him through blood-shot eyes, "And even if you did, whatever awful thing you think you've done, Buffy, sweetheart, nothing's going to change the fact I love you"

The look on her face then was somewhere between shock, exhilaration, and pain. Much was the mixture of emotions that washed around inside her at that moment.

"You... you can't" she said shakily, though she wanted it to be true, despite what he was, despite how inappropriate and wrong it was, she longed for this to be real.

"Yes, I bloody can" Spike said firmly, almost angry at the implication, "Slayer, I love you" he repeated, taking her face in his hands, "I shouldn't, don't understand how I do really, but you've stolen my heart and in spite of everything you mean the bleedin' world to me"

"William, I..." her sentence stopped too soon after it had begun and wasn't given a chance to start again as laughter from the doorway interrupted the couples tender moment.

"Isn't that just so touching" said Ted with a bright smile, as fake as could be, "But y'know little lady, I don't think this young man is exactly the type of person your mother would want you socialising with"

Buffy's eyes were wide as the Grand Canyon as she stared at the man she was sure she'd killed.

"You, no, you were..." she gabbled incoherently as she stared at him approaching.

"Dead?" he filled in for her, "That's right, sweetheart, you killed me"

Spike frowned as he glanced between the man and Buffy, his nose picking up something wrong about this guy and his ears not registering another heartbeat despite the fact two humans were now present.

"No, she didn't" he said, pulling himself to his feet, "You didn't do him any harm, luv, couldn't possibly" he smirked as he looked Ted up and down, despite the fact he was actually talking to Buffy.

"This is between me and her, young man" Ted said smoothly, but Spike blocked his way.

"Guess again, Robocop!" the vampire declared, summoning all the energy he could find and punching Ted across the face. Whirs and clicks emitted from the man Buffy thought she had previously killed as his head turned around too far for a human and then came back into place.

"Argh, bugger!" Spike cursed as he fell back down to sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching his barely healed hand to him as it stung like he'd re-broken a few bones, "He's a soddin' robot, Buffy!" he told the Slayer, "You didn't kill him, you couldn't"

Relief and anger hit the young blonde at full force and at the same time as she leapt to her feet and hit out at the robot man. He took a small wooden crate to the head without too much trouble and a few kicks to the abdomen without even wincing, but when Buffy laid her hands on a steel bar and began pounding on Ted with that, his true nature was all too soon revealed. Circuitry and metal spewed out from his arm, his face, his back, until finally he hit system overload and fell to the ground. It was over.

"Well, that's somethin' I wouldn't want to have to explain to your mother" Spike sighed as he looked down at the mangled metal mess that had once been Joyce's boyfriend.

Buffy didn't answer, just walked back over to the bed and stood before Spike in silence. He was about to ask what she was doing when her hands went to his face and she crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss that lasted as long as she could bear it til she had to breathe. By that time she was pretty much sitting in Spike's lap, his arms tight around her body and hers locked around his neck.

"I love you too" she declared breathlessly, forehead resting against his own, "I know it's wrong, I tried so hard not to, but I can't help it" she explained, "You lied to me, and I hate that, but I can't make myself believe you're this monster everybody says you are"

"Maybe you should, pet" Spike told her regretfully, though he was in all honesty thrilled to hear her words, "I'm no saint, not even soddin' close"

"Nobody is" she shook her head, "All I know for sure is that I love you, and I can't bear the thought of having you walk out of my life anytime soon. My Mom has the worst luck with guys" she sighed, glancing briefly at the robotic corpse across the room, "I hate that she's alone almost as much as she does. I don't want to end up like that"

"Then you won't" Spike promised her, claiming her lips with his. This was an insane situation but neither of them could find the strength to walk away from the other. Love wouldn't let them give up.

_To Be Continued..._


	20. To Be Part Of You

**A/N : wouldn't let me upload this for a while, some weird error,so apologies for the delay! More Spuffy fun in this chapter...  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 20 - To Be Part Of You

"Well, that wasn't quite what I expected" Buffy gasped, her breathing having yet to even out after the fight that had just ensued.

"Me either, pet" Spike told her, as he half sat, half fell back down onto the edge of his make-shift bed, wincing somewhat at the various pains that shot through him as he did so. He wasn't exactly up to full strength yet and this was the third fight he'd got into in the past week. It felt less than manly to have needed Buffy in all three of those scuffles but the way things were he'd have been dust there time ever by now without her at his side. She was an incredible young woman, there was no doubt about that, and as ridiculous as he knew it was, as twisted and wrong and insane as it was, he was as much in love with the Slayer now as ever.

"You know who those guys were?" Buffy asked as she sat down beside him, dusting the two vamps she'd just slain off her clothing that she'd chosen especially to look good for Spike. Still, from the way he was looking at her now, it didn't seem that it mattered all that much to him what she was wearing, he was just glad to have her there.

"Could've been anybody, luv" he shrugged, "Not bothered if I'm honest, just bloody glad you're here" he smiled, hand going to her cheek, "You got no idea how much I bloody miss you when you're not"

"I have an idea" she told him, leaning into his touch, "I hate that I can't see you everyday, and I hate that I can't even tell my friends you're here" she said tearfully, "They wouldn't understand"

"And so I remain your dirty little secret then" Spike rolled his eyes, "Charming title for William the Bloody" he muttered, taking his hand away and going right back to feeling sorry for himself, he did that so very well of late.

"Hey" Buffy frowned as she moved to crouch on the floor in front of him, determined to make him look at her, "You know it's not like that" she told him solemnly, "You know how I feel about you... I love you" she reminded him with a smile that he returned as he reached out for her, pulling her back up onto his lap and kissing her hard, his hands wandering over her body, making Buffy feel a million different things she couldn't even begin to describe. They fell back onto the bed together as things got more heated between them. Things had got this far just a couple of times before and as usual Buffy pulled away first, just when Spike's hand had almost made it past her thigh to it's preferred destination.

"That'll be a 'no thanks' then, will it?" he rolled his eyes as she got off the bed completely and left him lying there alone.

"It's a 'not yet' is all" she said awkwardly, knowing how much he wanted to be with her that way and how much she herself wanted to take the next step. The problem was kind of two-fold, though it all really stemmed from the fact that Buffy had never actually been down this road before. She wasn't ashamed to say she was a virgin, in fact she was proud of it in a weird way. She'd been waiting to find the guy she would love forever, should such a thing exist, the man who would love her unconditionally and for the rest of her life. Though she knew she must be crazy, Buffy actually believed Spike could be that guy, even though technically he was dead and a demon. The problems were that a, she wanted her first time to be perfect and she still had this innate fear that it could all go horribly wrong and spoil the beautiful thing she felt she and Spike had, and b, perhaps he would be disappointed by her since she wasn't an expert in the field like his ex must've been.

Taking a deep breath she walked around the room, trying to think straight and calm herself down if she was honest. Spike could do things to her she didn't even know existed and it took a lot of strength to say no when he tried to take things further between them, no matter how many rational explanations she could come up with as to why they shouldn't.

"Oh" she said suddenly noticing her bag on the other side of the room that she'd discarded so fast in her rush to help Spike defend himself from two cowboy type vampires - word was out that he was the Slayer's pet and a lot of the local demons were gunning for him.

Rushing to her bag, Buffy picked it up and rifled through the contents, sighing with relief when she found what she'd been looking for.

"What you got there, pet?" Spike frowned as he watched her. She herself was smiling as she approached him, opening her hand to show him what lie in her palm.

"This is Junior" she said brightly, smirking at his bemused expression as he stared at the egg in her hand, "It's a school project" she explained, "We take care of the egg as if it was a baby, to teach us to be responsible about, well, y'know" she said awkwardly, finding the actual word sex a little difficult to say in front of him.

"Oh, so your bleedin' teachers are to blame for me going without, eh?" Spike rolled his eyes, "'S not like I can get you... with egg" he gestured to the thing in her hand and smirked.

"That's not the issue" she said with a shake of her head, glossing over the topic quickly, "I'm thinking he should have a name, maybe Egbert or something" she said as she sat beside her boyfriend, and he casually put his arms around her shoulders.

"Egbert?" he echoed, looking unimpressed, "That's just gotta be child cruelty"

"You have a better idea?" she asked him seriously and he thought about it a second before replying.

"Could always call it Poached or Scrambled" he said seriously a smirk breaking through as her eyes widened. Of course she couldn't really be shocked or annoyed by his lack of seriousness on this topic, in all honesty she was glad to have some fun, besides the project was a little silly. Shaking her head but smiling nevertheless at his awful joke, Buffy put the unnamed egg back in her school bag and re-joined her man on the edge of the bed.

"Reckon those bleedin' cowboys buggered my shoulder again" he winced slightly as he put his left hand on the opposite shoulder and cracked it back into place. It still hurt like hell but it felt as if it moved a little better.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Buffy offered, doing just that, moving her lips up his neck until she reached his mouth and they got lost in each others embrace once again.

"You don't know what you do to me, Summers" Spike told her as they parted a moment later.

"It's pretty obvious" she told him, blushing slightly as she averted her eyes, wondering why she'd even mentioned it. She was yawning when she turned back to look at him and she apologised immediately.

"You look done in, pet" he told her gently, "It's late, you should head home, get some sleep"

"I wish I didn't have to" she sighed, snuggling up close to him, loving the feel of his arms around her as they flopped back on the bed, "I wish we could be together all the time. I can't even talk to my friends about you, they all think you're dead and if I told them the truth about that..."

"Then you'd have to tell them the whole truth, about you and me" Spike filled in for her, knowing she was not at all eager to be telling her friends about the two of them and what they felt for each other. Angel had been far less than impressed to know he was still in existence, Spike still wasn't certain how he'd got away with the great poof not tracking him down and staking him good and proper. He reckoned all that had saved him was the fact they were, in a sense, blood-related. Maybe his having a soul made a difference, but Spike doubted it, after all, here he was with Buffy, loving her so much it hurt, and yet he was supposedly lacking the one thing that made a person human and capable of such emotion.

"Why is everything so complicated?" Buffy sighed.

"That's life, baby" he told her, kissing the top of her head, "S'posed to be complicated and unfair"

"Yeah, well, it sucks" she said, pouting like a child, and making Spike chuckle as he gave her once last kiss before she finally admitted defeat and went home. She had no idea her mother was waiting, knowing by now that her excuse about going to see Willow was a fake. Buffy was in so much trouble, again.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

"Hey Buff" Xander greeted his friend with a smile, "Buffy!" he tried again, waving hand in front of her face when she blanked him, almost walking right on by without even acknowledging he existed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Xand" she apologised as they walked together, "I was kind of otherwhere"

"Kinda noticed that" he nodded, "and not just today" he said pointedly. She looked away and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head without even saying what he thought her problem was.

"I can't help it, Xander" she sighed, "William means... meant a lot to me, no matter what he turned out to be"

"Buffy, sweetie, you have to move past this" he told her as they moved down the hall towards the library, "He wasn't William, he was Spike. A cold-blooded killer vampire who was playing you. Trust me, you're better off without him, and if I'm honest, without Angel too"

"Angel was okay" she defended the vampire with a soul, "He never hurt me, or any of us, and y'know even Spike never actually..."  
"Hey guys!" Willow smiled brightly as she approached her two friends, completely interrupting their conversation, "Whatcha doin' out here?" she asked.

"Er, not much Will" Buffy looked at her friend strangely, confused by her weird behaviour, something just wasn't right about her, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure, never better" she grinned, "It's just, there's something we need to show you, in the Science lab. I left Cordelia guarding it"

"Cordelia?" Xander said quickly, "You and Cordelia have been hanging out? Why would you hang out with Cordelia? What have you two girls been talking about?" he laughed nervously, after all as yet he and Cordy had managed to keep their 'relationship' a secret, and he really didn't want to find out that Willow and/or Buffy now knew the truth. What he and Cordelia had been doing in the utility closet, the school basement, and various other secluded locations for the past few weeks was nobodys business but theirs.

"We found something" Willow said, looking at him strangely, "Something demony" she whispered and Buffy was immediately intrigued. She and Xander fell into step behind the red-head and followed her to the science lab where Cordelia was waiting. They had no idea that the cheerleader had a stool behind her back to hit Buffy over the head with, or that Willow was about to reach for a microscope and take out Xander too, and all because of a couple of mysterious creatures attached to the back of their necks.

* * *

"Oh this is so not of the good" Buffy said as she came to in the utility closet. 

Putting on the light she found Xander semi-conscious at her feet and a couple of eggs lying next to him.

"Okay, that's weird" she said as her friend held his head and scrambled onto unsteady feet, "and that's a whole lot weirder" the Slayer added as the eggs by her feet rattled and shook as if they had minds of their own. As they finally cracked open, Xander screamed like a girl at the sight of the creatures that emerged, all pink and black and squirmy.

Buffy expertly kicked the door open and got herself and her friend outside before shutting the closet door from the outside and hoping the egg creatures were not any stronger than they appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" she gasped as she looked around and saw students and teachers walking around the halls like zombies.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say something not good" Xander guessed, "And maybe it has something to go with those eggs we got given to take care of?"

"And maybe it has something to do with something in the basement" Buffy said, pointing towards the door that led down there as a girl disappeared through it with an egg creature attached to the back of her neck.

The pair ran after the girl and followed her down to the basement where they were shocked to find even more zombified people all working on digging up the ground and transporting concrete and dirt away from the hole in the floor that had been made for who knows what purpose. As Buffy and Xander got closer they spotted what was down there, what appeared to be a much larger version of the creatures from the eggs.

"Oh my God" Buffy glanced away from the repulsive sight of the mother creature and watched the zombied people walking around, one of which, for some inexplicable reason, was her mother.

Suddenly a tentacle shot out of the hole in the ground, wrapping itself around Xander's ankle and dragging him in. He yelled in panic and scrambled to get away as the beast beneath the concrete moaned in protest. Several of the students who had been digging up the creature turned on Buffy as she attempted to save her friend. She expertly knocked them all out, careful not to seriously damage anybody before grabbing an abandoned pick axe and cutting the tentacle that had grabbed Xander. Instructing him to stand back, Buffy took a leap into the hole where she hacked and slashed at the large, slimy demon until she was sure it was dead. As it's one eerie yellow eye fell shut, it's hatchlings dropped from the necks and backs of everybody around, returning the students, teachers, and others, including Joyce, to normal. Of course they were all very uncertain of their surroundings, having no idea what had happened to them since the creatures became attached to them, taking over their bodies.

* * *

"I mean it this time, Buffy, you are not to leave this room except for school or to visit the bathroom!" Joyce said firmly, pointing a stern finger at her daughter from the doorway, "Am I making myself clear?" 

"But Mom..." she tried to protest, after all it hadn't been her fault that she wasn't at the library where she was supposed to be after school. She'd been hit over the head by her possessed friend and then spent the next while saving everybody, including her mother, from a demon matriach and it's many off-spring in the school basement .

"No Buffy, I don't want to hear it" Joyce told her, "No more reasons or excuses, not now. First you disappear out of the house late at night without my knowing and come back with some ridiculous lie about seeing Willow who already called here asking where you were, and then after strict instructions to go straight to the library when school was over I find you wandering around somewhere else entirely getting into all kinds of trouble" she sighed, at the sight of her little girl's sad expression, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you have to learn some responsibility. You will not leave this room" she repeated as she finally left Buffy alone, closing the door firmly behind her.

With a sigh, the Slayer slumped down onto her bed and thought over her situation. The very worst part of being grounded had to be not seeing Spike. She'd taken a risk sneaking out to see him before and had got caught out in her 'I was with Willow' excuse, through no real fault of her friend. She couldn't take the same risk again, but maybe there was something she could do, she thought with a smirk, as she reached for the phone.

"Thank God I got you that emergency cellphone" Buffy whispered as she leaned in close to Spike once again and kissed his lips.

"If we get caught, I'm dust in the wind, luv" he reminded her, between kisses, "And you're likely to be grounded for the rest of your natural"

"It's dark, nobody's gonna see you, and aren't I worth the risk?" she asked him with a saucy smile, causing him to smirk and pull her head forward so he could kiss her deeply once again, a perfect answer to her question, they both agreed, "And hey, it's not like I'm breaking any rules" she said when they broke apart a moment later so she could breathe.

"Buffy!" Joyce's voice caught the attention of both of them, "Are you going to bed?"

"In just a minute, Mom!" the blonde called back, grinning as she leaned back out of the window to kiss her man, expertly balanced just outside.

_To Be Continued...  
_


	21. Everybody Knows

**A/N : Hate to tell you this guys, but this fic is almost over. Just a couple more chapters after this one and it'll be all done. So grateful for the support you all give me though, so thanks for that.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 21 - Everybody Knows

"So, what you're tellin' me, pet" Spike said with a smirk as he lay on his bed, his arm around Buffy who was snuggled up next to him, "is your mates have organised you a surprise party, and you already know about it?"

"Pretty much" she agreed, and her boyfriend laughed.

"Either you're a sneaky chit, Slayer, or your mates are bleedin' awful at keeping secrets" he told her.

"Kind of both" she admitted with a smile that soon disappeared when he spoke again.

"Ought to take lessons from you, luv" Spike commented, "After all, kept me your dirty little secret for long enough now"

He sounded almost hurt that she hadn't told her friends about the two of them, and yet Buffy couldn't imagine why he'd care. Neither of them understood how they'd even come to love each other, why either of them would wish to socialise with the others friends was beyond her.

"It's not as simple as you make it sound" she frowned as she looked up at him, "Why would you want my friends to know anyway? You can't care about them?"

"Course I bloody don't" Spike scoffed, "What bothers me is that you're so worried what they'll think of you if you tell the bleedin' truth!" he told her, voice raised slightly as he got a little annoyed.

"Well, hello!" Buffy gasped as she sat up fast, his arms sliding away from her body, "Did you forget you're a vampire? And they think you're dead, as in dusty type dead. They didn't approve of Angel and me getting close, they'd all go crazy if they knew I was in love with someone like you!" she yelled.

"You think it's a walk in the soddin' park for me!" Spike shouted back, getting to his feet, clearly not happy, "I've had demons, other vampires, all kinds, tracking me down, wanting to say their piece, take a lump out of the traitor, the stupid sod who's aligned hismelf with the bleedin' enemy!" he told her angrily.

"I didn't ask for this" Buffy pointed out, also standing up and facing her boyfriend toe to toe, "I didn't ask you to love me, I never wanted things to be like this!"

"And you think I bloody did!" he shot back at her, "Think I came here plannin' to make myself a Nancy boy for the latest Chosen One? You're off your bleedin' bird, Slayer!"

"Y'know what? Maybe I am crazy" she said, hating that she had to fight tears as she spoke, "but at least when I'm with you I'm happy" she told him, "I feel more happy, and comfortable and alive when I'm with you than with anybody else, and what scares me more than loving you is losing you" she was crying by now, tears pouring down her face, and it broke Spike's undead heart to see it.

Without a word he pulled her into his arms and she cried all over him, making a steadily growing wet patch on his T-shirt.

"Silly bint" he mumbled against the hair, planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Never gonna lose me, luv, I swear it" he told her, "I tried not loving you, it can't be done. Reckon you're stuck with me for good"  
"Good" Buffy sniffed as she looked up at him, "Cos I think you might just be stuck with me for good too" she forced a smile, as he moved in closer and kissed her lips.

"Dunno how this is ever gonna work out, Slayer" Spike sighed when they parted, "but I can't be without you"

"It'll work" Buffy told him, "We'll make it work, starting right now" she decided all of a sudden. She took his hand in hers and dragged him with her towards the door.

"Where the bloody hell are we going now?" Spike frowned as he grabbed his coat off the bed as he was taken over to the door and out into the cold night air.

"My party" she said simply as if it were obvious, "My Mom told me to be home by seven because she was making a meal with a cake and everything, but like I told you, I already know it's a party and that the whole gang will be there" she explained as she practically dragged the vampire towards her home, "It's the most perfect opportunity to show them you're back, and that we're together"

"Buffy, wait a second, luv" Spike urged her, pulling her to a halt, "Think about this. Not only are you givin' your little mates a free shot at you and your taste in fellas, but any one of them could decide to take a shot at me" he told her, "Not that yours truly can't defend himself but I don't think you really want me bringing your friends down"

"That so will not happen" Buffy assured him, "They want to fight with you, they come through me, and they are not going to try that" she said firmly, a small part of her questioning her own words, wondering if Xander or maybe Giles would take this badly, after all they had been most against her friendship with Angel, and this was a much bigger deal.

* * *

"Oh, she's coming everybody" Joyce told the assembled Scoobies, unsure what to make of the fact that Buffy was bringing a young man home, especially one who looked like he fell out of a magazine article about the seventies punk movement. Now of course was not the time to be getting into that particular train of thought as she joined the others in their various hiding places around the living room, the lights having already been turned off.

The door soon clicked open and the couple came inside. The second Buffy was in sight her friends and family leapt out from their respective hiding places, grinning over the fact they'd surprised her, until they realised they'd actually had the bigger shock.

"Oh my God" Willow gasped at the sight of Spike, larger than life and, well, perhaps not as frightening as she might once have thought, after all he was holding Buffy's hand and looking a little awkward, which was not exactly threatening.

"What the hell!" was Xander's response as Cordelia and Giles also looked on in shock, and Joyce and Oz could only be confused since they had no idea who this man was, other than probably Buffy's latest boyfriend.

"Hey guys" the Slayer smiled as if the situation were completely normal, "Wow, you really worked hard on the party thing" she congratulated them as she looked around at all the decorations, the presents laid out on the coffee table, and the food on the other table further down the room, "Although I guess I should admit, I kinda knew" she said awkwardly, hand still gripped tightly in Spike's own.

"Buffy, sweetheart" Joyce spoke up when no-one else seemed eager, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked her daughter, who never got a chance to answer.

"We've already met him" Xander said nastily, "We thought he was dead"

Joyce went ashen at the idea that this young man who clearly meant so much to her daughter had died and yet she'd never mentioned a word. She hated there were so many secrets between herself and her little girl, it made her feel as if she were a terrible mother.

"He means dead, as in dead to me, history, gone from my life" Buffy nervously explained to her Mom, "Not actually dead, because hey, how crazy would that be?" she said with laugh, glaring at her brunette friend. Of course she couldn't entirely blame him for his reaction but he knew how hard this much be for her and how awkward it was to have her mother present, since her parents knew nothing of her vampire slaying destiny.

"Okay" Joyce nodded slowly, "I'm sure you'll explain it to me later, honey" she said with a look that said it wasn't an optional thing, "In the meantime, I'm very pleased to meet you, er..." she said as she looked at Spike and realised no name had yet been given for the young man who on closer inspection was really very attractive.

"William" he told her, "Though my mates tend to call me Spike" he explained.

"Okay, Spike" she said, not sure whether she liked the sound of that or not, "Would you like to help me fetch some drinks for everybody?" she asked him and with a smirk in Buffy's direction, he nodded, following the kindly looking woman towards the kitchen.

"I don't think..." Giles began, standing in Spike's way.

"Let him go, Giles" Buffy told him firmly, the look on her face telling him not to argue against a girl with the power she had. With a regretful look he moved and let the vampire pass to follow Joyce into the kitchen.

"Okay, what the hell is happening here?" Cordelia exploded, "Did we just enter Bizarro World?"

"Cordelia what are you even doing here?" Buff wanted to know, already becoming frustrated by the girl and she'd only asked the one question so far.

"I think the real question is, what the hell is Spike doing here!" Xander started yelling then realised the bleached blond and Joyce were only in the next room and decreased his volume somewhat, "He was dead, Buff, so what gives?"

"He wasn't dead" she explained with a sigh, "Not dust anyway... I went back to the church and I pulled him out from the rubble. I took him some place safe and I've been caring for him"

The expression on Willow's face told her she was at least partly on her side and found the whole thing to be perfectly sweet and romantic, however there was an underlying fear that the red-head needed to voice, seeming to have forgotten she had brought Oz to the party, who knew nothing of the Slayer and her enemies.

"But Buffy, he's a vampire" she reminded her friend, "He doesn't even have a soul, and he lied to you before. Doesn't that make him pretty dangerous?"

"Extremely so" Giles cut in, "Buffy, what on Earth were you thinking?"

"Well, maybe I wasn't thinking" she said, tears forming in her eyes as she faced her Watcher, "Maybe I was too busy falling in love" she admitted, stunning the assembled group even further.

In the brief silence that followed, Oz leant in close to Willow and whispered in her ear.

"Is this some kind of party game I don't get or are vampires real?" he checked.

She opened her mouth to give some reply when Joyce and Spike returned from the kitchen, laughing and joking like old friends as they carried a small tray of drinks each.

"Well, this doesn't look much like a party" Buffy's mother commented with a slight frown, "Whatever's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked her daughter who was fighting further tears and attempting to quickly wipe away those that had already fallen.

"Nothing" she said as Spike moved quickly to her side and put his arms around her, "Just, I don't have as many friends as I thought I did" she sniffed as the vampire glared at the rest of the assembled group. He knew all the Slayer wanted was for her friends to understand if only a little bit about how she felt. Seemed they couldn't even do that.

"We're still your friends, Buff" Xander told her, "but that _thing_..."

"That thing, as you call him, is my boyfriend!" Buffy said, becoming angry about his righteous attitude, "Not that I expect you to understand, how could you!"

"Oh, he could" Spike told her, still shooting nasty looks at the brunette, "After all, him and the rich bitch here want each other so much you can smell it a mile away" he smirked, "and considering the fact their scent is all over each other even now, reckon they've been doin' more than making party preparations today"

The gang were too stunned by the revelation of Cordy and Xander to pay full attention to Buffy and Spike for a moment. The blonde swiftly grabbed her boyfriends hand and made for the door. They were gone before anybody had a chance to stop them.

"Would somebody please explain to me what on Earth is going on?" Joyce asked the remaining group. Nobody was forthcoming with information.

* * *

Buffy had been angry from the front door of her home to the top of Revello Drive, then the real tears had started. Spike had tried to comfort her, and walked her back to the warehouse that was currently his home, by which time the Slayer had run out of sobs and wails and was just happy to be close to the man she loved as they sat down on the edge of the bed together and hugged each other tight.

"I'm so sorry" she said, words muffled against his chest, "I wanted it to be okay"

"Was never gonna be as simple as all that, pet" Spike told her, dropping a kiss on the top if her head, "Your mates, they can't understand this. Think how long it took us to get our heads round the concept"

"I know" Buffy sighed, "I know you're right but... I guess I just wish you weren't. I wish things were simple and normal"

"Define normal" Spike challenged her as she glanced up at him.

"Just... normal" she shrugged, "You and me being what we look like we are, regular High School kids in love"

"Don't reckon you could pass me off as a High School goer, luv" Spike smirked.

"Okay so a High School girl and her College guy boyfriend" she smiled back at him, "No Slayer or vampire stuff, no complications, just you and me, simple, in love" she smiled, liking the idea of her little dreamworld.

"'S a nice fantasy, pet" Spike agreed, "but the world doesn't work that way" he told her, gently pushing some lose strands of hair from her tear-stained cheek, "'S gotta have it's ups and downs, it's good and evil, we can't change that"

"I know" she sighed, eyes dropping to the floor as her dream slipped away and left her sad and wanting of the world.

"Hey" Spike said as he lifted her chin with his fingers and made her look him in the eye, "I bloody love you" he said forcefully, "Up until an hour ago that was what mattered"

"It does, of course it does" Buffy assured him, "Sometimes it's the only thing that does" she said softly as they both seemed to notice just how close they were right now.

When their lips met it was as if a new kind of magic sparked between them. They were so very much in love and if the rest of the world fell away to nothing right now neither of them would care, they doubted they'd even notice.

They laid down on the bed together, hands and lips exploring each others bodies as love exploded between them. This was different to any other time they'd gone this far and Buffy already knew she was happy to take the big step she'd been so afraid of before. Spike loved her, she was more sure of that fact than anything else right now. Experience wouldn't be important, and he wouldn't leave her in the morning, she was sure. This was love and it was forever, she wasn't about to stop it from happening, it felt too good and right.

_To Be Continued..._


	22. I Fell In Love

**A/N : I plan to wrap this up in one more chapter. In the meantime, hope you all enjoy this one.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 22 - I Fell In Love

"Really, Joyce, I don't know what it is that you want me to say" Giles implored her, "Would it not be best for you to wait until Buffy returns home and ask her..."

"I'm tired of asking her, Rupert, so sick and tired of asking" she admitted as they sat down on the couch together, the gang having left not long after Buffy and Spike on Mrs Summers insistence, "There is something going on here, and I want to know what it is" she told the Watcher as he removed his glasses and polished them on his handkerchief, "I'm not naive, I've heard the rumours about things that happen in this town, I've seen things that I can't explain. I need someone to tell me what it is I'm missing, for the sake of my daughter, Rupert" she was begging him with her eyes to understand her predicament and help her out of it. Her baby girl was mixed up in something, possibly something dangerous, and nobody wanted to tell her what it was, not even Buffy herself. There was a time when mother and daughter told each other everything, but that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Exactly how much do you want to know?" Giles enquired, knowing as he did that everybody had their limit as to how much they could cope with all at once, especially when it came to explanations of the supernatural. He knew Buffy's mother to be a strong, confident woman who could handle most situations that were thrown at her, after all she'd faced a divorce and single parenthood, she ran the gallery near single-handed...

"Everything" she said suddenly, startling him from his rambling thoughts, "I want to know everything, right from the beginning"

"Very well" Giles nodded, replacing his glasses on his nose and clearing his throat as he got to his feet and paced a little, "Into every generation a Slayer is born..."

* * *

"So, basically, vampires and demons and ghosts and all that supernaturally stuff is real, and in Sunnydale, and Buffy is the Slayer who fights all the evil supernaturally stuff" Willow explained to her bemused boyfriend as they sat in his van a couple of streets away from Buffy's house, "Are you really freaked out?" she checked, since by now she was quite used to the fact that Oz's expression seldom changed regardless of what he was thinking or feeling.

"Actually, not so much" he admitted with a look that bordered on thoughtful, "Kind of explains a lot of weird stuff that was less explainable before" he told her, "Like how I thought I saw you walk through a wall on Halloween" he said suddenly smiling as he recalled it.

"You saw me?" she frowned, "How come you never asked if you thought it was weird?"

"I just figured I was so hung up on you I was hallucinating you when you weren't around" he admitted, causing Willow to blush a pretty pink, "Kind of a shame it's not true, I thought it was cool"

"But you don't have to hallucinate me now" she smiled shyly, "I'm right here"

"Yeah, there you are" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She sighed as they parted and gazed at the boy who had so quickly become her world. Already she felt like she was falling in love, and Oz was just so cute and cool and everything she could want in a boyfriend. She still had some residual feeling for Xander, or so she'd thought, but when Spike had suggested her best friend and Cordelia had been making out, it didn't bother her on a jealously level, only in an ick factor kind of a way.

"What're you thinking?" Oz asked her as several emotions seemed to pass over her face simultaneously.

"Tonight, all the revelationy news" she told him, "First Spike's back from the dead, or from the dust at least, and he's dating Buffy, and then he says Xander and Cordelia are together and that's beyond wiggy"

"Makes sense to me" he admitted, making Willow frown, so he explained, "Seems to me that Xander and Cordelia fight to hide what they really feel for each other. I didn't know if I was right until that Spike guy said what he did but it's a classic love/hate scenario"

"It's an icky scenario" Willow grumbled, "Xander and me, we were the We Hate Cordelia Club, how can he be all over her?"

"Things change, sweetie" Oz told her, pushing her hair behind her ear for her, "You can't stop it"

"I know" she forced a smile, "And hey, if they're happy I guess that's cool, but it's just weird is all, and now Buffy with a vampire..."

"Yeah, can we go over that part again?" Oz asked her, "I'm a little fuzzy on the alive but dead deal"

"Oh, well, it's like this..." Willow began her explanation.

Oz was just happy to sit and listen to her talk so animatedly about a subject. She was smart and beautiful and he already loved her, that was for sure.

* * *

"It's insane that's what it is, completely crazy, and bad, and wrong!" Xander yelled, arms waving emphatically and almost clocking Cordelia in the face as he walked her home from Revello Drive. His sole topic of conversation from there to here had been Buffy and Spike, and in all honesty Cordy was sick of it.

"One track monologue, much?" she snapped when he actually paused to draw breath, "My God, it's like Little Miss Slay-All is the centre of your entire universe!" she said angrily, not wanting to come off sounding jealous but actually feeling a little green around the edges if she was completely honest with herself.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my friend" Xander snapped right back at her, "Not that you'd understand about having friends, you only have followers, lackeys, people who you hang with for status and popularity"

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" Cordelia yelled, "How dare you get judgmental on me, Mr My-Only-Friends-Are-Misfit-Girls-That-Date-Freaks"

"You leave Will and Buffy out of this" he warned her, pointing a finger, "And if anybody in our little group is dating a freak, it isn't them" he said with a look that Cordy ignored.

"No, you're right" she agreed, "Because that would be me"

"No way" Xander yelled, "Because for that to be true you'd actually have to be a part of the Scoobies!"

"Sometimes, I hate you!" Cordy practically screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Xander yelled back, "Well, sometimes I love you!"

Cordelia had her mouth half open to yell back when she'd realised what he'd actually said. Realisation seemed to dawn on his own face at the very same moment and they stared at each other in shock.

"You... Did you just say...?" she asked, though the whole question wouldn't actually come out of her mouth, it was just too bizarre.

"What? No, I didn't... did I?" he checked, since he was having trouble accepting his own words. Had he really said that sometimes he felt that he loved Cordelia Chase? Surely that was impossible. Just a few short years ago he was President of the We Hate Cordelia Club, and yet he knew as he stared at her now, wide eyes beginning to water like jewels in her beautiful face, he knew he'd meant what he said.

"Xander" she said shakily, "Do you love me?"

"Kind of, yeah" he admitted after a pause.

There were just a few seconds hesitation before they moved, stepped in closer to each other and their lips met in a searing kiss. Far from the simple lust and passion that had been there before, they both felt something deeper, a brighter fire, a stronger pulsing feeling in their hearts. When they were eventually forced to part in order to breathe Cordelia gasped in oxygen so she could speak.

"Oh God, I'm totally screwed" she sighed, causing Xander to frown, "I kind of think maybe... I love you too" she admitted, her own sad expression shifting to a smile.

Despite the fact they both knew this was crazy and wrong, what they felt had developed into something so strong, it could no longer be denied. They were in love and in that moment they didn't care who knew it, a fact they proved as they stood on the street corner with their arms around each other, joined firmly at the lips.

* * *

"Wow" Buffy sighed as she lay beside Spike in the bed, her whole body still humming and fizzing from the experience of making love for the first time, "So, that's what that's like" she said, feeling so many beautiful things all at once that her brain was completely scrambled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, luv" Spike smirked as he pulled her body close to his and held her tight, "You okay?" he checked and she glanced up at him, smiling brightly.

"I feel... perfect" she told him happily, "and a little weird, but in a totally good way" she assured him.

"Take that as a positive response then, shall I, pet?" he said, head tilting to one side as he stared down at her. Buffy's response was to lean in closer still and crush her lips to his, kissing him hard and long.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered, a glint in her eyes when she eventually pulled away to breathe.

"Not nearly" he told her, a similarly wicked look on his face as he claimed another kiss from her, his hands wandering over her body, thrilling her all over again, making her want to repeat what they'd just done.

"Spike" she gasped, as his lips travelled from her own, down her neck to her shoulder, "I love you" she told him, meaning it completely, but also needing to hear him say it back. He didn't let her down.

"Love you too, pet" he promised her, between kisses, "You got no idea how bloody much" he said as they proved their love once again.

The feeling was indescribable to Buffy. The way Spike could make her feel with just a kiss had gone beyond anything she'd ever known, and now as they got as close as two people physically could it was heaven, ecstasy, beyond words or explanation.

"Can we stay here like this forever?" she asked as they snuggled up together afterwards.

"Suits me, luv" Spike agreed, dropping a kiss on top of her head, "but I think you'd get a bit bored after a while"

"I don't think so" she protested, looking up at him, "We have each other, we don't need anybody else"

Spike looked down into her eyes and saw what her real problem was. Her expression gave her away so easily, and her little fantasy wasn't all about them being together forever. She wanted that, just like he did, he was sure, but her real issue was her family and friends.

"Y'know your mates will come around" he assured her, "and your Mum, she'll understand when you explain, she bloody loves you"

"You don't know her, or my friends Spike" Buffy said sadly, laying her head back down on his chest, "They're never going to understand about us. The gang never even got how I could be friends with Angel, and me and you... I've given everything to you, all that I have to give" she said, still not looking at him, "They're never going to understand that. Honestly I'm only just starting to make sense of it myself"

"Hey" Spike put his fingers under her chin and brought her head up til he could see her face, "I love you, more than anything else on this Earth" he swore to her with such intensity in his eyes it make her shiver even moreso than she already was, "If your mates can't accept us, stuff them. I'll take you out of Sunnydale, anywhere you want to go. I'll treat you like a Queen, you'll not want for a thing, pet" he promised her, "but honestly, I don't think you'll be happy anywhere but here"

"You don't know that" Buffy said softly as tears of both joy and sadness combined filled her eyes.

"Bloody do" Spike smirked, "Been around just a bit longer than you, pet, I know people better than most. You have to give your Mum and your friends a bit of time. You never know, daft lot might just be able to find away to accept me and you"

Buffy forced a smiled a placed a soft kiss on her boyfriends lips, before cuddling up as close to him as she could get, planning to get some sleep.

Maybe he was right, maybe in time her mother and Giles, and the gang could all learn to deal with her and Spike being together, and if they couldn't, there was always that pretty little fantasy where her lover took her away to some other place, where they could live happily ever after. She fell asleep and dreamed of a hundred different ways her situation could turn out, and woke the next morning wondering which might be the most likely to come true.

_To Be Continued..._


	23. I Guess I'll Stay

**A/N : Here we are at the end of the road with this story. It's been fun writing this fic, I had the idea such a long time ago and I'm glad I finally took the time to write the story and post it for you all to read. Hope you enjoy the ending.  
**_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

  
Chapter 23 - I Guess I'll Stay  
  
"Tell me again why we're doing this now?" Buffy asked Spike as they stood together on the front porch of her house, her hand in his.

"Cos it's got to be done, pet" he reminded her, "And if we don't get inside in the next few minutes I'm going to parboil" he pointed out, with a look towards the sky.

"Right, knocking would be of the good" the blonde said to herself, raising her fist to the door once again and almost knocking on the forehead of her Watcher as he appeared where the door had been seconds before.

"Buffy" he said with surprise, "You're back"

"Giles, why are you still...? Oh my God!" her eyes went wide as the door was opened further and she spotted her mother coming down the stairs, tying her dressing gown around herself.

"Buffy, sweetheart" Joyce greeted her daughter as she came to the door, "We were so worried about you"

"How worried, exactly?" she checked, looking a little horrified as a few mental images she could have done without seeing passed through her mind.

Clearly Joyce did not understand what her daughter meant by that question, but Giles' awkward movements and Spike's ever-growing smirk gave away that they got it.

"Think what she's asking is did you and Giles here shag... spend the night together?" he changed tack from his usual foul-mouthed way of putting things, his old human self reminding his demon that Joyce was to all intents and purposes a lady, and his woman's mother, who deserved some respect.

"Oh honestly Buffy, that's ridiculous" her mother smiled, as Giles shot her a look, "Not that I meant... oh dear" she said awkwardly as she realised she just couldn't get out if this without causing offence.

"Perhaps it would be best if I were to go, leave you two to talk" Giles forced a smile at the two women, before glaring daggers at Spike.

"Er, if it's all the same to you, Mrs S, it's the three of us" the vampire said with a smile, deliberately ignoring the Watcher.

"Oh yeah, we should get inside" Buffy said, as she suddenly remembered, "But Giles, y'know you should stay. If it's okay, I'd like to call the whole gang and invite them over soon, when I've had a chance to explain some stuff..."

"Buffy, I already know" Joyce told her daughter as the four moved into the living room.

"You know?" the Slayer's eyes went wide as she glanced between her mother, Watcher, and lover, "How, how do you know? And what exactly do you know?"

"Perhaps I should relay to Buffy what we have discussed whilst you get dressed, Joyce" Giles offered and the older woman accepted, disappearing back upstairs, as Buffy moved to close the drapes behind the couch to protect Spike from the rising sun.

"Honestly Buffy, must we really endure the presence of... that" her Watcher said disastefully, casting a glance at Spike who seemed unphased by the fact he was being spoken of in such a derogatory manner.

"Slayer wants me here, then I'm here" he said without a sign of any particular emotion.

"I do want him here" Buffy confirmed as Giles removed his glasses and polished them furiously on his handkerchief.

"I confess, I have not told her everything, but your mother does know a great deal about your calling Buffy, and about a great many things that go on upon the Hellmouth" the Watcher explained.

"She seems to be pretty okay with it so far" the Slayer said hoping she wasn't imagining it.

"Indeed, she is a remarkable woman" Giles nodded, replacing his glasses on his nose, "To be honest, I think she was relieved to have explanations for so much that was previously unexplained"

"Did you tell her about Spike?" Buffy checked and her Watcher looked uneasy.

"I confess, I did" he said eventually, "She knows he is a vampire, and that his reputation is one of violence and evil"

"And yet she didn't try to stake me on sight" Spike tilted his head as he looked at this fellow Englishman, "Neither did you, which begs the question, why not?"

"I believe there must be some sort of rational explanation for Buffy's... attachment to you" Giles explained, "If that is so, I have no reason to wish to kill you... yet" he added with a look that bordered on menacing.

"Okay, so where were we?" Joyce asked breaking a tense moment as she returned to the living room and took a seat in the armchair, across from Spike and Buffy who were together on the couch. Giles decided to finally stop pacing and sat himself down in the second chair.

"Mom" Buffy looked guiltily at her, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the slayage before now. I just, I didn't know where to start, and the last time I mentioned vampires, you thought I was going crazy, which I so don't blame you for but... I just didn't know how to explain" she admitted, in the rambling style she was prone to.

"Well, after all Rupert's told me, I can see why" Joyce sighed, "It's a lot to take in, but it is wonderful to have a reason for all the things that you do, all the trouble. I could hardly believe my little girl was getting into so many fights, cutting class, letting her grades slide, it just isn't how you used to be, Buffy"

"It's how I have to be now" the blonde explained, "I do my best Mom, but you have no idea how hard it is, balancing school, and home, and friends, and family, and the slayage..." she explained, grateful for Spike who sat close beside her, his thumb stroking her wrist as he held onto her hand.

"And yet amongst all this, you found yourself a boyfriend?" Joyce asked with a look as Buffy and Spike glanced at each other.

"I guess you know I kinda didn't do that the conventional way either?" the Slayer said with an almost guilty smile.

"Yes, I know that Spike is a... well, a vampire" she said awkwardly, the term felt so foreign on her tongue and it was strange as she stared at the bleached blond, he really didn't look like she imagined such an apparent monster should.

"Look, Mrs Summers..." Spike began only to have her interrupt and insist he call her Joyce, since apparently he was older than her anyway somehow, "Right then, Joyce, fact is I'm not much bothered whether you or Buffy's mates accept me or not. Yeah, I'm a vampire, and I've done a lot of bad, evil things, I don't have a soul and I don't give a monkey's what any of you think about me" he explained honestly, "but it matters to Buffy that she has your approval. All I can tell you to hopefully convince you is that I love your daughter Joyce, and I would never harm her or anyone that mattered to her. I don't know how I fell in love with her, or how she fell for me if I'm honest, but this is for real, and I won't let anybody stand in the way of us bein' together. Come bloody hell or high water, I'll be standing by her side"

His little speech brought tears to the eyes of both women, and though he tried to look unimpressed, even Giles couldn't help but think how genuinely touching those words were. Though Spike had been one of the most evil vampires to walk the earth, the same could be said of Angelus, and he had turned out to be a respected ally for some time. Simply because Spike was technically without a soul did not prove he would continue to do evil things, after all every human being had a soul and the prisons were full of plenty of them who had committed equally as horrific crimes as any vampire or demon.

"I'll admit, there's still a lot I don't understand about this situation" Joyce told her daughter, "And we are going to be having several long talks about all this Slayer business, and so forth, young lady" she warned her daughter, "But, from what Mr Giles has said, it seems to me you can more than handle yourself against anything that tries anything, so unless he proves otherwise, I will accept Spike as the decent young man he appears to be" she said, earning a smirk that bordered on a genuine smile from the vampire, as he saw his lovers face light up at the very same words.

"You won't regret it, Mom" Buffy told her, "Me and Spike, it's an always and forever kind of deal. I never loved anyone like I love him"

"Same goes for me" he nodded in agreement, "She's like no other woman I ever met, and I bloody love her, more than even she'll ever know"

* * *

The Scooby Gang gathered around in the Summers living room, all feeling a little awkward. At Buffy's request, Xander had brought Cordy along, and Willow had called Oz so that everybody who had attended the party last night were present in the room now.

"So, where to start?" the Slayer said, glancing at Spike who smiled encouragingly and squeezed her hand, "Okay, guys, I got you here cos we need to talk, all of us"

"Well, first off..." Xander started only to be interrupted by the vampire across the room from him.

"Slayer meant _she_ needs to talk, not you, Whelp" he said firmly, and Buffy jumped in fast before a fight broke out.

"No, I don't want an argument, please" she urged the vampire and her friend, "That's the last thing I want"

"I think, we were kind of hoping for an explanation" Willow ventured in her usual soft tone, "I mean, I'm not gonna judge, Buffy, if you want to be with Spike it won't stop me being your best friend, same as always" she assured the blonde, "but... and I mean this in a totally polite way" she said, glancing at the vampire in question, "aren't you kind of evil?" she asked awkwardly, making Spike smirk. The little red-head seemed genuinely sweet and adorable, and as obviously scared as she was she still asked her question which Spike admired her for.

"'M not gonna lie about it" he said honestly, "I got a demon in me, same as any other vamp. I kill to eat, and I've killed for fun" he told her straight, "but Buffy here means the bloody world to me, and I wouldn't let any harm come to her, or any of her mates"

"Okay" Willow nodded, "Well, that's... that's very nice, thank you" she smiled, holding on tight to her boyfriends hand.

"Sounds cool to me" Oz agreed with her, not feeling his opinion was needed much more than that. He said very little at the best of times, and in all honesty his head was a little over-full after all Willow had told him last night regarding the supernatural elements if Sunnydale. As far as he could see, his job was to be here for Willow, nod his agreement to what was said, and then shut up again.

"I know this is weird for you" Buffy said, looking to Xander in particular, "It's weird for us too, we so never expected to fall in love like this, but we did, and it's real, and I so want all of you to understand" she told them, "Xand?" she urged him to respond, as he currently wasn't even looking at her.

"Xander, come on" Cordy shoved him lightly in the shoulder with her own, "You so need to be a man right now"  
"Hey, I'm not the one here who's not a man" he snapped at her, his meaning very clear.

"You sure about that, mate?" Spike asked with a tilt of his head as he stared the boy down, "Cos it seems to me a man'd stand up and admit what he's feelin', even if it is for someone he thought he was s'posed to hate" he smirked, knowing by now that Xander must have realised the similarities in their situations. Okay, so Cordelia wasn't evil in the traditional sense, but Buffy had explained to Spike how weird it was that he was sensing lusty wrong feelings between Xander and QueenC. They were from opposite sides of the divide in their own way and yet they'd fallen for each other, much like Buffy and Spike had.

"Oh, I am not afraid to stand up and say this" Xander countered as he got to his feet to make his point, "I love Cordelia, okay?" he said firmly, looking around the room at all his friends, "We're in love, and I don't care who knows it"

"Well, me either" she said bravely getting to her feet also, "I... I love Xander too" she faltered only slightly in her declaration that seemed so strange to say, and yet felt wonderful to admit too.

Joyce got everyone's attention, when her laughter broke an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, covering her mouth with her hand til she was calm again, "It's just, I feel like I'm in the middle of a movie" she declared, "All these declarations of love flying around, well, I almost feel like a spare wheel"

"You're not alone in that, Joyce" Giles agreed, feeling both overly old and lonely.

"Not to be playing copy cat or anything and I so wouldn't usually do this with an audience but... Oz" Willow said with a shaky smile, "I kind of love you too"

"Huh" was his only response at first, then he added, "That's cool, cos y'know I feel the same way" he smiled, whiserping the actual words 'I love you' as he gently brushed his lips against her own in a sweet kiss.

"Okay, just so I can be sure, somebody pinch me" said Buffy, and Spike obliged her, making her flinch, "Nope, not dreaming" she declared with a grin that threatened to split her face in two, "I guess everything really has worked out this well"

"You won't be wanting me to whisk you off somewhere exotic then, luv?" Spike checked as her mother and most of her friends gasped.

"You were going to leave!" Joyce asked, looking stunned and a little hurt.

"No, well, not really" Buffy shook her head, "Me and Spike, we just talked about what might happen, y'know if you guys hated the idea of us being together"

"It's cool, Buff" Xander assured her now back in his seat with his arm around Cordelia's shoulders, "I mean, I'm not saying I love the idea of you and Evil Dead here getting up close and personal, but I'm not going to lose one of my best friends over choice of love partner" he told her, "I'm not a hypocrite"

"Thank you, Xander" Buffy smiled, feeling a little teary that everything had worked out so well, "All of you, I'm just so happy that you all understand"

"You're our best friend, Buffy" Willow reminded her, "That doesn't change just because you love somebody we're a little... uncertain about"

"Indeed" Giles agreed, "You are still the same Buffy we know and love" he smiled, "So long as Spike fully understands what will become of him should he ever hurt you..."

"I get it, Watcher, don't get your knickers twisted" Spike rolled his eyes, "But I don't plan on messing the Slayer around, she means too bloody much to me" he said, looking back at the woman beside him, "I love her, with everything I've got"

"And I love you too, William" she smiled as they both leant in close and shared a quick kiss.

Whatever came next, be it demons and Hellmouth eruptions, or lovers' tiffs and painful breakups, this gang of lovers, friends, and family would endure it together, and that was all that mattered.

The End

**A/N2: Yeah, it was pretty fluffy and corny at the end, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
